La vie des chevaliers
by Daidalos
Summary: Pas une vrai histoire, mais plutôt une succession de Oneshots, la plupart à caractère parodique. J'ai mis NC13 à cause du vocabulaire grossier utilisé par certains protagonistes
1. Epilogue

_Voilà ma 1ère fanfic sur Saint Seiya, elle peut servir aussi bien de fin au manga que de commencement à mes autres fanfics._

_J'ai été assez sérieux, mais il y a quand même quelques tentatives humoristiques. Voilà bonne lecture et soyez indulgents._

**Chapitre 1er: L'apocalypse**

Après la bataille contre Hadès, tous les mauvais sentiments semblaient avoir été rayés de la surface de la Terre. En effet, pendant plus d'un an, aucun acte de violence n'a été répertorié nulle part sur la terre, les gens étaient aimables les uns avec les autres, les riches donnaient aux pauvres. Comme si un idéal de paix et de fraternité entre les hommes s'était subitement installé. Au sanctuaire, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le retour d'Athéna et des saints divins.

Un jour, la terre se mis à trembler au Sanctuaire. Dans le monde entier, toutes sortes de catastrophes survinrent brusquement: sécheresses, inondations, raz-de-marée, éruptions volcaniques, tremblements de terre, tornades, typhons, incendies. On aurait dit que d'un seul coup, la terre déchainait tout ce qui avait été retenu pendant une année. La criminalité reprit de plus belle. De véritables guerres des gangs s'organisait dans les pays développés. Les tribus primales se déclaraient la guerre.

Les quelques chevaliers qui n'avaient pas pris une part active dans la dernière bataille sentaient bien que, de nouveau, des divinités s'en prenaient aux êtres humains mais il ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. En une quinzaine de jours, la moitié de la population terrestre disparut. Cette fois, l'apocalypse semblait inévitable. Soudain le ciel se déchira au dessus du temple d'Athéna. Celle-ci était enfin de retour avec ses valeureux saints divins.

Immédiatement, ils furent informés de la situation par Kiki. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à la cause de tout ça que plusieurs personnes au cosmos terriblement puissants débarquèrent. Il s'agissaient des dieux de l'Olympe qui avaient attendu le retour d'Athéna pour partir affronter les Titans qui, après la mort d'Hadès, avaient pu se libérer du Tartare où ils étaient enfermés depuis plus de 2500 ans.

Zeus, Héra, Artémis, Eros, Aphrodite, Thétys, Asclépios, Demeter, Borée, Zéphyr, Hélios, Séléné, Dyonisos, Morphée, Hestia, Léto, Héphaistos, Hécate et Hermès. Autant de divinités réunies au même moment, au même endroit pour préparer la seconde guerre contre les Titans. Ils regrettaient l'absence de Poseidon, Iris et Hadès mais n'en voulaient pas à Athéna et à ses chevaliers de les avoir tués.

**Chapitre 2nd: La bataille contre les Titans**

Athéna ordonna à ses saints de rester au Sanctuaire en attendant le dénouement. Puis, tous les dieux disparurent dans un vortex spatio-temporel, les dieux et les Titans s'étant mis d'accord pour se battre loin de la Terre.

Les chevaliers n'avaient plus qu'à regarder les informations internationales des rares chaînes de télé qui émettaient encore. Au bout de trois heures, les tremblements de terre cessèrent, suivis une heure plus tard des éruptions volcaniques. Après encore quatres heures, les pluies torrentiels s'arrêtèrent rapidement suivies des tornades et des Typhons.

Puis, il n'y eu plus d'améliration pendant plusieurs jours. Kiki et les saints divins ne tenaient plus, ils devaient y aller. Arrivés dans la dimension où avait lieu les affrontements, ils ressentirent les puissants cosmos de la plus grande partie des dieux qu'ils avaient rencontré. Ils se dirigèrent en suivant ces cosmo-énergies. Sur le champ de bataille, des déflagrations plus puissantes que des bombes atomiques avaient lieu deux fois par minutes, une violente tornade délimitait la zone de combat et l'on voyait jaillir de façon sphérique, tantôt de la lumière la plus éblouïssante qui soit, tantôt une ombre d'un noir total, et ce, à raison d'un cycle toutes les cinq secondes.

Au milieu de ce chaos, Athéna, Héra et Aphrodite envoyaient des ondes pour affaiblir le mental des Titans. Zephyr, Dionysos et Eros étaient à proximité pour les protéger. Zeus, Artémis, Hécate et Hélios se battaient avec les Hécatonchires contre les Titans qui restaient. Asclépios et Séléné soignaient Démeter. Les autres dieux avaient péri. Un titan envoya une puissante attaque destinée à Athéna. Les quatres dieux protecteurs ne purent qu'en diminuer la puissance. Athéna, absorbée par ses prières allait être mortellement touchée mais Shiryu la protégea avec son bouclier, hélas celui-ci ne tint pas le choc et se brisa. Si une nouvelle attaque d'une telle puissance était lancée, elle ferait mouche. Mais c'était sans compter sur le bouclier d'Athéna qui répara le bouclier et les Kamui en quelques secondes, les rendant encores plus résistantes.

Shiryu resta à la défense, Ikki, Shun et Hyoga partirent à l'attaque, disparaissant dans les flots d'ombres et de lumière.

Au Sanctuaire, les saints de bronze suivaient toujours l'évolution de la situation. Enfin de nouvelles améliorations eurent lieu: d'abord, les raz-de-marée cessèrent, puis, une heure plus tard, ce fut le tour des inondations. Il falut encore attendre le lendemain pour que la police vienne à bout des gangs de malfaiteurs. Encore trois heures plus tard, la pluie se mit à tomber sur les zones où la sécheresse sévissait. Et quelques minutes suffirent pour que la criminalité ne soit plus un problème.

**Chapitre 3è: Le repos des guerriers**

Tout s'était calmé. La Terre allait enfin connaître une période de paix. Et ce fut juste. Suite à ces évènements, à peine 900 millions d'humains avaient survécu. Un rayon de lumière vint alors éblouir la Terre. Lorsque la lumière disparut, les saints d'or se trouvaient tous dans leurs maison et bien vivants. Seiya était également ressuscité ainsi que Cassios et les saints d'Argent Mysti, Dante, Capella, Argol, Astérion, Mozes et Daïdalos. Mais les saints d'Athéna ne furent pas les seuls à ressusciter, ceux qu'ils avaient du affronter et qui méritaient de vivre furent également ramenés à la vie; à savoir: les guerriers d'Asgard à l'exeption d'Albérich, les marinas de Poséidon sauf Kassa et les spectres Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe, Queen, Sylphide, Valentine, Rune, Myu et Gigant.

Quelques jours plus tard, les saints divins retournèrent sur leurs sites d'entraînement respectifs et Seiya alla à Rodorio pour revoir (enfin) sa sœur Seika.

Ils passèrent ensembles des heures à discuter et ce chaque jour pendant une semaine. Un jour, ils eurent la visite de Marine. Seiya était gêné, il devait à Marine d'avoir retrouver sa soeur mais il voulait lui poser une question qui pourrait la fâcher. Finalement il la posa quand même alors qu'il était seul avec elle:

-Marine, je sais que c'est un peu indiscret mais je voudrais te demander...

-Quoi donc?

-Lorsque j'ai affronté Mozes, il m'a dit que tu était ma soeur. Et ça ne paraissait pas si stupide comme affirmation...

-Il fallait bien que tu pose cette question un jour. La réponse à la question suis-je ta soeur... C'est oui et non...

-Comment? Mais je n'ai jamais eu qu'une soeur! Explique-toi!

-En fait je suis la soeur d'un des autres enfants de Mitsumasa Kido, il s'appelait Kotaro. Comme tu le sais, les cents enfants choisis par M.Kido étaient ses cents enfants, donc il était ton frère, moi je suis sa soeur donc dans un sens je suis ta soeur aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été aussi proche de toi, je savais qu'un de mes nombreux frères serait envoyé au Sanctuaire, c'est pour celà que je suis devenue chevalier. Je savais que je n'avais qu'une chance sur cent de revoir Kotaro mais je savais que de toutes façons je retrouverais un frère.

Seiya avait les larmes aux yeux. Il embrassa amicalement Marine puis celle-ci repartit pour le sanctuaire. Il se dirigea vers Rodorio où Seika l'attendait. Mais avant d'atteindre le village il fut arrêté par une attaque de chevalier. Il regarda dans la direction d'où venait l'attaque et constata que c'était Shina qui l'avait lancé.

-Shina! Mais pourquoi m'attaques-tu?

-Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu me dois Seiya?

-Quoi? (N.B.: cet idiot a effectivement oublié qu'une femme chevalier doit tuer ou aimer le premier homme qui a vu son visage)

Shina s'avança vers Seiya retirant d'abord son masque puis une à une chaque pièce de son armure

-Seiya, je sais que je n'ai pas la moindre chance de te battre alors je te demanderait de m'ôter la vie.

-Mais pourquoi je ferai ça d'abord?

-Tu as vu mon visage Seiya, et tu connais la suite.

-Hein! Encore cette vielle histoire! Non! Désolé! Il est hors de question que je te tue.

Sur ce, il s'enfuit en direction de Rodorio, récupéra son armure, s'excusa auprès de sa soeur et fila au Japon à la vitesse de la lumière. Inconsciemment il s'arrêta devant l'orphelinat. Celui-ci avait beaucoup souffert des derniers évènements mais il tenait encore debout. Seiya entra, les enfants l'aperçurent et se jetèrent sur lui. Après qu'ils se soient calmés Seiya demanda à voir Miho. Les enfants devinrent tout à coup silencieux.

-Et bien! qu'y a-t-il? Où est Miho?

- Makoto d'une voie tremblante Miho, elle... elle est morte dans un ouragan il y a deux semaines

-Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, c'est une blague, Miho! Mihoooo!

Erine arriva et vit Seiya à genoux, en larmes. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le serrer contre elle. Quand Seiya fut plus ou moins remis du choc, il alla se recueillir sur la tombe de son amie. Shina arriva derrière lui

-Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas?

-Shina! Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore te battre?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus de raison de le faire. s'approchant de lui Maintenant tout ce que je peux faire... s'agenouillant derrière lui en l'enlaçant et posant sa tête sur son épaule ...c'est de te faire oublier ton chagrin.

En chine, au cinq pics, Shiryu revint d'une journée de dur labeur. Il passa par un petit ruisseau dont la cascade sert de douche. En arrivant à la cascade, il surprit Shunreï justement en train de prendre la sienne, de douche ! Il resta immobile devant cette belle jeune fille, regardant l'eau carresser sa peau satinée et coller ses longs cheveux bruns à son dos.

Shunreï se retourna et bien que prompt à se détourner les yeux, Shiryu eu le loisir d'admirer un très beaux corps parfaitement proportionné. Shunreï s'avança et en s'habillant et dit à Shiryu que puisque c'était lui, ça ne la gènait pas d'avoir été vue toute nue. Puis elle s'éloigna Shiryu commença à se déshabiller. Quand il fut torse nu, Shunreï s'arrêta et se retourna

-Finalement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais me regarder prendre ma douche et moi pas. Continue de te déshabiller, moi je reste ici.

-Mais heu, je ...

-Allez, je m'en irait pour que tu puisse te laver à ton aise mais je pense qu'il est normal que puisque tu m'as vue nue je puisse te voir nu.

Shiryu était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Shunreï rougissait elle même de ses propos mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Shiryu enleva son pantalon et se dirigea vers la cascade. Shunreï rentra faire à manger. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant le repas tant ils étaient gênés, l'un comme l'autre, par ce qu'il s'était passé tantôt. Puis vint l'heure de se coucher. Shiryu enlevait sa veste quand derrière lui Shunreï lui dit qu'elle voulait passer la nuit avec lui. Il se retourna; Shunreï était nue devant lui, la tête baissée, les joues rouges de gène et d'envie.

Shiryu se dirigea vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, elle laissa alors retomber ses bras et releva la tête. Shiryu fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Shunreï et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce fut un long baiser, témoin de l'amour que chacun des deux adolescent éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et firent l'amour de façon très tendre, se laissant guider par leurs sens. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se mirent dans les draps et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hyoga, lui, était retourné au village de Kohourtek, pour constater qu'il avait été détruit par une tornade. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les terres de Blue Graad. Malheureusement il ne restait plus que les terres, tout avait été enseveli suite à un séisme. Après avoir érigé une croix pour Alexer et une pour Natassia comme il l'avait fait à Kohourtek pour chaque villageois. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Asgard.

Arrivé là-bas, il eut la satisfaction de constater que le royaume était toujours debout, sans doute grâce à la protection d'Odin. Il alla au chateau présenter ses hommages aux princesses Hilda et Flamme. Malgré la méfiance des gardes il put entrer au chateau il trouva d'abord Flamme qui avait couru à sa rencontre et qui semblait visiblement très heureuse de le revoir. Elle le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa soeur qui se reposait entre deux séances de prières pour le maintien des calottes glacières. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Siegfried aux côtés de Hilda.

-Siegfried! Tu es vivant! J'en suis très heureux, mais comment?

- Hilda> On ne sait pourquoi, mais les guerriers divins sont revenus à la vie après cette période de catastrophes naturelles.

- Hyoga> C'est génial! Mais alors Hagen doit être...

- Flamme> Il est avec les autres, ils aident Fenrir à reconstruire son château.

- Hyoga> Bien je vais prendre congé maintenant.

- Flamme> Hi hi... Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi cérémonieux, tu es un ami!

- Hyoga> Pardon! Allez au revoir!

Puis il se dirigea vers le château de Fenrir. Là-bas, Thor retapait la toiture, Fenrir et Mime jouaient les maçons, Cid et Bud découpaient du bois pour refaire le mobilier et Hagen utilisait ses flammes pour faire fondre des bloc de glaces afin d'avoir de l'eau à mélanger au plâtre pour faire du ciment. Hagen fut ravi de voir que Hyoga était sain et sauf car Flamme lui avait dit qu'après la bataille qu'ils avaient livrés, il avait du affronter Poséidon et ses marinas. Hyoga passa la nuit à Asgard puis repartit pour le Sanctuaire.

Sur l'île d'Andromède, il n'y avait plus rien, les habitations avaient été détruites et seules quelques morceaux de murs étaient encore debout. Le terrain d'entraînement était devenu chaotique, des blocs rocailleux se mêlaient dans tous les sens. Shun en tomba sur les genoux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Quand il eut encaissé le choc il se dirigea plus ou moins consciement vers le lieu où il avait subit l'épreuve du sacrifice. Il y trouva Junon près de la tombe de leur maître.

-Bonjour Junon!

-Shun! Tu es vivant! (se jetant à son cou) Shuuuuuunn! J'était tellement inquiète quand les gens de la fondation Kido m'ont dit que tu t'était levé subitement et que tu t'était enfui de l'hôpital, j'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrai plus jamais.

-Tu n'avais donc pas confiance en moi?

-C'est pas ça, c'est ton caractère, j'avais peur que tu ne décide de donner ta vie pour que tes amis puissent continuer la leur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit tout est maintenant terminé.

Ayant dit cela il se dirigea vers la tombe de son maître et la détruisit.

-Shun! Mais qu'as-tu fais?

-June, il n'est pas nécessaire d'ériger une tombe pour quelqu'un qui vit.

-Comment?

-Notre maître Daïdalos est vivant, il a été réssuscité avec tous les chevaliers dont la mort à été inutile.

June resta interdite, la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui faisait plaisir mais elle n'osait pas y croire. Shun dut l'emmener au Sanctuaire pour le lui prouver.

Sur l'île de Death Queen, Ikki se recueillait sur la tombe d'Esméralda tous les jours. Mais après une semaine, il ressentit une présence près de lui. Alors, devant la tombe de sa bien aimée, il demanda à qui il avait affaire. De derrière un rocher sortit une jeune fille blonde au visage très doux. Ikki était cloué sur place.

-E...E...Esméralda! C'est toi?

-Vous connaissez ma soeur?

-Q...t...ta soeur? Esméralda est ta soeur?

-Oui, elle a un an de moins que moi mais on se ressemble comme des jumelles, lorsque nous étions petites mes parents ont vendu Esméralda à un paysan de la région mais ils ont vite eu épuisé l'argent qu'ils avaient ainsi eu, ils ont alors vendu mes frères et soeurs à l'exeption de mon frère ainé et de moi. Mais la misère revint quand même et ils dûrent me vendre tout de même, peu avant cette série de catastrophes. Je t'en prie, si tu sais où est ma soeur tu dois me le dire.

-Je vais te faire de la peine, Esméralda est ici, à quelque mètres de nous, cette tombe derrière moi est la sienne.

-Quoi? Oh, non!

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille qui tentait en vain de retenir ses sanglots. Ikki s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Quand elle eut récupéré, Ikki lui demanda son nom et cette douce jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle se prénommait Nausicaa.

**Chapitre 4è: Retour au Sanctuaire**

Finalement, tous se retrouvèrent au Sanctuaire et cela tombait bien car il fallait élire un nouveau Pope parmi les douze chevaliers d'or qui devrait attendre la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna en veillant au bien-être des hommes, et à la formation de chevaliers justes et valeureux. Il fallait aussi que quelqu'un reçoive le Misopethamenos pour surveiller les troupes d'Hadès au cas où les Titans les transformeraient à nouveau en ennemi pour les saints d'Athéna. Pour cette tâche, c'est tout naturellement Shiryu qui fut désigné après s'être porté volontaire. Il bu donc une potion préparée par Athéna avant la guerre sainte au cas où elle ne pourrait en revenir. Ainsi son corps vieillira en apparence mais il restera jeune à l'intérieur.

Pour désigner le nouveau Pope, ce fut une autre paire de manches: il y eut de nombreuses personnes citées et ressortaient du lot Ayoros, Aïolia, Shaka, Saga, Mü et... Seiya. Ce dernier fut disqualifié n'étant pas un chevalier d'or au titre précis du terme. Un nouveau scrutin fut organisé en ne prenant en compte que les chevaliers cités précédamment à l'exeption d'Aïolia qui refusa le titre. Finalement ce fut Shaka qui fut désigné et Shun fut promu chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Le lendemain, la vie au sanctuaire repris comme avant: entraînements, combats, nomination de chevaliers... . Avant que nos saints préférés ne se séparent à nouveau, Aïolia et Marine annoncèrent qu'ils voulaient se marier et que Marine souhaitant avoir ses frères à ces côtés, ils célèbreraient la cérémonie le jour même.

**Chapitre 5è: La cérémonie**

Tous s'affairaient pour préparer la cérémonie, June avait emmené Marine à Paris pour lui trouver une robe de mariée. Hyoga et Camus, s'étaient mis à sculpter des statues de glaces à l'éfigie des signes du zodiaque, des armures des saints divins et de l'aigle. Shaka apprenait tant bien que mal le célèbre discours du prêtre (quand on a les yeux fermés c'est pas facile de lire), Shura et Shiryu sculptaient des bancs dans la pierre grâce à Excalibur. Aphrodite s'occupait de la décoration florale et du bouquet de la mariée:

- Milo à Aphro Dis! Te trompe pas! Va pas mettre tes roses empoisonnées dans les bouquets, hein!

- Aphro terrorrisé car il l'avait fait machinalement Non mais pour qui tu me prends! J'suis pas stupide à ce point! A part Zut alors! Faut tout que j'recommence!

Aldébaran, Saga, Shun, Kanon et Mü furent envoyés chercher des costumes et des robes pour tous. Aïloia avait filé en 4è vitesse chercher une alliance. Et Shina supervisait le tout. En milieu d'après midi, les préparations étaient terminées, il ne restait plus qu'à la mariée de revenir et de mettre sa robe.

Au milieu du brouhaha général on pouvait remarqué que Shina s'occupait de Seiya comme d'un bébé, lui faisant son noeud pap', lui ajustant son costume, l'empêchant de s'empiffrer avec les apéritifs du banquet... . Shunreï demanda à Shiryu de l'accompagner pour qu'elle lui montre quelque chose, ils s'éloignèrent donc. Aïolia demanda à Seiya d'être son 2è témoin. Lui expliquant que, famille oblige, il avait demandé à Ayoros d'être le 1er (que du vent! Il avait peur que Seiya perde l'alliance c'est tout).

Soudain Aldébran hurla:

-Wouaaaaaaaaah!

- Tous> Que se passe-t-il?

- Aldé> Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand Aïolia va devoir embrasser Marine?

- Seiya> Ben il va lui enlever son masque et...

- Aldé> Et tout le monde va voir son visage!

- Tous> Aah! C'est pas vrai! Quelques uns parmi d'autres> Au revoir, moi je veux pas voir ça. Heu, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Moi j'suis contre le mariage... .

- Seiya> Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

- Shina> Tu te rappelle ce qui se passe quand un homme voit le visage d'une femme chevalier?

- Seiya, réflechissant très fort> Heu... ouais! Ca ma dit vaguement quelque chose?

- Shun, Ikki, Hyoga> Irrecupérable!

- Shaka à voix très haute> Silence! Siilennnce! VOS GUEULES! SI VOUS LA FERMEZ PAS J'OUVRE LES YEUX! -silence de mort- Bien! En tant que Grand Pope et pour éviter le problème, j'ai décider d'abroger la loi concernant les femmes chevaliers qui ne devront plus porter leur masque que pour combattre.

June débarqua alors et dit à tout le monde de se tenir prêt car Marine était en train de passer sa robe. Tout le monde s'assit, Orphée commenca à jouer, les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur vinrent entourer Aïolia, puis Orphée entama la marche nuptiale. Marine apparut vêtue d'une magnifique robe lui descendant jusqu'aux pieds, lui couvrant les épaules jusqu'a mi-bras, avec un décolleté pas trop provoquant mais intéressant tout de même, un ruban autour de la taille faisait que ses formes étaient bien visibles, une très fine dentelle aux extrémités de la robe, son voile assez opaque ne permettait pas de bien discerné les traits de son visage. Cette sublime robe la rendait très belle et même sulfureuse du fait de l'échancrure très prononcé dans le dos descendant jusqu'au niveau du ruban nouée en gros noeud papillon dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle fut en place la musique s'arrêta et Shaka commença le discours.

-Mes bien chers frères (Nb: cette phrase prend tout son sens ici), mes bien chères soeurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Aïolia et de Marine. Que ceux qui s'opposent à cet union parlent maintenant, ou qu'ils se taisent à tout jamais.

- Seiya> Le 1er qui l'ouvre je le transforme en poussière d'étoile

- Ayoros à voix basse> Tais-toi, c'est toi qui perturbe tout ici!

- Shaka> Bien euh... c'est quoi la suite déja? Ah oui! Prenez les alliances

June remis l'alliance à Marine mais Ayoros chercait dans ses poches

- Ayoros> Merdeuu! Où j'lai mise?

- Seiya> Et c'est moi qui perturbe tout? hein!

- Ayoros> triomphant Ca y est je l'ai!

Shiryu et Shunreï arrivère alors par le coté, tout débraillés

- Shiryu> On arrive pas trop tard j'espère?

- Milo> Non mais presque.

- Shaka> Marine passe l'alliance au doigt d'Aïloia et répète après moi: Par cet anneau je t'épouse

Elle le fait, puis pareil pour Aïolia.

- Shaka> vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Aïolia souleva le voile et découvrit un visage aux traits fins, ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert et scintillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Elle avait un tout petit nez et des levres très fines. Il l'admira un moment puis l'embrassa et tout le monde applaudit.

- Aphro> Snif! C'est beau!

- Mysti> Oh oui! Tu veux un mouchoir leurs yeux se croisent,musique romantique...

Les mariés se dirigèrent ensuite vers le fond de la place suivis par tout le monde. Ils dirent au revoir à l'assemblée puis Marine se retourna et lanca le bouquet qui tomba dans les mains de Nausicaa qui rougit en regardant Ikki. Puis ils s'envolèrent au sens propre du terme pour les Seychelles où ils passeraient leur nuit de noce.

**Chapitre 6è: Le dernier au-revoir**

Une fois tout le bazaar de la cérémonie rangé et l'arène redevenue une arène nos saints préférés allaient se dire adieu. Shun devait rester au Sanctuaire dans la maison de la Vierge, Shiryu partit pour les 5 pics ad vitam eternam, Ikki parti vivre sous le doux climat d'Izu avec Nausicaa. Hyoga décida de s'installer à Asgard. Et Seiya resta au Sanctuaire pour former de nouveaux chevaliers.


	2. Du sang neuf au Sanctuaire

Du sang neuf au sanctuaire

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis le mariage de Marine et Aïolia, ils avaient rejoint le Sanctuaire et repris une vie de chevaliers. Ce qui signifiait maintenant, former de jeunes orphelins à devenir chevalier. En effet, sur les 88 constellations seules 32 étaient actuellement représentées par des chevaliers. Bien sûr aucun danger immédiat ne menaçait la Terre qui allait connaître une bonne décennie de paix totale. Mais après cette décennie il est possible que des guerres reprennent à travers le monde et le but des chevaliers était maintenant d'empêcher les conflits afin d'éviter l'extinction du genre humain. Justement, ce jour là, on devait désigner un chevalier parmi les femmes s'entraînant pour le devenir. Pour cela, un combat "chacune pour soi" fut organisé entre les 20 prétendantes au titre. Toutes avaient entre 14 et 17 ans, certaines étaient au Sanctuaire depuis presque 10 ans d'autres depuis seulement 3 ans.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et l'on pu vite remarquer que 3 d'entre elles sortaient du lot. La première était blonde, avait les cheveux lisses, coiffés en arrière, descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait la tenue classique d'une femme au sanctuaire. Elle mesurait 1m64, à vu d'œil ses mensurations étaient 85-60-80. La deuxième avait les cheveux châtains, coupés au carré. Elle mesurait 1m58, ses mensuration étaient environ 75-55-75. Elle portait elle aussi la tenue normale d'une femme chevalier. La dernière quand à elle ne se faisait pas remarquer que par sa force. Elle était en effet vêtue d'une robe indienne descendant jusqu'aux genoux et se battait pieds nus. Elle était brune ses cheveux mi-longs descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates dans le dos et deux nattes partant devant les oreilles se déposaient sur la partie supérieure de sa poitrine. Elle avait également un bandeau indien servant à tenir une plume dans ses cheveux.

Très vite, la première rencontra la troisième et elles commencèrent à s'affronter sans trop s'occuper des 18 autres. La deuxième ayant vu cela se débarrassa des 17 autres en une attaque. Seiya, Ayoros, Shura, Mozes et Milo assistaient au combat depuis le début. Aldébaran arriva alors que le duel allait s'engager. Il eut l'air surpris en voyant la jeune indienne.

Le combat fut engagé par la blonde qui lança une attaque nommée les plumes de la colombe. L'indienne fut mise au tapis mais elle se releva rapidement et lança une attaque appelée les flèches indiennes mais son adversaire esquiva et lui dit triomphante que ce n'est pas une succession de coups de poings à la vitesse du son qui allait la faire plier. Mais soudain elle cracha du sang (assez dégueu vu qu'elle porte un masque). L'indienne lui avoua avoir porter ses coups a une vitesse pas trop élevée pour qu'elle ne se méfie pas du coup qui irait à mach 2. Les deux adversaires enflammèrent alors leurs cosmos en vue de porter l'assaut final. La petite qui les observait se dit que quelque soit le vainqueur elle aurait du pain sur la planche. La blonde lança alors le "battement d'ailes" qui provoqua un vent si violent que, non content d'emporter l'Indienne, il emporta aussi la plupart des spectateurs. Mais l'Indienne se rétablit en pleine tempête et lança "la "charge du buffle", une attaque qui ressemblait étrangement à la corne du taureau (sauf que c'est pas un poids lourd mais un poids plume qui l'exécutait). La blonde fut violemment touchée et Seiya du intervenir pour arrêter le combat et dire aux 2 candidates qu'elles seraient toutes deux sacrées. Puis il demanda à l'Indienne de tester la petite pour voir s'ils en faisait aussi un chevalier. La petite qui s'était jusqu'alors contenté d'observer pris la place de la blonde et enflamma son cosmos à son maximum et lança le "rostre du dauphin". Le coup fut bloqué mais non sans mal. La petite n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, "le bond du dauphin". Il s'agissait d'un flip-flap au cours duquel elle frappait l'adversaire des pieds joints et courbés-tendus.

L'Indienne fut éjectée, son masque s'envola. Elle resta au sol. Aldébaran se leva et se dirigea vers l'Indienne et lui dit: "Paw Nee! C'est pas bien de faire croire que tu as été vaincue juste pour que je vienne te parler."

Paw Nee se jeta sur Aldé et pleura à chaudes larmes en lui disant qu'enfin elle l'avait retrouvé. Aldé expliqua qu'il y a treize ans, après la "trahison" d'Ayoros, que tout était redevenu normal, il était retourné au Brésil car, bien qu'ayant le titre de saint d'or, il n'avait pas encore atteint la connaissance du 7è sens. Un jour une attaque de son maître le projeta jusqu'au Mexique. Ne sachant pas où il était il marcha droit devant lui, dans la mauvaise direction. Il arriva au Nouveau Mexique à proximité d'une réserve indienne qui était la proie de quelques hommes armés qui leur volaient le peu de choses qu'ils possédaient. Il leur vint en aide et se noua d'amitié avec Paw Nee qui était en admiration devant lui.

Et donc, ce jour-là trois nouveau chevaliers furent sacrés: Paw nee, chevalier d'argent de l'Indien, Michelle, chevalier d'argent de la colombe et Petra, chevalier d'argent du dauphin. Paw nee s'installa à proximité de la maison du Taureau (un tipi ça se met où on veut). Les deux autres n'avait d'autre choix que celui de vivre dans l'une des maisons prévues pour les saints d'argent et de bronze.

Fin

Voilà, c'est ma deuxième fic sur Saint Seiya, pas très longue je sais, son seul but étant de faire apparaître de nouveaux personnages féminins. Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, écrivez-moi à l'adresse suivante


	3. Le vrai visage d'Ayoros

**LE VRAI VISAGE D'AYOROS**

Ayoros et Shura se rencontrent par hasard au marché.

Shu> Tiens ! Ayoros ! Tu tombe bien...

Ayoros, à part> Ouais, on va régler nos comptes. à Shu> Shura ! Mon ami ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Shura> Euh... Ben voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans, je ne savais pas que Saga avait tué et pris la place du Grand Pope, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir tué.

Ayoros, d'un sourire crispé> Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est oublié depuis le temps ! à part> Penses-tu ? A cause de toi j'ai perdu treize années, soit sûr qu'un jour tu le paieras.

Shu> Chouette! Ben écoute, si tu veux, un soir tu m'appelle et on se fait une bouffe avec Camus. Il cuisine comme un dieu, et pis il a des vins... à damner un... saint! Ouah ha! Elle est trop bonne, à damner un saint! Hi hi hi hi... Allez j'te laisse.

Ayoros, tout sourire> Oui à la prochaine! à part> Mais quel crétin! Et en plus y se croit drôle avec ses jeux de mots à deux drachmes! Bon oublions le... visage souriant à la City Hunter> ... et allons prendre un peu de bon temps.

Au même moment, dans le camp d'entraînement des femmes chevalier, Marine, Shina, June, Paw Nee et Michelle entrainaient de jeunes apprenties chevaliers. L'entraînement de celles-ci fini, les apprenties allèrent se doucher tandis que les maîtres s'entraînaient encore entre-elles. Les cinq apprenties ce dirigèrent donc vers un cabanon où elles entrèrent toutes. Derrière un arbre, une ombre se profila et fila à toute vitesse vers le cabanon. Il y avait tout autour et en hauteur plusieurs lucarnes rectangulaires très allongées et en verre opaque. L'ombre s'agrippa au rebord de la 1ère lucarne et se tracta pour arriver à la bonne hauteur. Il enleva les gonds de la petite fenêtre puis la fenêtre elle-même. Le spectacle était des plus intéressant, les jeunes filles avaient enlevé leurs pièces d'armures et leur masque. Elles retiraient maintenant leur tenues. L'ombre en question avait les yeux grand ouverts et la bave aux lèvres. Il murmurait: "le sous-tif, le sous-tif..." Il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait quand soudain quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna.

-Ah salut Marine ! Pas maintenant s'te plait! J'suis occupé

Il redirigea son regard pervers vers l'objet de son désir puis quelques secondes plus tard, il prit une toute autre expression: étonnement puis peur démesurée. Il retourna la tête vers Marine et s'aperçu qu'elle était avec Shina & co.

Ayoros> Aah ! Salut ! Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disait ce que je fais ici !

Shina> Oh, non ! C'est sûr, y a peu d'chance qu'on te croit.

Marine> Y a même de très faibles chances qu'on te laisse t'expliquer

L'auteur> La suite de cette histoire dépassant tout ce que le genre humain peut imaginer dans le domaine de la violence et de la cruauté, vous comprendrez qu'on le taise à des oreilles aussi sensibles que les vôtres.

Fin 

N.B.: Voici mon premier essai de fic humoristique, ca vole pas haut, mais ca va aller en s'améliorant


	4. Le 24 juin du Cancer

**Le 24 juin du Cancer par Sébastien Chamard**

Aujourd'hui c'est le 24 juin, et DM se sent seul. En effet il va bientôt faire nuit et, de la journée, personne ne lui à souhaité un bon anniversaire. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il a fait le tour des 12 maisons du zodiaque. Au lever, il se rendit chez Mü.

DM> Salut Mü! Devine quel jour on est!

Mü, passablement énervé> On est le 24, et le 24 de chaque mois c'est mon jour de REPOOOOOS! FICHE LE CAMP!

Mü lança une cruche d'eau au visage de DM qui s'enfuit en courant.

Il arriva à la maison du Taureau.

DM> Eh! Aldé! Tu sais ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui?

Aldé, avec un tablier rose et un balai> Oui, bien sûr!

DM, des étoiles dans les yeux> C'est vrai? Oh je suis si content...

Aldé> Ouais ben pas moi!

DM> Hein! Mais que...

Aldé> J'en marre que chaque jeudi vous veniez tous squatter chez moi! Faut toujours que j'me tape le ménage en catastrophe! Et pis bla, bla, bla... .

DM, déjà loin, les larmes aux yeux> C'est pô juste! Personne ne m'aime! voyant la maison des Gémeaux> Ouais! Saga y doit m'apprécier, j'l'avais suivi dans sa trahison.

Arrivé à destination> Aah! Saga! Mon ami!

L'autre> Non désolé! Moi c'est Kanon. Saga vit dans l'autre moitié du temple.

DM, déçu> Ah bon!

Il se dirigea vers l'autre moitié du temple.

-Sagaaa! Où es-tuuuuu? à part> Merde! Fichu labyrinthe! J'me suis perdu! Bon j'vais rentré chez moi via le Seiki Shi Ki.

Pendant ce temps, les deux jumeaux étaient ensemble.

Kanon> Tout de même tu l'as pas jouée très cool

Saga> C'est lui qui l'a cherché, m'appeler son "ami" de cette façon! On n'a pas élever les vaches ensemble que j'sache?

Dans la maison du Cancer

DM> Bon! On verra le cas de Saga plus tard. Allons voir Aïolia!

Arrivé dans la maison du Lion, il trouve un Aïolia statique

Aïolia> Halte! Personne ne passe dans ma maison!

DM> Hein! Quoi! Mais c'est moi! DM!

Aïolia> J'ai dit: "personne ne passe"!

DM, à part> Oh c'est pas vrai! Y nous fait une rechute. à Aïolia> Allez Aïolia, bas-toi contre l'illusion démoniaque!

En disant ces paroles d'encouragements DM mis la main sur l'épaule du chevalier du Lion et se rendit alors compte qu'il avait affaire à un bout de carton découpé et peint pour ressembler au saint. Derrière ce bout de carton, un magnétophone lança: "Ceci est la maison du Lion et je dois la protéger de toute intrusion! Quiconque tentera de passer périra." (Le coup des petits corbeaux de City hunter)

DM> Bon! allons voir dans sa chambre.

En approchant de ladite chambre, il entendait de plus en plus fort des grincements intermittents. Soudain un cri de femme retentit.

DM> Bon sang! Mais on s'en prend à Marine!

Il se précipita et ouvrit la porte de la chambre découvrant Aïloia et Marine au lit, pendant l'acte. Il y eut alors un court moment d'immobilisme où DM avait des points à la place des yeux et la mâchoire décrochée et où Marine et Aïolia le regardaient, surpris. Puis le lit vola à travers la pièce, atteint DM, et le fit valser jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'arrête. Aïolia arriva un drap autour de la taille, souleva le lit pour le ramener dans sa chambre et dit à DM en s'en allant que s'il recommençait çà il serait bon pour un combat de 1000 jours et 1000 nuits.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, DM se rendit dans la maison de la Vierge.

DM> Shaka! T'es là?

Shun, arrivant tout juste> Tiens! DM, bonjour.

DM> Ah! Euh... scusi... je me rappelle plus ton nom.

Shun> C'est Shun, tu pourrais t'en rappeler maintenant que je suis un saint d'or.

DM> Koiça!

Shun, désespéré> Allez, fait un effort. Shaka a été nommé Grand Pope, et moi je le remplace dans la maison de la Vierge.

DM> Ah oui! C'est vrai! Euh bon voilà: je sais qu'on se connait pas très bien, mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je voudrais faire une fête ce soir...

Shun> Oh ce soir ça va pas être possible, je reçois ma mère à dîner.

DM> Ah c'est bête ! s'en va> Mais attend, il a pas d'mère! Touts les chevaliers sont orphelins! se retourne> Eh! Oh! Sale menteur! s'aperçoit qu'il est seul> Ah, le salaud, il a fichu l'camp!

Il se rendit alors à la maison de la Balance. Dohko passait le balai dans les recoins pleins de toiles d'araignées. C'est que ça faisait 240 ans qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans cette maison et depuis une semaine il se tuait au nettoyage.

DM> Bonjour Dohko!

Pas de réponse

DM> Doohkoooo!

Toujours rien.

DM> Peut-être m'en veut-il encore de l'avoir attaqué au 5 pics pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, et il se retourna enfin

Dohko> Ah! DM, c'est toi! Que me veut tu?

DM, prudent depuis ces dernières mésaventures> Heu, je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites aujourd'hui

Dohko> Oh rien! Le monde est en paix.

DM> Bien! Est-ce que vous voudriez venir à ma soirée d'anniversaire?

Dohko> Oh! Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de choses.

DM, déçu> Bon ben au revoir.

Dohko, seul> Quelle idée aussi de vouloir faire du ski en plein été. Oh, chouette! Ma préférée! se tenant les oreilles That's the way- ha han ha han- I like it- ha han ha han...

DM arriva à la maison du Scorpion

DM> Miloo! Tu es chez to... Aaaah! Putain ça fait mal. Mais qu'est-ce que regarde son pied et voit un scorpion> Putain! Mange ça sale bête! l'écrase sans sommation> Merde! J'aurais pas du. Milo va pas vouloir venir a ma fête avec ça... regard sournois> ...à moins que le cadavre ne soit retrouvé près de chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ramasse la galette et joue au discobole avec

DM> Et hop! Tout droit chez Mü, l'avais pas à me crier dessus ce matin.

Milo> DM! Que fais-tu ici?

DM> Milo! Quel plaisir! Comment vas-tu? à part> Intérêt à la prendre dans le sens du poil ç'ui-là.

Milo> Bien, mais un de mes scorpions s'est enfui du terrarium, tu l'aurais pas vu?

DM, mentant très mal> Moi? Non! Le seul scorpion que j'ai vu aujourd'hui c'est toi.

Milo> Tant pis! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

DM> Euh... ouais! Tu sais, aujourd'hui on est le 24 juin et c'est mon anniv' alors, voilà, je voulais faire une petite fête ce soir...

Milo> Quoi! ton anniv'! Déjà! Oh j'suis désolé j'avais complètement oublié, j'ai pas d'cadeau.

DM> Bah c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que...

Milo> Mais SIIIII c'est grave! Écoute, je file t'acheter quelque chose et je reviens à ta fête dès que possible. s'en va

DM>, les larmes aux yeux Bouhouhou! Enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime.

Milo, en courant> Pfiou! J'ai eu chaud! Pas envie d'aller à sa fête moi, c'est jeudi et y'a Aldé qui reçoit. J'achète une babiole et je lui dirai que j'ai passé toute l'aprèm et toute la nuit pour le lui trouver. De toute façon il gobe n'importe quoi.

DM se dirigeait en gambadant vers la maison du Sagittaire. Il arriva face à la porte et vit briller quelque chose dans le couloir: une flèche lui fonçait droit dessus, il se baissa et l'évita de justesse.

DM> Mais c'est pas vrai? Qu'est-ce qui m'fait l'Ayoros?

Justement, celui-ci arriva avec une ravissante jeune fille au bras.

- Alors! Tu vois comme j'peux l'envoyer loin

J.F.> Ouah! Génial!

Ayoros, voyant DM> Tiens DM! Que fais-tu par là?

DM> je m'remet du choc!

Ayoros> Ah oui, j'comprend, j'suis désolé mon vieux. Tu m'excuse faut que j'aille chercher ma flèche

A côté, la jeune fille semblait prête à exploser de rire. Ils partirent aussi vite que la flèche décochée tantôt, laissant DM seul.

DM> Elle est bizarre cette fille. se passa la main dans les cheveux> Hein! Ne me dite pas que... fila dans la salle de bain d'Ayoros et se regarda dans une glace> Noooooooon! Mes cheveux! Mes beaux cheveux! Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnn! J'ai été scalpé par un indien d'opérette! C'est pas juuuuuuuuuusteuh!

Notre bad boy arriva à la maison du Capricorne.

Shura> Halte DM! Que veux-tu?

DM> Euh, j'voulais t'inviter ce soir à ma fête d'anniversaire...

Shura> Parce que tu crois que moi, le chevalier le plus dévoué à Athéna, je vais venir à la fête d'un renégat sanguinaire comme toi! Franchement j'vois pas pourquoi les dieux t'ont ramené à la vie. Allez, casse-toi!

DM s'arrache les larmes aux yeux> Ouin! C'est rien que des méchants tous autant qu'ils sont.

Il arriva à la maison du Verseau les yeux tout rouges.

DM> Oh putain! Ca pèle ici. A moi mon armure.

Camus, se traînant en robe de chambre> Ah! Z'est doi Dezbasgue!

DM> Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Camus, la morve au nez> Z'ai soppé un rhube garabidé à gauze de la glib de la sambre froide gui z'est déréglée.

DM, tristounet> Ah chiotte! J'voulais t'inviter à mon anniv' mais là il n'en est pas question. Allez, repose-toi bien!

Camus, seul, retira sa robe de chambre> Il est crétin l'italo. On pourrais même lui faire croire que la Cicciolina couche avec le Pape.

JPII> Ah, non! Pas d'injure! Je n'ai jamais couché avec la Cicciolina, juste avec Lolo Ferrari.

L'auteur> C'est pire!

Pendant l'engueulade entre l'auteur et sa sainteté, DM a eu le temps de parvenir à la maison des Poissons.

DM> Atchaaa! Zut! J'espère qu'il m'a pas refilé son rhume.

Aphro> Salut DMinou!

DM> Ah Aphro! Ca te dit de venir à ma fête d'anniversaire ce soir?

Aphro> Y a qui qui vient?

DM> Ben! Au moins Milo et peut-être Mü

Aphro> C'est tout! Ah non y a pas assez d'hommes!

DM> Et si j'arrive à avoir Aldé?

Aphro> Alors peut-être, mais répond d'abord à cette question: Quel est le plus beau chevalier du Sanctuaire?

DM> Tu sais, moi, les hommes! Euh, disons Misty.

Aphro, allant du teint de pèche au rouge vif> QUOIII? Cette tante immonde, ce travelo siliconé, cette folle perdue

DM, essayant de sauver le coup> Euh non! Je voulais dire toi j'te jure!

Aphro, violet n'entend plus rien> DEEEGAAAAAGE! Et compte pas sur moi pour ta putain de fête à la con!

Une fois DM parti Aphroalla dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace.

Aphro> Hyaaah! J'ai les yeux tout injectés de sang à cause de lui. Vite, un masque au concombres...

DM arriva harassé par le poids de ses échecs à la salle du Grand Pope. Il appela Shaka mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'aventura dans la chambre d'Athéna mais celle-ci était déserte. Il alla dans la salle de bain (la grande piscine où l'on voyait Saga dans l'animé c'est la baignoire!). Mais là encore il n'y avait rien. Il alla voir un garde pour lui demander si Shaka s'était absenté. Mais le garde affirma que le Grand Popen'était pas sorti depuis presque un semaine. DM retourna à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers. Il arriva dans un hall donnant sur trois portes. La première, celle du mur de droite donnait sur une salle d'arcade. La seconde, celle du mur d'en face donnait sur une discothèque, et la dernière, au mur de gauche, donnait sur une chambre aux murs couverts de posters d'un groupe de rock indien: Bouddha. Il traversa la chambre et alla dans la pièce suivante, d'après l'odeur et la fumée, il s'agissait d'une fumerie d'opium et elle avait servi il y a à peine quelques minutes. Une dernière porte donnait sur des escaliers qui conduisirent DM sur le toit. Shaka était assis en tailleur, faisant face à la vallée.

DM, pour lui> Zut! Si je le dérange pendant la méditation ça va pas l'faire.

Il s'approcha de Shaka qui, à son grand étonnement avait les yeux ouverts.

DM> Euh Shaka je te dérange.

Shaka> Mais non, toutes les créatures de Dieu sont les bienvenues ici.

DM> Dieu! Mais t'es pas bouddhiste?

Shaka> Dieu, Bouddha, Allah, Yahvé, Shin tout ça c'est du pareille au même! Les surnoms importent peu, mon vrai nom c'est Shaka, point-barre.

DM> Euh écoute je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir à ma fête d'anniversaire ce soir?

Shaka> De toute manière je suis partout et nulle part, je vis dans toute chose. Que je ne sois pas la matériellement n'est qu'un détail, j'y serais de toute façon et ce où que je sois.

DM> Ouais, enfin ce serait quand même plus sympa si tu était là "matériellement".

Shaka, fixant DM des yeux> DM!

DM> Oui!

Shaka> J'ai du m'tromper, t'es trop moche pour que ce soit moi qui t'es créé. Et il est hors de question que j'aille à l'anniversaire d'une créature qui ne soit pas de moi. se lève> Bien! J'ai maintenant une question à te poser, chose imparfaite: crois-tu que je puisse m'envoler en sautant d'ici.

DM> Euh, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire l'expérience.

Shaka> Quoi! Tu ose douter de mes pouvoirs! Sache que j'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui est! Et si je veux voler, je le peux. Il saute>

DM, affolé> Shaka non! Ne fait pas l'idiot!

Shaka, retenu quelques mètres plus bas par une racine d'arbre dépassant de la falaise> Alors misérable vermisseau! Tu vois à présent l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Va maintenant avant que je ne te change en crapaud.

DM désespéré repartit et prévint les gardes de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Shaka. Complètement abattu il redescendit les maisons du zodiaque et contempla le soleil couchant avant d'arriver à sa maison. Il n'avait plus d'illusions, personne ne viendrait à sa fête. Il allait se coucher quand Milo et Mu débarquèrent. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

DM> Mes amis, vous êtes quand même venus!

Milo, lui montrant le scorpion écrasé> Moi je suis pas amis avec un type qui écrase mes scorpions.

DM, jouant mal la comédie> Hein! M-m-mais j'ai j-j-amais écrasé ton scorpion, il était chez Mu, non!

Mu> Tiens donc! Et comment savais tu qu'il était chez moi? On ne te l'a pas dit.

DM> Gloups! Heu... hé hé hé.

Milo> C'est donc bien toi qui l'as écrasé!

Mu> Et t'as essayé de me faire accuser

Bruits de coups, hurlements de douleurs, explosions, cris de terreur...

Et voici comment DM se retrouva seul, dans ce qui lui restait de lit, à pleurer à la belle étoile après sa solitude et la haine qu'il évoquait aux autres chevaliers.

Fin


	5. Escapade

**Escapade**

Un jour comme les autres se levait sur le Sanctuaire. Alors que les premières lueurs du soleil atteignaient les temples du zodiaque. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber la tranquillité du paysage. La rosée se condensait sur quelques brins d'herbes qui avaient poussé ça et là, entre deux dalles. Dans le temple le plus en hauteur, un homme dormait. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés, preuve qu'il avait dormi comme un mort. Ses paupières frémirent. Il ouvrit les yeux, se lèva lentement, avança vers les rideaux et les ouvrit. La lumière du soleil allait l'atteindre quand il disparut et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin.

Shaka> Alors tu croyais m'éblouir hein! Mais je suis aussi rapide que toi vilaine lumière! Beuh! tire la langue>

Il ôta son pyjama "Bonne nuit les petits" et mis sa toge, son casque et son masque. Il passa la porte de sa chambre puis s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d'étrange et d'indicible. Un petit détail qui lui avait échappé. Curieux il retourna dans sa chambre et inspecta tout. Son lit, ses posters Bouddha, sa chaîne Hi-Fi, ses CD, sa table de chevet. En ouvrant le tiroir de celle-ci, il vit un livre très épais, couverture en cuir noir sur carton rigide, format de poche.

Shaka> Ha ha! Bien sûr, c'est mon journal!

Il alla sur son bureau et pris une plume, de l'encre, et se mit à écrire:

Shaka> Cher journal, une nouvelle journée commence pour le Sanctuaire. Je t'en dirais plus ce soir.

Il posa sa plume, se leva et repassa le seuil de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta à nouveau.

Shaka> Non! Ce n'est pas mon journal, il y a autre chose.

Il pris le temps de réfléchir posément. Assis en tailleur 30 cm au-dessus de son lit. Il cherchait ce qu'il manquait à cette matinée qui avait l'air si banale. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de méditation, quelque chose attira son attention: à l'extérieur, des oiseaux chantaient. Leur chant calme fit sourire Shaka de béatitude.

Shaka> C'est rare de pouvoir entendre le piaillement des oiseaux ici, avec tout ce...

Il compris alors que ce qui manquait à cette matinée, ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux c'était le bruits des chevaliers s'entraînant au combat. Bruit qui d'habitude parvenait jusqu'à son temple et le réveillait.

Il entra alors dans une grande inquiétude. Il sortit de son palais et descendit les maisons du zodiaque les unes après les autres. Mais il n'y avait strictement personne. Les 12 chevaliers d'or, 13 en comptant Kanon,avaient disparu. Il alla dans le village des Saints, où vivaient les Saints de Bronze et d'Argent, mais là non plus, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le camp d'entraînement, l'arène, l'école, le temple. Tout était désert.

Quelle force du mal avait bien pu frapper, la nuit, en son absence, il ne le savait pas. Par contre il était certain que c'était un adversaire très puissant, abattre d'un coup 30 chevaliers et les gardes sans faire ressentir sa présence. Il était encore plus étrange qu'un tel adversaire ai laissé le plus puissant d'entre eux en vie, cherchait-il à le défier?

Shaka s'assit en tailleur et se mit en lévitation à 30 centimètres du sol, comme il l'affectionne. Il percevait parfaitement le cosmos d'Ikki à Izu, de Hyoga en Sibérie, de Shiryu aux cinq pics. Daidalos était toujours sur l'île d'Andromède. Mais il ne parvenait pas à sentir les autres. Il augmenta donc encore son niveau de concentration.

Kiki> Salut Shaka! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Shaka partit tel un missile à plus de 10 000 mètres d'altitude, fit plusieurs looping, trois tonneaux puis redescendit en piqué pour s'écraser devant Kiki. Il ressortit du trou formé haletant.

Shaka> Kiki... huf... huf... ne me refait... huf... huf... plus jamais ça!

Kiki> Ben quoi! C'est toi qui lévites en plein milieu du sanctuaire et c'est ma faute si tu prends peur quand je t'adresse la parole! C'est la meilleure.

Shaka> Qu'importe! Dis moi Kiki, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Mü et aux autres.

Kiki> Comment ça? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose?

Shaka> Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que le Sanctuaire est complètement vide!

Kiki> Ah! Ca ! Mü m'a chargé de te dire de pas t'inquiéter.

Shaka> Mais comment veux tu que je ne sois pas inquiet! Les meilleurs chevaliers, moi excepté ont tous disparu, j'ai le droit de savoir quel est notre ennemi!

Kiki> Ennemi! Mon pauv'Shaka, t'es tellement proche des dieux que tu n'est même pas capable de comprendre qu'ils sont allé faire la fête!

Shaka> Comment ça, la fête?

Kiki> Oups, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

Kiki se téléporta alors à Jamir.

Kiki> Voilà, ici je serais tran...

Il heurta quelque chose. En reculant il s'aperçut que le quelque chose était en fait Shaka qui l'avait devancé, du fait de sa vitesse et de la prévisibilité de Kiki. Après une demi-heure de torture mentale (compil' de Dorothée), Shaka apprit que les chevaliers étaient partis à Las Vegas. Il s'y rendit donc à la seconde. Devant tous les néons des casinos, Shaka ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il décida de pénétrer dans le casino à sa droite: Le César Palace.

Les joueurs étaient nombreux et il n'allait pas être facile de repérer un chevalier au beau milieu de cette foule. Un animateur déguisé en centurion s'approcha de lui.

animateur 1> Dis, donc, toi! Tu crois pas que tu te serais un peu trompé de casino?

Shaka> Excusez-moi mais je cherche une centaine de personnes pour...

animateur 1> Quoi, tu oses en plus avouer que tu es là pour nous piquer notre clientèle! J'te préviens, ça va pas se passer comme ça! Je m'en vais prévenir la direction!

Shaka regarda cet étrange individu s'éloigner. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, lui qui était si parfait. Un autre individu, portant le même costume s'approcha.

animateur 2> Eh t'inquiètes pas pour ce qu'il a dit. C'est juste un gros lèche-botte en quête de promotion. Le mieux que tu aies à faire est de quitter ce costume, le planquer quelque part et te fondre dans la foule.

Shaka> ôta donc sa toge et son casque et les téléporta au Sanctuaire. Il avait dessous sa tenue de moine bouddhiste.

animateur 2> Euh, c'est un autre déguisement?

Shaka> Je ne me déguise jamais. Ceci est la tenue que je porte pour les cérémonie bouddhistes, comme elle est légère c'est aussi celle que je mets en dessous de ma tenue de fonction, que j'avais tout à l'heure. Saga lui la portait sans rien dessous, l'inconscient! Il n'a jamais pensé que si par hasard sa tenue prenait feu et qu'il doive l'ôter devant la foule, il se retrouverai dans de beaux draps... enfin, façon de parler!

Shaka se remit donc à la recherche des saints et des gardes. Un animateur passa avec un lion en laisse.

Shaka> Ce lion me dit quelque chose... Achille!

Le lion se retourna

Shaka> Ah! je savais bien que c'était toi! Allez tu vas me conduire à Aïolia!

animateur 3> Siouplait m'sieur, écartez vous du lion, il est apprivoisé, mais si c'est quelqu'un qu'y connaît pas! reconnaît son interlocuteur> Oh mince! C'est Sha-sha... c'est Sha-sha, c'est le Grand Pope!

Shaka> Eh! Mais vous êtes le garde droit de la salle du Pope! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans cette tenue?

garde 3> Ben c'est que nous les gardes, on est pas très bien payé...

lecteurs> Vu c'que vous foutez, on devrait même pas vous payer!

garde 3> ... et donc pour pouvoir jouer on s'est fait engager par différents casinos.

Shaka> Bon sang! Maintenant que j'y pense, les deux autres, c'était aussi des gardes, et dire qu'ils ont fait comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas!

garde 3> Zut! C'est c'que j'aurais du faire aussi!

Shaka> Bon vous allez m'attendre dans la rue, en tenue de garde du sanctuaire, avec les deux autres, et je vous préviens! Le premier que j'attrape en train de chuchoter, bavarder, papoter ou quoi que se soit... ZEEEERRROOOOO!

scénariste> Euh Shaka! C'était pas ça ta réplique. Ca c'était un sketch d'Élie Kakou!

Shaka> Hein! T'es sûr!

scénariste> Tout à fait sûr!

Shaka> Ah oui! Ca me revient, bon on reprend au garde. Et je vous préviens, si jamais il manque quelqu'un, vous serez le prochain repas de ce cher Achille.

Sur ce, il prit la laisse d'Achille qui l'entraîna dans la salle du bar, près de la scène, où visiblement un spectacle allait commencer. A la table la plus proche de la scène, était assis le frère du maître du 'ros minet. Shaka lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Ayoros> Pas maintenant, le spectacle va commencer!

Shaka> Ayoros!

Ayoros> Quoi! se retourne A... E... I... O... U... Au revoir! tenta de fuir>

Shaka, le rattrapa> Pas si vite! Tu vas me dire où se trouve ton frère, et tous les autres, et tu vas rester ici pendant le spectacle, au moins je saurai où tu es.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et l'on vit Petra et Michelle arriver sur scène, la musique d'attente fut remplacée par "You can leave your hat on" Elle se mirent à danser de façon ultra sensuelle. Shaka était atterré.

Shaka> Ayoros, file dans la rue m'attendre avec les gardes et les autres personnes que tu pourrais croiser sur le chemin. Et dis-moi où est ton frère!

Ayoros> Il est dans la chambre 311. Mais...

Shaka était monté sur la scène avant que les filles n'enlèvent leur soutien-gorge. Il leur dit sur un ton sec de se rhabiller et de l'attendre avec les autres dans la rue. Puis il partit pour la chambre 311 avant l'arrivée de la sécurité. Il toqua à la porte fermement. Marine lui ouvrit seulement vêtue du drap du lit. Sous la surprise Shaka se retourna et rougit.

Shaka> Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était la chambre d'Aïolia!

Aïolia> Qui c'est mon cœur ?

Shaka, se retourna une expression de dégoût sur le visage> Mais c'est pas vrai! Vous êtes tous des bêtes!

Marine, très calme> Chéri, je crois que la fête est terminée, c'est Shaka.

Aïolia, déçu> Oh non! pour lui> Décidément, ras le cul, il m'entraîne dans un combat de mille jours, il devient Grand Pope, alors que j'avais triché pour que ce soit mon frère, et maintenant il vient pourrir ma vie de couple.

Shaka ayant remis ses doléances à Marine s'en alla en quête d'autres saints. Il ne trouva plus personne au César palace. Il alla donc voir un peu plus loin, dans un autre casino. Il y trouva Shura aux machines à sous. Celui-ci lui indiqua que Seiya était aussi dans le coin. Justement, à la table de craps, Shina, un bras agrippant fermement celui de Seiya, s'apprêtait à lancer les dés.

Shina> Allez Seiya souffle sur les dés!

Seiya> Pour quoi faire?

Shina> Pour me porter chance! Je tente le huit parfait!

Seiya> D'accord

Il souffla et Shina lança les dés qui roulèrent sur la table, rebondirent contre le bord d'en face, et vinrent terminer leur course au beau milieu de la table. Le premier s'arrêta sur le quatre. Le deuxième, sur le point de s'arrêter, laissait deux possibilités: le cinq où le quatre. Le dé allait pour tomber sur le cinq quand un homme, sur le côté de la table, éternua, repoussant le dé sur la face gagnante. Shina, folle de joie embrassa Seiya qui n'en revint pas! D'abord surpris puis dégoûté, il la repoussa.

Seiya> Mais ça va pas! qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Shina> Oh! Excuse-moi! Tu penses encore à Miho!

Seiya> Tiens je l'avais oublié elle! Mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est dégoûtant de mettre ta langue dans ma bouche!

Shina> J'ai compris, tu ne m'aimes pas c'est çà! Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à aller me jeter du haut d'une falaise.

Seiya> Non Shina! Je t'interdis de faire ça!

Shina> Alors tu tiens à moi!

Seiya> Y a que moi qu'ai le droit de tomber des falaise, j'ai un contrat pour le prouver!

lecteurs> Quel mytho le mec! Et l'épisode où il est dans la maison du Lion et que c'est Marine qui chute de la falaise.

Seiya> Je sais mais regardez, il y a une clause dans mon contrat juste pour cet épisode.

Shaka> Ah Seiya te voilà, écoute, je sais qu'on te doit tout, que sans toi Athéna serait morte 8 fois (vous pouvez compter c'est le bon nombre: 4 films, Sanctuaire, Asgard, Poséidon et Hadès) mais bon, lâcher le Sanctuaire comme ça sans prévenir, ça se fait pas.

Seiya> Mais moi je voulais pas, mais comme ils y allaient tous, j'ai suivi le mouvement, et puis y a Shina qui me lâche pas le bras!

Shaka> Oui bon ça va Seiya, tu seras pas puni, mais rentre tout de suite.

Et une nouvelle victoire, pas bien difficile pour Shaka.

Il se rendit ensuite sur les traces de Shun, comme Seiya le lui avait indiqué, dans un bar derrière le César Palace. Il entra dans le bar et faillit étouffer tant la fumée de cigarettes, cigares, joins et autres pétards était épaisse. Quand il se fut habitué, il partit à la recherche de Shun, il remarqua une clientèle exclusivement masculine. Pour la plupart composée de motards grassouillets de 2m en moyenne et de tour de poitrine à faire pâlir Pamela Anderson. Il questionna le barman pour savoir s'il avait vu un jeune homme à la chevelure verdâtre. Le barman lui indiqua la scène.

barman> Il arrive dans deux minutes.

Shaka alla s'asseoir à une table, manquant de rater la chaise. Un homme barbu, chevelu, vêtu d'un jean d'une grand marque américaine et d'un veston en cuir s'assit à ses côtés.

motard> Salut!

Shaka> Bonsoir.

motard> J'm'appelle Dan! Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

Shaka> Je m'appelle Shaka.

Dan> C'est mignon ça, ça viens d'Inde non?

Shaka> Euh si tout à fait.

Dan, caressant l'épaule de Shaka> Dis-moi Shaka, t'es libre où t'as déjà quelqu'un?

Shaka regarda Dan avec des yeux exprimant à la fois un étonnement plus grand que l'Everest et un dégoût plus profond que la fosse des Mariannes. Puis la frayeur, que dis-je l'effroi vint remplacer cette expression. Il se leva et allait s'en aller. Il découvrit alors que, trois tables plus loin, se trouvaient Misty et Aphrodite, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre, des projecteurs balayaient le rideau qui s'ouvrit. Le tambour fut remplacé par des notes de trompettes et Shun, accompagné de quatre gardes du sanctuaire entra sur scène. Shun était habillé en policier, les autres étaient déguisés respectivement en motard, indien, ouvrier et cow-boy.

les 5> Young men

Shun> There's no need to feel down

tous> I said young men

Shun> put your seat on the ground

Misty> Vas y Shun! C'est toi le plus beau après Aphro et moi

Aphro> Ouais Shun! On t'aime!

Shaka> Aphrodite, Misty! Que faites vous donc!

Aphro> Tiens Shaka! J'savais pas qu't'étais des nôtres. Assieds-toi...

Shun> It's fun to stay at the...

tous> Y.M.CA.

Shaka> JE NE SUIS PAS DES VÔÔÔTRES! JE VIENS VOUS RAMENER AU SANCTUAIRE! MOI TOUT PUISSANT, SUIS-JE DONC LE SEUL CHEVALIER RESPONSABLE ICI? LE SPECTACLE EST TERMINE, ON RENTRE. ET JE VOUS PREVIENS QU'AU PROCHAIN COUP DU MÊME GENRE JE FAIS TOUT PETER!

Shun, Aphro, Misty et les gardes filèrent la queue entre les jambes. Ils rejoignirent Seiya et les autres dans la rue.

Seiya> Ben, pourquoi vous tremblez comme ça?

Shun> C'est Shaka, j'crois que cette fois on a été trop loin avec lui. Il risque de tout détruire.

Ayoros> Shaka? Tout détruire? Noon! Vous le connaissez mal, il doit déjà s'être calmé.

C'est alors qu'un cosmos quasi infini et terriblement menaçant se fit sentir. On vit une colonne de lumière jaillir d'un casino, il s'en suivit une explosion qui raya Las Vegas de la carte. Tous les chevaliers, Seiya et Shun y comprit furent projetés jusqu'en Grèce, mais seuls quelques uns retombèrent au Sanctuaire où à Athènes. Certains gardes et des chevaliers tels Ban où Geki, qui ne savaient pas que Shaka était à leur recherche et qui se trouvaient à un point diamétralement opposé à celui de Seiya & co. par rapport a Shaka furent propulsés jusqu'en France.

Quelques jours plus tard au Sanctuaire.

Aldé> Aïe! Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir mal au dos!

DM> Hé! Hé! Hé!

Mü> Oh! Rigole-pas toi. C'est quand même ta faute ce qui est arrivé à Las Vegas!

DM> Ouais, et c'était rigolo, toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Shura> Quand même, c'est une honte de t'être "bip" (bruitage de censure)une poupée gonflable ressemblant à Athéna.

DM> C'est pas ma faute si les "bip" de chair et de sang ne me faisait"bip" que quand je me mettait à les étriper.

Camus, dégouté> Ah! Mais tu es infecte comme type. Comment les dieux ont-ils pu te ramener à la vie.

DM> Ben en fait j'ai "bip" Aphrodite pour pouvoir ressusciter.

Saga> Beurk! J'savais pas qu' t'en était.

Kanon> Et puis je vois pas en quoi le faire avec Aphro à pu t'aider à ressusciter.

DM> Espèces de doubles crétins. Je parle pas d'Aphro le chevalier d'or, Je parle d'Aphrodite la déesse!

Dohko> Oh le veinard! Et alors, elle était bonne?

On entendit alors le ciel gronder et la foudre vint frapper la maison du Taureau juste entre DM et Dohko. La voix de Shaka résonna à travers les douze maisons.

Shaka> Bande de misérables vers fornicateurs. Que je vous reprenne une seule fois encore à manquer de respect envers une déesse et je vous fait rôtir!

Saga> Et ben! il est vraiment fâché cette fois. C'est encore ta faute DM.

DM> Que dalle! C'est la faute du narrateur, c'est lui qui m'a fait faire ça.

narrateur> Mais non c'est pas moi. C'est toi qui l'a acheté cette poupée.

Kanon> Mytho! Tu fais ce que tu veux de nous.

narrateur> Mais la preuve que non puisque vous avez la volonté de vous rebeller contre moi.

Aldé> Moi je serai d'avis de vérifier si on peut vraiment se rebeller contre lui.

tous> Ouais!

Le ciel s'assombrit alors. La terre se mit à trembler. Une faille s'ouvrit prête à engloutir la maison du Taureau et ses occupants. Le vent se déchaîna et soufflait à plus de 250 km/h.

Shun> C'est rien ça: Tempête nébulaire !

DM> On va lui faire sa fête.

narrateur> Vous le prenez comme ça!

Une comète se dirigeait droit sur la Terre, elle allait atteindre la Grèce, à proximité d'Athènes, dans quelques secondes.

Mü> Même pas peur! Starlight extinction!

Aldé> La corne du taureau!

Ayoros> Atomic Thunderbolt!

Seiya> Big Bang!

narrateur> Pas mal, mais vous ne pourrez rien contre ça:

Les 14 chevaliers alors présents s'écroulèrent, leur corps commença à disparaître en partant des pieds. Leur douleur était inqualifiable. Leurs hurlements devaient facilement s'entendre de l'autre côté de la terre. Ils n'avaient jamais rien connu de si douloureux, même au cours de leurs affrontements contre les dieux Poséidon et Hadès.

Shun> C'est bon! C'est bon! On se rend!

tous> Oui pitié! Arrêtez ça, vous êtes le meilleur, vous avez raison!

narrateur> Je préfère ça.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Les chevaliers étaient sains et saufs. La vie repris alors son cours au Sanctuaire.

Fin


	6. Vacations

Vacations

Bon, voyons voir ce que font les chevaliers en ces temps de paix.

Jabu : Ouais ! J'suis le premier ! Tout l'monde m'aime !

TUT 

Hyoga : S'il te plait flamme !

Flamme : Mais puisque je te dis que je ne peux pas ce soir !

Hyoga : Maieuh !

Hagen : Bonjour vous deux ! Comment allez-vous !

Flamme : Très bien, merci Hagen, c'est gentil !

Hyoga : Dis Hagen, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?

Hagen : Pourquoi pas, tu attends juste deux secondes. (à Flamme) Alors, c'est d'accord pour ce soir !

Flamme : Bien sûr mon chéri !

Hagen : Tu viens Hyoga, on y va !

Hyoga : Tout de suite ! (à part) Tu vas voir !

TUT

Jabu : Ah ! Ils sont revenus...

TUT

Seiya : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Shina ?

Shina : Viens, tu verras !

TUT

DM : Bonjour Mû ! Dis tu pourrais me faire mon armure, je me suis fait une petite égratignure et je voudrais qu'elle soit impec' pour ce soir !

Mû : Ça fera 20 drachmes (eh oui, ca se passe pas en 2002 mais en 1988, y a pas d'euro).

DM : Quoi ! Mais depuis quand tu fais payer pour réparer les armures !

Mû : Depuis qu'on m'amène des armures égratignées tous les jours alors que le monde est en paix !

TUT

Jabu : Dites, c'était pas sympa de...

TUT

Shiryu : Mais puisque je te dis que ça me fais plaisir !

Shunreï : Menteur ! Tu as fait une tête de mépris quand tu as vu ce que c'était !

Shiryu : C'est parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais il me seras très utile ce mouton en porcelaine !

TUT

Aphro : Dis-moi, mon chou ! Où t'as mis le peigne ?

Misty : Dans le deuxième tiroir du meuble de droite !

Aphro : Merci mamour !

Misty : De rien choupinou !

TUT

Seiya : Ben c'est qu'un lapin, si tu voulais du lapin à diner il fallait le dire !

Shina : Idiot, c'est pas pour le manger que je l'ai attrapé, tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Seiya : Ben, non ! Y avait quelque chose à remarquer ?

Shina : Mais enfin, c'est le lapin que tu essayais d'attraper le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois !

Seiya : Quand ça ?

Shina : Tu ne t'en souviens plus plus ?

Seiya : Ben...

Shina : Ooooooouuuuuuiiiiinnnnn ! Il ne m'aime paaaaaaaaaaas !

TUT

Ayoros : S'il te plait Sagaaa !

Saga : Ecoute, Ayoros, je suis désolé, mais ce pouvoir n'était utilisé que par l'autre moi, qui étais maléfique, je ne sais pas me servir de l'illusion démoniaque !

Ayoros : T'es vraiment sûr !

Saga : Totalement .

Ayoros (en sortant) : Zut ! J'arrive pas à croire que mon frère puisse se faire une nana que je ne me serai jamais faite !

TUT

Ikki : Non je veux pas !

Nausica : Ikki, ne me force pas à te gronder !

Ikki : Mais c'est humiliant !

Nausica : Mais enfin, on est chez nous, personne ne peut nous voir !

Ikki : Non, c'est trop petit, ça me coupe la circulation !

Nausica : Ikki, si tu ne met se porte-jaretelle, je te quitte !

Ikki : Ouuuuiiin ! pourquoi elle est pas douce et sage comme sa soeur ?

TUT

Camus : Aldé ! T'es là ?

Aldé : Oui, je suis dans le salon !

Camus : Dis, comme l'anniv d'Ayoros approche (voit Aldé avec son armure et, par dessus, un tablier rose avec un poussin et Piyo-Piyo écrit dessus, le tout un balai à la main) Pfouhahaha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue !

Aldé : Ben quoi ? Je fais le ménage ! C'est une surprise pour Paw-Nee !

Camus : La petite indienne qui s'est installé à côté de chez toi ! Et ça marche bien pour vous deux ?

Aldé : Comment ça ? On est juste des amis !

Camus : A d'autres !

Une sonnerie se fit entendre.

Aldé : Mon ragoût ! (se dirige vers la cuisine suivi de Camus) Bon, pour ce qui est de l'anniv' d' Ayoros, bien sûr je participe.

Camus : Non, ça je m'en doutais, ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu avais une idée de cadeau.

Aldé : Chais pas ! J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi ! Pourquoi pas une cible !

Camus : Mouais, pas con. J'vais en parler aux autres. J'en profiterai pour leur dire pour le cosplay.

Aldé : Quel cosplay ?

Camus : Ben toi déguisé en Juliette de Juliette je t'aime !

Aldé : CAMUUUUUS !

TUT

Jabu : Et c'est alors que j'intervint sauvant in-extrémis Seiya de ce ...

TUT

Jabu : Tiens...

TUT

Jabu : ... vous ...

TUT

Jabu : ... revoilà ...

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Jabu : ... je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle qui relate nos aventures, vous voulez que je vous en lise un bout ?

Auteur : Mais arrêtez de m'envoyer chez lui, j'en ai rien à faire de sa vie sexuelle avec les mouches à merde philanthropes ! Envoyez-moi chez quelqu'un d'autre, s'il vous plait !

TUT

Aphro : Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas ou elle est !

Misty : Menteur, même que tu me l'a emprunté hier !

Aphro : Et après ! Je te l'ai rendue, ta crème dépilatoire !

Misty : Dans tes rêves ! (éclair de génie) Ah ça y est ! Tu supportes pas que je sois plus beau que toi, c'est ça !

Aphro : N'importe quoi, c'est moi le plus beau des chevaliers de tous les temps ! Demande aux autres

Misty : Dans tes rêves, espèce de mytho dégénéré !

Aphro : Comment oses-tu ? Grosse vache irlandaise ancéphalitée spongiformément ! Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, je demande le divorce !

Misty : T'es vraiment une triple buse, le PACS sera pas inventé avant une dizaine d'années.

TUT

Junon : Dis-moi Shun, tu m'aimes ?

Shun : Oui !

Junon : Et tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

Shun : Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ces questions ?

Junon : Ben c'est que tu est tellement beau, toutes les filles doivent être folles de toi, tu pourrais me quitter pour une qui serais plus belle que moi !

Shun : Plus belle que toi ! Mais voyons, tu es la fille la mieux gaulée du Sanctuaire, on s'entends parfaitement, et ce depuis qu'on est tout petits. Et en plus tu baises comme une reine. Je ne peux décemment pas te quitter, il n'y à qu'un mec aussi beau, gentil, intelligent, fort et doux que moi qui puisse te mériter !

Junon : T'as oublié modeste !

Shun : Ah oui ! Excuse-moi !

TUT

Marine : Ben t'en fais une triste mine Shina !

Shina : C'est Seiya, il ...snif... il ...

Marine : Il a essayé d'abuser de toi !

Shina : Si seulement, mais non ! Je le drague, je l'emmene dans des endroits romantique, je fais tout pour qu'il comprenne que je tiens à lui plus que tout au monde et je me prends rateaux sur rateaux.

Marine : Ah ! Je crois que j'ai saisi le problème, et je pense savoir quelle en est la cause.

Shina : C'est vrai !

Marine : Je crois que Seiya... (roulement de tambour) ... N'est pas pubert, il n'entend rien à ce que tu lui dit parce que pour l'instant il ne voit pas les femme comme un objet de désir.

Shina : Minute papillon !

Marine : Non, moi c'est l'aigle !

Shina : Qu'importe, Seiya va avoir 15 ans, à cet âge là, tout homme normalement constitué est pubert !

Marine : Ben... Il se peut que lors de son entraînement pour devenir chevalier il ait reçu un coup là où il ne fallait pas !

TUT

Kanon : Dis Mû ! Tu pourrais me retaper l'écaille du dragon des mers ?

Mû : Hein ! Mais pourquoi donc ?

Kanon : Ben y a Saga qui arrête pas de m'embêter parce que lui, il a une armure. Avec l'écaille je pourrais me défendre.

Mû : Bon j'veux bien, mais ça va pas être facile de réparer ce qui à été détruit par un dieu. T'as de quoi payer j'espère ?

Kanon : Mille drachmes, ça te vas ?

Mû, des dollars dans les yeux : Bien maître ! Votre armure seras prête ce soir sans faute. Euh pardon votre écaille.

Kanon : Merci, Mû !

Mû : Tiens, j'y pense ! DM est venue me demander des réparations ce matin alors que son armure n'avait qu'une petite rayure sur le flanc. Il doit mijoter quelque chose, et ce serait pour ce soir. Ca te dérangerais pas trop d'aller voir ?

Kanon : J'y vais !

TUT

Ichi : C'est bizarre parce que les araignées je peux pas, mais les scorpions çà me gène pas.

Milo : Merci, c'est super sympa de t'occuper d'eux pendant mes vacances ! Fais quand même attention, ils leur arrive de piquer de temps en temps.

Ichi : Oh ! Les venins, je suis immunisé. Entre ma collection de serpents mortels et les crochets de mon armures, j'ai été empoisonné des dizaines de fois !

Milo : Ha ! (à part) Faut être débile pour s'empoisonner avec sa propre armure.

Ichi : Allez ! Bonne route !

TUT

Aphro : Snif ! Bouhouhou !

Michelle : Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Aphro : C'est Misty, il a été vilaine avec moi !

Michelle : Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Aphro : Oui ! Il m'a même traité de mytho dégénéré !

Michelle : Allez ! Ca va passer.

Aphro : T'es gentille, toi.

Michelle : Merci !

Aphro : Mais en plus t'es vachement belle !

Michelle : Tu vas me faire rougir !

TUT

Kanon : Deathmask !

DM : Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a !

Kanon : J'voudrais te parler un peu, t'as un moment !

DM : Deux secondes, je sors de la douche !

DM : Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais !

Kanon : J'ai entendu dire que tu préparais quelque chose pour ce soir !

DM : Ah bon ! J'en avais pourtant parlé à personne !

Kanon : Tu admets donc !

DM : Ben j'ai pas de raison de le cacher !

Kanon : Tu sais que tu seras seul !

DM : Bien sûr que non, je serais pas seul, sinon y aurait rien ce soir !

Kanon : Quoi ! Mais alors qui pourrait... Non ! Tu vas le faire avec Saga !

DM : Hein ! Mais t'es dégoûtant comme type ! J'sais bien qu'Aphro et Misty ça les dérange pas puisque c'est vrai, mais comment peux-tu oser penser que j'en suis !

Kanon : Euh ! On parle bien de trahir le Sanctuaire !

DM : J't'en foutrais moi, des trahir le... Attends, tu croyais que je voulais trahir le Sanctuaire ce soir ?

Kanon : Ben c'est ce que m'as dit Mû !

DM : Triple buse ! Ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec Petra, on va au ciné !

Kanon : Aaaaaaaah ! C'est qui Petra ?

DM : C'est une femme récemment sacrée chevalier d'argent du Dauphin ! (cf: Le sang neuf du sanctuaire)

Kanon : Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce que vous allez voir !

DM : Un film d'horreur bien sûr !

Kanon : Ouais, j'm'en doutais. T'as encore des progrès à faire question romantisme. Tu dois sans doute penser que c'est pour les chiffes molles mais si tu n'es pas un peu romantique, elle va vite te laisser tomber.

DM : C'est toi qui y connait rien, j'mets pas des visages de cadavres dans ma maison pour le plaisir ! La première chose qu'une fille fait quand elle à peur, c'est de sauter dans les bras du premier mec qui passe !

TUT

Seiya : Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Prend un magazine et le feuillette

Seiya : Mais, pourquoi elles sont toutes nues, les filles sur ces photos ? Et pourquoi elles ont pas de zizi ?

Réfléchit quelques secondes.

Seiya : Je vais aller demander à Aïolia !

TUT

Nachi : 4 lettres, loup !

Ban : De même, lion !

Romejko :Les 45 secondes sont écoulées.

Candidat 1 :9 lettres !

Candidat 2 : De même, avec pollution.

TUT

Ayoros : Vous m'avez fait demander !

Shaka : Oui, Ayoros ! J'ai une mission a te confier.

Ayoros : Laquelle ?

Shaka : Cela fait deux jours que personne n'a vu Shura, pourtant son cosmos, bien que faible, reste perceptible. Il s'est peut-être blessé. Tu vas partir à sa recherche.

Ayoros : Je suis à vos ordres Grand Pope.

TUT

Aïolia : Et voilà comment on fait les bébés, et c'est pour ça que les femmes ont pas de zizi !

Seiya : Oui, mais pourquoi elles sont nues les femmes sur ces photos ?

Aïolia : C'est que... Comment t'expliquer ça. Bon ! En général, on ne vit pas tout nu ?

Seiya : Non !

Aïolia : Et bien les hommes sont curieux, et ils aiment savoir à quoi ressemblent les filles quand elles sont nues (surtout mon frère) ! Et il y a certaines filles que ça ne dérangent pas de se montrer nues. Alors des hommes payent ces femmes pour prendre des photos d'elles quand elles sont nues et ils les mettent dans ces magazines, comme ça tous les hommes peuvent les regarder et eprouver un peu de plaisir même quand ils sont seul !

Seiya : Comment ça du plaisir ?

Aïolia : Tu te rappelle ce que je viens de te dire sur comment on fait les bébés ?

Seiya : Oui !

Aïolia : Et bien ça procure beaucoup de plaisir à l'homme et à la femme. Avec ces livres, un homme qui n'a pas de femme qui veuille faire l'amour avec lui peut se faire du plaisir mais tout seul.

Marine : AÏOLIA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN D'APPRENDRE A SEIYA !

Shina (cachée) : Désolé Aïolia, mais maintenant que tu lui a appris les choses de la vie, il ne me reste plus qu'a lui faire prendre cette potion qui guérit les impuissants et le tour est joué !

TUT

Petra : Beurk ! Il était horrible ce film

Deathmask : Allons, ça va passer ! Si tu veux j'peux te consoler ?

Petra : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel genre d'homme est tu donc pour croire que tu pourrais me mettre dans ton lit le premier soir ! (grosse baffe, s'en va, la main sur l'estomac)

DM : Non, Petra, c'est pas à ça que je... Reviens ! Ouin !

TUT

Shura : Mmmmmmmmmh ! mmh mmmmmh mmhmhmh mh mh mhmhmhmh !

Ayoros : La ferme ! Alors comme ça tu pensais que j'allais facilement oublier que c'est toi qui m'as tué et qu'en plus tu as faillit tuer Athéna par la même !

Shura : Mmmmmh ! Mmmh mmh mh mmmhmhmh !

TUT

Aphro : Misty ! Je suis venu m'excuser pour notre dispute.

Misty : Oh tu sais je ne t'en veux déjà plus, et puis c'est aussi ma faute ce qui est arrivé.

Aphro : Peut-être, mais je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait après (snif).

Misty (curieux) : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Aphro : J'étais déprimé, alors, quand quelqu'un m'a réconforter, j'ai...

Misty : Ne me dis pas que tu as embrassé un autre homme que moi !

Aphro (en larmes) : Non c'est pire (snif snif)

Misty (furax) : Comment ça pire ?

Aphro : C'était pas un homme, c'était une femme.

Misty (dégouté) : Comment, mais tu es immonde ! Beurk ! Penser que tu ai pu faire ça avec une fille, aaah mon Dieu ! C'est dégueulasse ! Ah c'est tellement horrible que je te pardonne, tu as déjà du être bien assez puni.

FIN


	7. Flamme chez la voyante

**Flamme chez la voyante**

A Asgard, une ombre se faufile dans la rue, faisant bien attention à n'être vue de personne. Tout le monde la connaissait et si on savait où elle se rendait, ça finirait sûrement aux oreilles des principaux intéressés. Enfin elle allait parvenir à son but. La boutique de la diseuse de bonne aventure était à quelques mètres, il n'y avait que la rue à traverser. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, attendit le moment propice où personne ne regarderait vers elle puis elle bondit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Dans le hall, elle ôta sa capuche, c'était la princesse Flamme (Non, PAS le capitaine). Elle s'avança, la boutique était vide, la voyante se limait les ongles.

Voyante : Venez, je vous attendais.

Flamme : Vous... vous saviez que je venais ?

Voyante : Non ! Mais j'attends les clients ! Et puis ça en jette quand je lance cette phrase. Venez vous asseoir en face de moi princesse.

Flamme : Ca alors ! Vous avez même deviné que je suis la princesse !

Voyante : C'était pas difficile, le narrateur l'a dit 7 lignes plus haut.

Narrateur: Bon vous pourriez continuer S.V.P. ?

Voyante : Hum ! Alors, que voudriez-vous savoir ?

Flamme : Je voudrais savoir à qui je suis destinée, voyez-vous, j'ai deux prétendants et j'aime les deux autant l'un que l'autre.

Voyante : Je vois !

Flamme : Vous voyez quoi ?

Voyante : Je vois ! C'est le problème classique des jeunes filles aussi belles que vous, je me rappelle la petite Juliette, elle hésitait tant entre son locataire et son prof de tennis. Et cette mignonne Lucile, c'était plus dur encore pour elle, Mathias et Tristan étaient de très bon amis et elle ne voulait pas briser cette amitié. Et la jolie...

Narrateur : Dites, on peut en revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe ? J'aimerais bien savoir avec lequel des deux je dois la caser moi !

Voyante : Pardon ! Bon voyons ce que me dit ma boule ? Je le vois mal, je ne distingue que quelques détails physiques.

Flamme : Dites toujours, ça peut servir !

Voyante : Je vois que l'élu de ton cœur seras un homme... blond !

Narrateur : On est super avancé !

Voyante : Il a les yeux bleus, j'en suis certaine !

Flamme : Mais dites-moi, vous ne pourriez pas essayer de me dire son nom ?

Voyante : Je peux essayer mais ce que vous me demandez là est très difficile.

La voyante se concentra pendant de longues secondes, grognant, gémissant, gesticulant.

Whoopi Goldberg : Hey ! Elle a piqué ma gestuelle !

Voyante : Ca y est, le nom se forme dans ma boule...

C'est alors que la boule explosa.

Voyante : Saperlipopette ! La boule de cristal de mon arrière-grand mère ! Elle va venir me hanter pour ça. Enfin je peux quand même vous aider, j'ai eu le temps de lire...

Flamme :C'est vrai ? Vous avez lu son nom ? Vite, dites-le moi, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites, dites...

Narrateur : Flamme !

Flamme : Quoi !

Narrateur :Si tu la laissait parler ? Hein ! (à la voyante) Vous pouvez y aller.

Voyante : Bien, en fait, je n'ai pas vu son nom en entier. Je sais juste qu'il commence par un "H" et qu'il y a aussi un"g" et "a"dans son nom.

Narrateur et Flamme, mine patibulaire : Super !

Voyante : Quoi ! Ce sont de bons indices non !


	8. Pensées

**Première partie : culpabilté**

_Deathmask_

Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant que la guerre sainte nous opposant à Hadès s'était achevée, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille contre les Titans, depuis notre résurrection. Pourtant il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je me demande pour quelle raison les dieux m'avaient ramenés à la vie. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais participé à la destruction du mur des lamentations. Mais à mes yeux, ce seul acte où je ne risquais rien puisqu'étant déjà mort, ne pouvait en aucun cas racheter les atrocités que j'avais commises sous le reigne de Saga, tous ces innocents que j'ai massacré, ce que j'ai osé faire à Shiryu. Je dois aussi avouer que lorsque Hadès nous a proposé de revenir à la vie, je n'ai pas pensé au fait d'aller prévenir Athéna, je pensais surtout au fait que j'allais revenir à la vie, et s'il fallait vendre mon âme à l'ennemi pour ce faire, après tout, pourquoi pas. Ce n'est qu'après, en apprenant les actes de Saga, Camus et Shura que je me suis mis à réfléchir et que je me suis aperçu que tout au long de ma vie, et de ma mort, j'avais fait fausse route. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à agir lorsqu'on avait besoin de moi. Même si j'avais vécu dans la lâcheté en me mentant à moi-même comme je l'avais fait, j'étais fermement décidé à prouver, à chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion, que j'étais redevenu un chevalier digne de ce nom.

_Aphrodite _

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai croisé d'autres chevaliers, j'ai plaisanté avec eux comme si de rien n'était, mais pourtant, rien de ce que je ne ferais ne pourra me faire oublier. Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais laid et sale alors que je me croyais beau. Tous les méfaits que j'ai commis par "loyauté" envers Saga, loyauté n'est bien sûr le bon mot: ce serait plutôt par lâcheté. Et puis je ne me suis pas arrêté là dans mes actes malsains, je suis allé jusqu'à vendre mon âme à Abel pour la vengeance. Certes, j'ai essayé d'aider de mon mieux mes amis chevaliers dans la guerre sainte que nous avons vécu, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu être très utile, renvoyé en enfer par Mû, je n'ai guère pu faire mieux que de participer à la destruction du mur des lamentations. Cette vie qui m'a été rendue, je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter, mais je me dis que le meilleur moyen de me repentir est de m'entraîner dur chaque jour et de former de nouveaux chevaliers. Même si pour l'instant les quelques candidats sont loin d'avoir la valeur nécessaire à un bon chevalier. Mais je ne suis pas en position de les juger. Je me dois de tout faire pour que, comme moi, ils changent et deviennent de valeureux chevaliers.

_Saga / Kanon_

Combien de temps à pu s'écouler depuis la dernière bataille, tous cela me semble tellement loin aujourd'hui, je suis en vie, mon frère aussi. Pourtant je ne mérite pas de vivre. Coupable d'avoir voulu tromper mon entourage, je ne vois pas comment ai-je pu mériter cette seconde chance.

_Saga_

Comment les dieux ont ils pu oublier ma traitrise envers Athéna, traîtrise double qui plus est, puisque je me suis servi de l'Athéna exclamation contre mes propres amis, tuant Shaka, et risquant de tuer aussi Shiryu, Aïolia, Mû et Milo.

_Kanon _

Comment se fait-il que personne ne m'ait reproché d'avoir voulu manipuler un dieu, afin d'en éliminer deux et de prendre leur place. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à me pardonner ne serait-ce qu'un seul des coups que j'ai pu porté à Ikki.

_Saga / Kanon_

Et puis pourquoi après la disparition d'Athéna ses saints ont-ils été ramenés à la vie avec leurs armures qui normalement doivent sommeiller entre deux réincarnations de notre déesse. En y réfléchissant un peu, peut-être que l'on va à nouveau devoir... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, nous avons vaincu tous nos adversaires, il n'y a plus personne pour menacer la Terre. A moins que... Je ferais peut-être mieux de me remettre à l'entraînement, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive, mais on ne sait jamais, comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois !

**Deuxième partie : Tracas**

_Camus_

Combien de temps pouvons nous avoir ? Plus beaucoup je le crains. Il sera bientôt libéré de son sceau, et je perdrai ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde. Je ne veux pas y croire, et pourtant, mes prédictions se sont toujours avérées exactes. De mon affrontement contre Hyoga dont il sortirait vainqueur en m'ôtant la vie jusqu'à ses exploits à Elision, j'avais tout vu à l'avance. Avant de ressusciter, j'étais heureux d'avoir eu ce don, car il avait pu me montrer à quel point mon élève deviendrait fort. Mais maintenant je le maudissais, car il m'avait montré le trépas prochain de ce même élève si cher à mon coeur, alors que moi même j'étais sur place, sans rien faire pour pouvoir l'aider.

Mais je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, et la mort de Hyoga ne doit pas être le sujet de mes préoccupations, mais son bourreau, lui, devait retenir mon attention. Ce dieu si cruel, comment pouvait-il apparaître ? Pourquoi et comment va-t-il pouvoir briser le sceau qui le retient ? J'étais dans un état que jamais l'image que je laisse paraître ne pourraît indiquer, même à ceux qui me connaissent le mieux.

Ah si je n'avais pas ce fichu don, j'aurais pu comme les autres vivre tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet ennemi, mais d'un autre côté, si je ne l'avais pas eu, je n'aurais jamais affronté Hyoga, il n'aurait jamais atteint le septième sens, et nous aurions peut être perdu face à Hadès, où plus tard, face aux titans.

Pour en revenir à cet ennemi, dois-je en informer les autres pour qu'on puisse se préparer ? Présenté de cette façon, la réponse semble évidente, mais je ne me sens pas le droit de briser le bonheur auquel ils peuvent enfin goûter. Et puis, je ne sais même pas quand ce dieu réapparaîtra, cela pourrait-être demain comme dans une, voire deux années. Encore un inconvénient à ce don, je suis incapable de dater mes prévisions, et je n'en ai que lorsque ça concerne des personnes chères à mon coeur.

Si je leur apprends ce que je sais, il faudra aussi leur dire pour ce don, alors que même Hyoga l'ignore. Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre de voir arriver les évènements, et faire mon possible pour être prêt à aider Hyoga au moment fatidique.

_Shaka_

Cher journal, comme chaque mercredi, je me suis rendu sur Star Hill, et un détail à attiré mon attention. La planète Mars brillait d'une étrange lueur ce soir, non pas orangée comme d'accoutumée, mais d'un rouge sang, aussi vif que celui d'un viseur au laser. Ceci ne me disait rien qui vaille. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir, le sceau d'Athéna est censé tenir jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation. Peut être que je me fais du soucis pour rien. Après tout, nous avons déjà eu notre guerre sainte. Nous ne devrions plus avoir à affronter de divinité. Il n'est sans doute pas nécessaire d'en parler, c'est certainement une fausse alerte, et puis, ils peuvent enfin vivre dans la tranquilité, je ne peux pas les en priver, ce serait injuste, ils ont tant fait pour Athéna et pour le monde.

**Troisième partie : Bonheur**

_Shiryu_

Ah ! Quel bonheur de sentir la caresse du soleil sur ma peau ! De pouvoir passer mes journées à travailler la terre où à méditer sans craindre une prochaine bataille contre tel ou tel dieu ! J'ai comme l'impression que toute cette vie de combats, de peine et de souffrance n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont je suis enfin sorti, et, honnêtement, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Bien sûr, la disparition de Saori m'a attristé, mais après tout c'est une déesse, et elle n'a pas à vivre sur Terre s'il n'y a plus dedanger. Elle doit certainement elle aussi couler des jours heureux sur l'Olympe.

Je me sens vraiment l'homme le plus heureux du monde, j'ai une femme que j'aime, un travail peinard, plus aucune obligation; et entre nous, j'estime que mes frères et moi avons bien mérité un tel bonheur.

_Seiya_

Qu'est-ce que je vais manger à midi ?

_Hyoga_

Depuis quelque temps déjà, je suis venu m'installer ici, à Asgard. Et je dois dire qu'on y mène une vie de rêve, le climat n'est pas trop chaud, suffisamment sec. Bien sûr, il n'y a que deux saisons, l'hiver et le printemps, mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Et puis j'y ai d'excellents amis, à commencer par Hagen qui est vraiment au petits soins pour moi. J'aime particulièrement Thor, c'est un joyeux drille avec qui il est agréable de festoyer. Mime et Fenril me semblent un peu plus sombres commes personnages, quand aux jumeaux, Cid et Bud, on ne les voit pas souvent : ils sont toujours chez leurs parents ! En parlants de parents, j'ai récemment pu remonter le navire où sommeille ma mère à un niveau raisonnable, et éloigné des courants qui ont causé à Isaac la perte de son oeil et la rancune qu'il en a retenue. Bien sûr, si j'ai élu domicile ici, ce n'est pas juste pour ça. La principale raison est que la femme que j'aime y vit. Oui, je suis amoureux de Flamme. Bien sûr c'est la première chose que j'ai dite à Hagen. Ainsi la compétition est plus stimulante, et je ne risque pas de briser notre amitié si je l'emporte...

_Seiya_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la télé ce soir ?

_Shun_

Depuis que je vis au Sanctuaire, j'ai une drôle de sensation. Je suis devenu d'un seul coup quelqu'un d'important. Tout le monde me salue sur mon passage. Les enfants me regardent admiratifs, et surtout, j'ai June à mes côtés. En coulant des jours paisibles avec elle et Seiya, je me sens comme transporté par une joie immense, une envie de chanter et de me mettre à gambader dans les rues du village de Rodorio et sur les sentiers du Sanctuaire. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais connu le vrai bonheur. Petit, j'étais tourmenté par mes camarades et réconforté par Ikki. Mais j'avais en permanence un vide au fond de mon coeur. Un besoin d'être aimé. Je sais, bien sûr, que mon frère me donnait tout l'amour qu'il avait, mais j'avais besoin d'une autre forme d'amour, et celà m'empêchait d'être heureux. Puis est venu la séparation d'avec Ikki et mes six longues années d'entraînements, où j'étais obligé de souffrir et de faire souffrir. Mais j'avais le meilleur des maîtres, il savait me comprendre et essayait de me faire admettre que la gentillesse et la compassion doivent hélas être mises de côtés dans certaines situations. Et June étais là pour panser mes blessures. Ensuite, je suis devenu chevalier, et il a alors fallu se battre sans cesse. D'abord contre les chevaliers noirs et contre Ikki, mon propre frère. Puis contre les chevaliers d'argents, en laissant de côté les sentiments que nous avons eu en apprenant que Seiya, Jabu, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, moi et tous les autres orphelins qui avaient été envoyés dans les camps d'entraînement pour devenir chevaliers étions tous les enfants de l'homme qu'on maudissait le plus au monde. Il a ensuite fallu affronter les chevaliers d'or, après seulement quelques jours de répit durant lesquels nous avons tout de même été attaqués par la déesse Eris. Puis, alors que nous sortions à peine de l'hôpital, nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés à Abel (Apollon), ensuite ce fut Lucifer, et ses anges déchus. Après celà, il a fallu livrer la tragique bataille qui nous a opposée aux guerriers divins d'Asgard. Terrible bataille où nous avons été forcés de tuer des hommes valeureux, de bonne foi, aussi braves, vaillants et fidèles à Hilda que nous l'étions à Athéna. Dans la foulée, il nous à fallu affronter Poseidon et ses généraux. Puis Hadès et ses cent huit spectres. Enfin nous avons livré bataille contre les terrible titans, échappés des enfers du fait de la mort d'Hadès. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas un instant pu éprouver de vrai bonheur. Nous n'avions droit qu'à de brefs palliatifs, sous la forme de lassitude d'après une dure bataille. Mais maintenant tout ceci est oublié. Nous vivons en paix et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je vais effectivement prendre mon courage à deux mains et demander Junon en mariage.

_Seiya_

Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bien gaulée cette fille ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ma zigounette devient toute dure ! Ca c'est un effet secondaire de la potion que Shina m'a fait boire. Il faudra que j'lui en parle.

_Ikki_

C'est étrange, il y a encore trois ans j'étais prisonnier de mon propre enfer. Depuis j'ai pu apprendre où réapprendre l'amitié, la fraternité, le courage, la confiance et même, plus récemment, l'amour et la paix. J'étais persuadé que je passerai ma vie à combattre mais maintenant se dessinait devant moi un avenir paisible avec la plus belle et la plus douce des femmes (enfin, quand elle cherche pas à essayer de nouveau jeux pervers). J'étais bien décidé à en profier, ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai choisi de m'installer à Izu au climat si doux. J'éprouve, depuis mes fiançailles, une sorte de plénitude. Je suis libre, je n'ai plus à me faire du souci pour mon frère ni pour la Terre ni pour Athéna. Et c'est bien !

_Seiya_

Refléchissons un peu, si je reste ici, je pourrais jamais me faire que Shina, si par contre je deviens acteur de film porno, je pourrais m'en faire des dizaines, et régulièrement !

Fin 

Voici donc ma 10ème fic sur Saint Seiya, vous aurez remarquer que le sérieux revient au galop, et pour cause, cette fic est une sorte d'introduction pour la suivante…


	9. Arès et les berserkers

Ce "chapitre" pourrait être une fic à part entière, mais comme son histoire s'inscrit au sein de mes autres fics humoristiques, je le laisse en un seul morceau et je le publie comme chapitre de "La vie des chevaliers". C'est ma première et probablement ma dernière fic sérieuse où les saints affrontent une divinité. Gérer les combats de 22 chevaliers n'est vraiment pas évident, d'ailleurs je vous conseille de noter qui fait quoi où vous risqueriez d'être perdus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Arès et les**

**Berserkers**

**Chapitre 1 : L'éveil**

Presque deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la guerre sainte de notre époque. Après l'échappée des titans hors de l'Hadès, les saints d'Athéna qui avaient péri, ainsi que les guerriers nobles morts dans des affrontements qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu, ont été ressuscités par Zeus en remerciement de tout ce qu'ilsavaient fait pour la Terre. Hélas, au grand regret des saints, Athéna n'était jamais revenue de cette bataille entre dieux et titans. La vie au Sanctuaire avait repris son cours, plus paisible que d'habitude, mais rude tout de même pour les jeunes recrues et certains saints qui se tuaient à la tâche pour expier leurs fautes passées.

Les kamui cloth de Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyoga avaient été placées par les dieux en des endroits qui ne pourraient être atteint qu'en dépassant le niveau des saints d'or. Shaka avait été nommé Grand Pope, pour le remplacer dans la maison de la vierge, Shun, qui ne pouvait plus utiliser sa kamui, devint le saint d'or de la Vierge.

De nouvelles femmes ont été nommées saints d'argent : Michelle, sous la constellation de la Colombe, Petra, sous celle du Dauphin, et Paw-Nee, amie d'enfance d'Aldébaran, sous la protection de l'Indien.

Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à devoir à nouveau risquer leurs vies. Une puissance plus grande et plus malfaisante encore qu'Hades n'allait pas tarder à ressurgir alors qu'elle aurait du dormir encore longtemps.

Dans un recoin sombre de ce qu'il restait de l'Hades, quatres âmes d'hommes étaient en conversation, ils parlaient de conquérir le monde, disaient qu' "ils" ne seraient pas faciles à battre, qu'il faudrait reconstituer une armée et préparer un plan sérieux pour "les" battre. Ils étaient cependant d'accord sur la première chose à faire, c'était de briser le sceau qui "le" retenait. Ils remontèrent donc sur Terre, sous forme de feufollets, et se séparèrent. Ils pénétrèrent chacun dans un volcan. L'etna, le mont Saint Helens, le Fuji-yama et le Kilimandjaro entrèrent tous les quatres en éruption au même moment (NB: ceci est une fiction, bien qu'au début des années 90, le mont St Helens soit effectivement entré en éruption, celà n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, en aucun cas je ne cherche à modifier des faits que certaines personnes auraient pu vivre.), déversant laves et cendres brulantes dans leurs vallées respective, détruisant des villages et des villes, causant la mort de nombreuses personnes. En plus des sécrétions volcaniques coutumières de ce genres de catastrophes, des dizaines de rayons de lumière jaillirent des volcans et parcoururent le monde dans tous les sens à une vitesse faramineuse, offrant un magnifique spectacle à ceux qui n'étaient pas à proximité de ces volcans. Après quelques secondes, tous ces jets lumineux se concentrèrent en un point, le mont Taygète, près de Sparte. Les quatre âmes se réunirent alors en ce point. Au sommet de la montagne, se trouvait un temple, avec à l'intérieur, un trophée en or, scellé par Athéna elle même. Le sceau se rompit subitement, le trophée s'ouvrit et une âme à l'éclat rouge sang en sorti. Les quatres autres se présentèrent devant elle.

âme 1 : Nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver maître.

âme rouge : Pourquoi m'avez-vous tiré de mon long sommeil.

âme 2 : Nous pensions que le moment était plus qu'opportun pour prendre la Terre à Athéna

âme rouge : Athéna ! Serait-elle réincarnée ?

âme 3 : Elle l'a été, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle à mené une guerre sainte contre votre ami Hadès.

âme rouge : J'en déduis qu'elle en est sortie victorieuse. Combien lui reste-t-il de chevaliers encore en vie ?

âme 4 : Euh, tous !

âme rouge : Comment ça, tous ! Les 88 ! Je n'ose croire qu'Hades ait pu se faire battre sans éliminer ne serait-ce que les saints de bronze et d'argent !

âme 2 : En fait après avoir affronter Hades, il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de saints de bronze, deux saints d'argents, et 4, particulièrement puissants, qui ont pu s'élever au rang de saint divins. Mais peu après les Titans se sont libérés, et les Olympiens les ont battus avec l'aide des quatre kamui saints, aussi, en guise de remerciement, ils ont ressuscité tous les saints d'Athéna qui le méritaient.

âme rouge : J'apprends là de bien tristes nouvelles. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous pourrions réussir là où un dieu aussi puissant qu'Hades a échoué ?

âme 1 : C'est que, si ces saints sont revenus sur Terre, elle, elle n'est jamais réapparut, elle à du laisser la vie dans son duel contre les titans. Ses saints n'ont plus son soutien, ils tomberont facilement et vous pourrez mettre la Terre à feu et à sang en attendant sa prochaine réincarnation.

âme rouge : Ce que vous me dites m'a l'air follement réjouissant ! Bien !

Une aura rouge apparut autour de l'âme et remplit bientôt tout le temple où elle se trouvait. La terre gronda, le ciel s'assombrit. Oiseaux, écureuils, sangliers, insectes, tous les êtres vivants qui en avait la possibilité fuirent le mont Taygète aussi vite que possible.

âme rouge : O berserkers, plongé dans un sommeil éternel par de vieux ennemis, il est venu le temps de vous réveiller et de prendre votre revanche !

Vingt-quatre rayons rouges jaillirent alors de la montagne et s'éparpillèrent à travers le monde. Puis, après un terrible coup de tonnerre, tout se calma. Le soleil revint et éclaira le sommet où l'on put mieux distinguer la forme du palais. Il y avait au centre, un temple colossal, de la taille d'un immeuble de vingt étages, de la superficie équivalente à celle d'un campus américain moyen. Le plus impressionant dans cette architecture démentielle est qu'elle semblait être issu d'un seul bloc ! Ce temple, parfaitement carré, était accessible via quatre escaliers se situants aux points cardinaux. Ces quatre escaliers joignaient le temple central à quatre temples, nettement plus modestes, comparables tout de même avec la maison du Sagittaire, qui est, rappelons-le, la plus grande des douzes demeures du zodiaque. Sur les murs et les colonnes de ce gigantesque ensemble, on pouvait voir la mousse et la saleté accumulées depuis des siècles disparaître en quelques secondes, rendant à l'édifice un éclat nacré.

**Chapitre 2 : Déclaration de guerre**

Au sanctuaire, le phénomène n'était pas passé inaperçu, comme partout ailleurs on avait eu le droit au magnifique spectacle des jets de lumière qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Mais on avait également ressentit peu après un cosmos d'une puissance et d'une agressivité hors du commun. Si des personnes comme Seiya, Deathmask, Aïolia ne tenaient pas en place et voulaient aller vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. D'autres, tels que Shaka, Dohko, Camus, Mu et Ayoros, s'y opposèrent formellement, le Sanctuaire, privé d'Athéna devait resté protégé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre s'il y avait la possibilité que des ennemis fassent leur apparition. Après que les esprits ardents furent calmés, Shaka envoya des missives à l'intention de Hyoga, Ikki et Shiryu qui devraient rejoindre le Sanctuaire le plus rapidement possible et avec leurs armures divines.

Seiya se rendit au Japon, au Mont Fuji, selon le parchemin laissé par les dieux, son armure se trouverait en orbite géostationnaire à cinquante mille mètres d'altitude au dessus de ladite montagne. Quand il fut arrivé au sommet, il concentra son cosmos. L'entreprise était périlleuse. Bien sûr atteindre cinquante mille mètres d'altitude n'était qu'une broutille pour un homme qui a réussi à blesser un dieu ! Mais s'il y mettait trop de violence dans l'impulsion d'envol, il risquait de s'élever trop haut dans la ionosphère et périr brulé, après tout, même avec les capacités d'un dieu, son corps restait celui d'un mortel. Il dut faire de nombreux essais avant de parvenir au bon dosage. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a jamais commis l'erreur d'y mettretrop de puissance.

Shun lui aussi partit récupérer son armure divine, qui se trouvait au même endroit que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'armure de bronze; sur l'île d'Andromède, protégée cette fois par les chaînes d'une armure divine et non de bronze. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus de cinq ou six minutes sous l'eau, il lui faudrait augmenter sa cosmo-énergie jusqu'à son paroxisme dans ce laps de temps. Mais ce ne fut bien sûr qu'une simple formalité pour lui.

Hyoga se rendit en Sibérie, où l'armure du Cygne l'attendait dans le même glacier que le jour de son obtention. Mais cette fois la glace qui protégeait cette armure n'était pas d'un vulgaire moinssoixante-dix degrés celsius, comme la première fois. Ce mur là était à une température de moins deux cent soixante-treize degrés, pour le briser il faudrait atteindre une température encore inférieure. Se rapprocher un peu plus du zéro absolu. Hyoga se concentra pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis, en une seconde, il fit exploser son cosmos et frappa le glacier de toutes ses forces. Un instant,on aurait dit que celui-ci était resté intact, mais subitement, une fêlure apparut, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite, a une vitesse exponentielle, le mur de glace se fissura et s'écroula.

Ikki dut retourner sur l'île de Death Queen, car son armure du Phénix avait été plongée dans le volcan central de l'île. Normalement, même en déployant toute la puissance qu'il avait utilisé face à Hades, jamais son corps ne pourrait supporter d'être plongé dans la lave en fusion. Pourtant, arrivé au niveau du cratère, le chevalier n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea dans le magma incandescent en un magnifique saut de l'ange. Un très gracieux plongeon vers la mort. Le volcan entra alors en éruption. L'île se mit à trembler. Des geysers de lave jaillirent de fissures qui se mirent à découper l'île en un véritable puzzle de feu. Jamais cet endroit n'avait semblé plus proche de l'enfer qu'a cet instant. Puis le mont tout entier explosa, laissant s'envoler dans les cieux la silhouette de l'oiseau de feu, qui une fois de plus avait pu renaître de ses cendres, plus fort encore. L'île, sous l'effet du séisme s'enfonça dans le pacifique, rejoignant dans les profondeurs marines le reste du continent de Mu et emportant avec elles les armures noires.

Shiryu, pour récupérer l'armure du Dragon, dut faire face à un défi plus grand encore que celui d'inverser le courant de la grande cascade de Rozan. Il lui faudrait cette fois accomplir le même exploit aux chutes du Niagara, avec un désavantage topographique par rapport à Rozan : il n'y a pas, devant les chutes les plus célèbres du monde, de corniche pour s'élancer. Pour réussir il lui faudrait canaliser son énergie pour se projeter en avant vers les chutes avec une trajectoire incurvée de manière à se servir de la puissance de propulsion pour augmenter celle du coup qu'il porterait. Deux fois il essaya, sans réussir à prendre de trajectoire courbe, il finit donc dans les deux cas par plonger dans les chutes et être entraîné par le courant. Il remonta sur la berge éreinté. Il n'avais plus de force que pour une tentative. Il concentra son cosmos et se propulsa à nouveau en direction du mur d'eau. Il lutta pour propulser de l'énergie vers le bas et prendre ainsi là trajectoire idéale. Il y réussit enfin. Il allait atteindre la cascade avec un angle ascendant de soixante-treize degrés. Il lança alors sa jambe en avant et vint frapper le torrent du genou. L'espace d'un instant, les gigantesques chutes d'eau s'immobilisèrent, le silence remplaça le vacarme incessant de l'eau qui s'écoulait violemment. Puis un grondement se fit entendre, et alors qu'il s'accentuait, l'eau se mit à aller du bas vers le haut. Le cumul des forces qui s'appliquaient fit prendre au torrent la forme d'une dizaine de dragons s'élevant vers les cieux côtes à côtes. Le grondement de l'eau fit alors penser au rugissement que pouvaient émettre ces animaux chimériques.

Pourtant, le terrible cosmos semblait avoir disparut, et après trois semaines, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un ennemi au Sanctuaire. Tout allait bien, partout dans le monde. Il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe naturelle depuis les éruptions de l'Etna, du Fuji Yama, du St Helens et du Kilimandjaro. La vigilence des gardes du Sanctuaire commençait à diminuer. Celle de certains saints de bronze aussi. Mais des personnes comme Saga, Kannon, Camus, Shaka, elles, savaient que c'était loin d'être fini, ils connaissaient l'identité de leur adversaire et n'avaient aucun doute quand au fait qu'il allait passer à l'attaque bientôt.

Comme tous les mercredis, Shaka alla sur Star Hill, voir ce que disaient les étoiles. Les saints d'or étaient dans leurs temples respectifs. Assis où allongés, mais ne dormant jamais que d'un oeil. Jabu avait un rencard avec Petra. C'est alors qu'ils s'en retournaient au Sanctuaire que l'assaut survint. Ils allaient tranquillement, la main de Jabu sur l'épaule de Petra, les yeux dans les yeux. Avec le ciel étoilé comme seul témoin. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand une vague d'énergie souffla sur tout le Sanctuaire, une boule de lumière rouge laissant derrière elle quatre traînées rouges en hélices perfora la poitrine du pauvre chevalier de la licorne. Petra se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait l'attaque, mais elle fut à son tour terrasée sans avoir le temps de voir son adversaire. Ce dernier, entouré d'un cosmos rouge sourit puis se dirigea par des bonds impressionants au sommet de Star Hill. Il tenta de porter son attaque à Shaka, mais celui-ci ne laissa pas une seule chance à son adversaire. Il l'immobilisa grâce à la télékynésie puis s'aprocha de l'inconnu.

Shaka : Qui est-tu, berserker ?

Berserker : Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !

Shaka : Je sais que j'ai l'air sympathique, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se foute ouvertement de ma gueule !

Shaka leva sa main, les doigts en avant, puis l'abaissa brusquement, la plantant juste sous la clavicule de son vis-à-vis qui hurla de douleur.

Berserker : Aaah ! Tu ne me feras pas parler comme ça.

Shaka : Je n'aime pas torturer les gens, le prochain coup ira droit au coeur.

Berserker : Eh ! Non ! Si tu me tues, tu ne sauras pas qui m'envoie.

Shaka : Crétin ! Mars brille plus fort que Vénus et Jupiter réunies, je sais parfaitement qu'Ares est revenu sur Terre, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoia-t-il attendu si longtemps avant de nous attaquer ?Pourquoies-tu seul ?Et pourquoi le sceau qui le retenait s'est brisé deux siècles plus tôt que prévu ?

Berserker : Vois-tu, Grand Pope, je n'avais que pour mission de te tuer ainsi qu'un chevalier de bronze et de ramener vos têtes, j'ignore tout des plans de mon maître.

Shaka : C'est décevant, tu es complètement inutile alors. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais au moins ton nom ?

Berserker : Je m'appelle Rouge, je suis l'un des six berserkers du feu, l'une des quatres branches de l'armée du tout puissant Arès !

Shaka : Merci, les spectres étaient nombreux et faibles, aussi connaître leur nom ne m'interressait pas, mais pour les plus dangereux de nos ennemis, il faut rassembler le maximum d'informations. Je vais maintenant pouvoir te tuer.

Rouge : Quoi, mais on dit de toi que tu es l'homme le proche des dieux, ne pourrais-tu pas faire preuve d'un peu de compassion.

Shaka : Parce qu'Ares est un dieu compatissant, peut-être ? Ah, j'allais oublier, où se trouve le repère d'Ares.

Rouge : Parce que tu crois que je vais parler maintenant que je sais que je vais mourir.

Shaka : Ca m'apprendra à tenir ma langue. Tant pis !

Shaka posa sa main sur l'épaule du berserker et se téléporta avec lui jusqu'à la maison du Cancer.

DM : Shaka ! Que se passe t'il ?

Shaka poussa Rouge vers le chevalier du Cancer, lui ôtant son armure, toujours grâce à ses dons télékynétiques.

Shaka : Tiens, Masque de Mort, un jouet ! Il faut lui faire dire où se trouve Arès.

Toute la nuit, on entendit les hurlements du berserker au Sanctuaire. De toute manière, aucun saint n'aurait pu fermé l'oeil de la nuit. L'ennemi venait de leur déclarer la guerre, et cet ennemi était le terrible Ares dont les guerriers sont si puissants, qu'ils furent les seuls à pousser Athéna à distribuer les armes d'orichalque qui composent l'armure de la Balance.

Mu passa la nuit à vérifier que les armures des saints en fonction étaient en parfait état. June, Marine et Paw-Nee étaient aux urgences, à soigner Jabu et Petra. Les saints d'or et les saints divins avaient été convoqués par Shaka pour mettre au point l'offensive. Orphée et Misty insistèrent pour faire partie de l'expédition. Comme le premier avait le niveau des chevaliers d'or et que le second avait considérablement progressé ces derniers mois, les autres acceptèrent. Mais à part eux, tous les saints de bronze et d'argent devraient rester au Sanctuaire pour le protéger au cas où. Comme l'armée de berserkers d'Ares était divisée en quatres branches : feu, terreur, calamité et malheur, ils se sépareraient en quatres groupes de cinq, qu'ils essayèrent d'équilibrer. ...

Au petit matin, DM revint de sa maison, couvert de sang.

Milo : Alors !

DM : Le temple d'Ares est au sommet du mont Taygète, près de Sparte.

Shun : Ca a du être difficile de le faire parler ?

DM : Oh, non ! Il avait parlé avant minuit.

Seiya : Mais, on l'a pourtant entendu hurler jusqu'à il y a tout juste vingt minutes.

DM : Ben quoi ! On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ?

**Chapitre 3 : Contrepieds**

Au temple d'Arès :

Berserker 1 : Maître, il semblerait que Rouge ait échoué. En plus il a dû divulguer aux saints d'Athéna notre position puisqu'ils sont en route pour venir ici.

Arès : Bien ! Ce n'est pas plus mal, je commençais à m'ennuyer de ne pouvoir assister à de bons combats bien sanglants. Et puis, il a quand même accompli la principale mission pour laquelle il avait été envoyé là-bas.

Berserker 2 : Je suppose que nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit.

Arès : Bien entendu, et n'en laissez pas un seul en vie !

Les quatres berserkers qui se trouvaient autour du Dieu de la guerre s'en allèrent donc, sortant chacun par l'une des quatres portes de la salle, donnant sur les quatres domaines.

Arès :Qu'ils viennent, ils ne savent pas que j'ai trouvé de puissants alliers. Même s'ils venaient à battre tous mes berserkers, jamais ils ne parviendraient jusqu'à moi. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Les chevaliers étaient au pied du mont Taygète : Misty, Ikki, Camus, Kannon et Saga sur le versant nord. Orphée, Shura, Deathmask, Shiryu et Ayoros sur le versant est. Aphrodite, Aïolia, Shaka Hyoga et Shun sur le versant sud. Et Dohko, Milo, Mû, Aldébaran et Seiya sur le versant ouest. Tous se mirent rapidement en route pour le sommet.

A l'intérieur du temple d'Arès, il n'y avait pas un bruit, le silence était même pesant, il rendait l'atmosphère angoissante, bien qu'en plein jour, il faisait assez sombre dans cette salle sans ouvertures autres que les quatres portes qui donnaient sur des couloirs tout juste éclairés par une torche à chaque tiers de leur longueur. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre derrière le trône d'Arès.

Arès : Qu'y a-t-il Tortue ? Mes ordres était clairs, tu ne devait sous aucun prétexte quitter ton poste.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais une puissante aura dorée vint remplir et illuminer la pièce. Il regardait atterré la lumière danser sur le mur en face de lui. Au pied de la montagne, tous les saints stoppèrent nette leur course. Ils n'osaient y croire, ce cosmos qu'ils ressentait, si puissant et si doux, c'était celui de...

Arès : Athéna, fichue salope, tu t'es encore montrée plus intelligente que moi.

Athéna : Tu ne me vaincra pas Arès, encore si tu utilisait ton véritable corps, tu aurais une chance, mais réincarné, tu ne pourra pas me battre !

Le combat s'engagea alors entre les deux divinités, loin des combats qu'allaient se livrer saints et berserkers, il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat physique mais d'un combat mental, les deux adversaires s'évertuant à faire diminuer l'intensité de la cosmo-énergie de l'autre. Les saints, ayant eu un surplus d'ardeur en découvrant qu'Athéna était en vie, se lancèrent à toutes enjambées vers la cime de cette montagne. Mais il furent très vite ralentis. Quasiment en même temps pour les quatres groupes, il furent arrêtés par un berserker. Les berserkers se présentèrent comme étant Nord, Est, Sud et Ouest. Pour les affronter, restèrent respectivement Misty, Orphée, Aphrodite et Dohko. Les autres saints continuèrent leur route car il devenait maintenant important de rejoindre au plus vite le sommet afin de prêter main forte à leur déesse.

Arès : J 'avoue que tu as été très maligne de te faire passer pour morte en prévision de mon attaque mais vois-tu, pour une fois, j'ai décidé de faire également marcher mes méninges. Tu vas perdre cette bataille Athéna car...

Au Sanctuaire, tout le monde était en train de suivre la progression de ceux qui étaient partis affronter les berserkers. Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, Ichi, Ban et Geki furent terrassés par trois berserkers qui, à la demande de Nachi arrivé en renfort, se présentèrent comme étant Blanc, Noir et Bleu. Dante, Mozes et Capella arrivèrent rapidement, mais Nachi avait déjà été terrassé.

Nachi : Je n'ai pas pu les retenir. Arrêtez-les.

Dante :Lequel d'entre vous veut tâter d'mes boulets !

Capella : Toi (désignant Noir) ! Je vais te découper en rondelles !

Blanc : Je vais m'occuper du borgne, j'aime bien les borgnes.

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers affrontements**

Misty s'élança sur Nord, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à esquiver d'un salto vrillé avant, qui se finit par un violent coup de pied dans le dos du silver saint. Misty, projeté par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir se rétablit et lança son tourbillon de marbre, qui, à sa grande surprise,fut bloqué sans peine.

Nord : Je suis navré de te décevoir mais ce ne sont pas des coups à mach deux qui vont me surprendre, surtout pas lorsqu'ils sont portés avec un simple doigt. Voici qui va t'apprendre qui je suis : souffle du nord !

Misty fut projeté à une trentaine de mètres.

Misty : Bon sang ! Comment pourrais-je réussir à l'atteindre s'il est si rapide ? Mais, bien sûr ! Je peux toujours essayer ça.

Nord : Je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de te rendre mais saches que je n'accepterai de toute façon pas ta reddition. Arès a demandé vos têtes, et je compte bien lui offrir la tienne. Section nord !

Misty : Par le météore !

Les deux adversaires se croisèrent. Misty avait une vilaine coupure de la clavicule à la moitié du bras gauche.

Nord : Sois content de ne pas être mort ! Tes coups m'ont empêché de te trancher la tête. Mais cette chance ne se reproduira pas. Section nord !

Misty : Seiya donne-moi ta force et ton courage, par le météore !

Cette fois Nord ne put atteindre Misty, pire il avait encaissé deux coups.

Nord : Misérable, je ne te laisserai plus attaquer

Il lança encore sa technique mais fut repoussé par le mur d'air de Misty qui lui brisa même le poing. La cosmo-énergie de Misty augmenta considérablement alors que son adversaire tentait d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son avant-bras.

Misty : Je ne peux décemment pas remporter une victoire avec la technique d'un ancien adversaire. Maître ! Je crois qu'il est venu le temps d'utiliser votre ultime technique. Tornade blanche !

Une violente tornade vint emporter le berserker, elle se sépara ensuite en deux de sens contraires qui déchirèrent au sens propre du terme le berserker en deux. Misty se tenait se devant lui.

Misty :Je crois que je ne maîtrise pas encore cette technique.

Il vacilla et s'écroula.

Milo, Mû, Aldébaran et Seiya continuaient leur route vers le sommet du Taygète. Seiya, en tête, donnait de l'énergie à ses compagnons. Mu le suivait. Derrière lui, Milo était prêt à jouer les francs tireurs, l'ongle cramoisi de son index droit était pret pourl'apparition du premier adversaire. Enfin, Aldébaran fermait la marche, assurant leurs arrières. Quand soudain, l'impossible se produisit. Un hurlement de douleur vint stopper leur route en résonnant jusque dans la vallée. Seiya et Mu se retournèrent, Milo venait de se faire transpercer l'abdomen par un ennemi l'ayant attaqué par derrière. Pourtant, Aldébaran aurait du l'apercevoir et l'arrêter. Mais c'était là que se trouvait le coup le plus vicieux qu'Arès avait préparé. Le berserker qui venait d'ôter la vie au chavalier du Scorpion n'était autre que son ami, Aldébaran, chevalier du Taureau. L'armure d'or quitta alors son corps pour se faire remplacer par une armure de berserker. Mû resta pour l'affronter.

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Orphée et Est faisait rage, les deux adversaires étaient quasiment de force égale. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que se tester. En effet, aucun des deux adversaires n'avait porté de coup spéciaux.

Orphée : Tu es fort Berserker ! Mais tu vas maintenant comprendre la différence entre un berserker et un saint d'Athéna ! Stringer Nocturn !

Est : Pff ! Pathétic ! Voici une véritable attaque ! Orient Extreme !

Il leva ses deux poings joints au ciel, sa cosmo-énergie faisait des volutes autour d'eux, puis il ramena les poings contre ses côtes pour lancer un coup dévastateur des deux poings. Une colonne de lumière rouge fusa à la vitesse de la lumière vers Orphée qui fut violemment projeté. Il retomba au sol, son armure était brisée à la poitrine et il saignait abondamment. Le berserker jubilait.

Est : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et bien tu as raison ! Il y a une grande différence entre berserkers et saints ! Les saints sont nuls comparés à nous !

Orphée : Je serais toi ! Je regarderait mon état avant de parler !

A ce moment, la cuirasse du berserker se craquela et tomba en poussière, Est s'écroula, se vidant de son sang par tout les orifices.

Orphée : Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que j'avais détruis son corps de l'intérieur. Le fait même de me porter cette attaque a signé son arrêt de mort. (crache du sang) Je dois cependant admettre que cette attaque était surpuissante, en pleine possession de ses moyens, il m'aurait certainement tué.

Il fit quelques pas puis s'écroula à son tour.

Aphrodite : Mon dieu ce que tu es laid !

Sud : Je préfère avoir l'air d'un homme que d'une femme si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Aphrodite : Apprends qu'il n'y a rien qui surpasse la beauté féminine, et que la grâce de la rose terrassera toujours la laideur du ver de terre !

Sud : J'ai pas vraiment le temps de philosopher, j'ai quatre saints à rattraper, excuse-moi si je te tue tout de suite ! Tempête du Sud !

Un violent souffle vint renverser le chevalier des Poissons. Celui-ci se rétabli et esquissa un sourire.

Aphrodite : Bien ! Voilà l'occasion de tester la nouvelle variété de roses que j'ai fait pousser sur les terres gelées du Groenland ! Angelic Shield Roses !

Aphrodite se protégea à l'aide de roses d'un bleu entre l'azur et le turquoise.dont les pétales tourbillonèrent pour dresser un mur entre lui et le souffle de son adversaire.

Aphrodite : Ah ! Au fait, le chevalier Andromède que j'ai déjà affronté à deux reprises, possède une tempête à côté de laquelle la tienne fait figure de légère brise !

Sud : Peut-être, mais ma Tempête du Sud possède la caractéristique d'augmenter la température jusqu'à enflammer le corps de mon adversaire, tes pétales ne tiendront pas longtemps !

Aphrodite : Mouais ! Toi je sais pas, mais moi j'ai plutôt la sensation que l'air se rafraîchit.

Sud : Quoi ! Mais c'est vrai ! Mon haleine crée de la vapeur ! Ca veut dire que la température ambiante est tombé sous les 10° C ! Mais comment est-ce possible !

Aphrodite : Je te l'ai dit ! Mes Angelic Shield Roses ont poussées sur les terres gelées du Groenland ! J'avais en tête de développer des roses dont les pétales seraient aussi solides que les armures d'or, j'y ai réussi, et en prime, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait la capacité de répandre un froid dépendant de ma cosmo-énergie ! Par conséquent ! Je peux me créer un bouclier de glace ou bien congeler mes adversaires grâce à un froid se rapprochant à un ou deux degrés près du zéro absolu ! Mais ce serait une mort trop douce pour un berserker. Voici pour toi ! Piranhan Roses !

Les roses noires fusèrent et réduire la cuirasse de l'ennemi en miettes. Puis elle lacérèrent le corps de Sud qui sécroula de douleur.

Aphrodite : Allez ! Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! Royal Demon Roses !

Les rose rouges vinrent tourbillonner autour du berserker, l'enivrant de leur parfum. Aphrodite : Bon allons rejoindre les autres !

Sud : Pas si vite ! South burning !

Aphrodite : Quoi ! Piranhan Roses !

Un geyser de flammes projeta Aphrodite en l'air tandis que les roses noires déchiquetèrent leur victime, lui entaillant notemment la carotide et le poignet gauche. Après qu'aphrodite fut retombé au sol, Sud s'écroula pour se vider de son sang.

**Chapitre 5 : Progression rapide**

Sur le versant ouest du Taygète. Dohko était opposé à Ouest, le combat n'avait pas vraiment commencé, les deux adversaires se jaugeant mutuellement. Mais Dohko ressentit la disparition du Cosmos de Milo.

Dohko : Je vois que les berserkers ne sont pas tous des brutes épaisses ! Mais je n'ai pas davantage de temps à perdre ! En garde !

Ouest : C'est pas trop tôt ! J'en avais assez d'attendre !

Dohko : Milo ! Tiens bon ! Par les cents dragons de Rozan !

Ouest : Far West !

Ouest fondit sur le chevalier de la Balance, mais les cent dragons eurent facilement raison de lui. Pendant ce temps, le groupe de la face nord du Taygète se trouva confronté à un nouvel adversaire.

Eau : Mauvaise journée à vous, chevaliers d'Athéna ! Je suis Eau, comme le liquide, pour vous desservir !

Camus : Bon, celui-là est pour moi !

Ikki : Non ! Pas la peine de traîner ! Je m'en charge ! Et puis je l'aime bien ! Sa manière d'accueillir les gens me plait !

Saga : Ne traîne pas trop !

Ikki : Y a pas de risque !

Eau : Halte ! Aucun de vous ne passera !

Ikki interpella son adversaire et Camus, Saga et Kanon continuèrent leur route.

Eau : Raaah ! Tu vas regretter de me les avoir fait perdre ! Trombe bleue !

Ikki : Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire trempette. Que les ailes du Phénix t'emporte !

Eau fut soufflé comme un fêtu de paille. Il s'écrasa au sol, l'armure en miette, déjà mort.

Sur le versant sud, en pente relativement douce, Hyoga faisait face à un autre berserker.

Feu : Tu es Hyoga, chevalier du Cygne n'est-ce pas ?

Hyoga : Je vois que tu es bien renseigné.

Feu : Hin ! Tu as grandi en Sibérie, dommage. Tu aurais du laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de moi ! Je vais te faire subir l'enfer par le feu.

Hyoga : Je serais curieux de voir ça !

Feu : Par les flammes de l'enfer !

Une colonne de feu vint enfermer Hyoga, se reserrant sur lui. Mais d'un seul coup, les flammes furent gelées et éclatèrent.

Feu : Quoi !

Hyoga : A mon tour ! Diamond dust !

Feu fut transformé en statue de glace. Mais il se libéra bien vite.

Feu : Je t'ai sous-estimé on dirait ! Mais je te réserve bien pire que ce que tu as vu : Lava Burner !

Le sol autour de Hyoga se transforma en lave incandescente ! Une cage de magma se forma auour de lui et se resserra. Feu jubilait, mais encore une fois, Hyoga gela le piège de son adversaire.

Feu : Mais c'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas geler de la lave en fusion !

Hyoga : Tu apprendras que je peux tout geler, le froid que je génére ne fait pas que s'approcher du zero absolu, il l'atteint ! Maintenant voilà pour toi, Aurora Execution !

Cette fois, pas de couche de glace au-dessus du berserker, il fut gelé de l'intérieur et éclata en poussière de glace.

Mu : Aldébaran ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça à Milo. Mais je ne vois par trop d'autre solution pour t'empêcher d'en faire plus que de t'affronter et te vaincre. Désolé.

Metal : Laisse tomber tes airs condescendant ! Je ne suis plus Aldébaran, mais Metal ! Troisième berserker de la branche de la destruction !

Mû : Je vois, c'est bien plus qu'une simple possession, c'est carrément une autre âme qui s'est installé dans le corps de mon ami. Dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il faut faire !

Metal : Hin, hin ! Je doute que tu porte la main sur ton ami.

Mû : Psychic cage !

Aldébaran s'écroula. A ce moment, Dohko arriva.

Dohko : Mu que se passe-t-il ? J'ai senti les cosmos de Milo puis d'Aldébaran disparaître !

Mû : Il s'est passé ce que tu peux voir !

Dohko : (réalise la présence des corps de Milo et Aldébaran) Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont morts…

Mû : On ne peut pas faire grand chose pour eux, il faut continuer, Seiya n'y arrivera pas seul, j'ai comme dans l'idée que nos ennemis vont devenir de plus en plus difficiles à vaincre.

**Chapitre 6 : Les derniers instants du Sanctuaire**

Au sanctuaire, Noir, Bleu et Blanc traversaient les temples du zodiaque, sans rencontrer de grande résistance.

Noir : Jamais mission n'aura été plus aisée ! On ne rencontre pas la moindre résistance digne de ce nom.

Blanc : Oui, enfin soyons prudent ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver !

Bleu : Et que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Tous les chevaliers d'or et les cinq kamui saints sont au mont Taygète. Le sanctuaire n'a plus aucune défense !

Il pénétrèrent alors dans la maison des Gémaux. Ils la traversèrent et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée.

Noir : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible !

Blanc : C'est bien ce que je craignais ! Il ne sera pas si simple de traverser les douzes maisons, même si leurs gardiens ne sont pas physiquement là, je crains que de nombreux pièges nous attendent !

Pendant ce temps, sur le flanc nord du mont Taygète, Saga et Kanon s'arrêtèrent.

Camus : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Kanon : Des berserkers…

Camus : Où ça ?

Saga : Pas ici, au sanctuaire, ils ont pénétré dans la maison des Gémaux. On a bien fait de créer un labyrinthe ! Ils mettront un moment avant de s'en sortir.

Camus : C'est ce que je craignais aussi. Mais bon, pour l'instant on ne peut pas rebrousser chemin, il faut continuer et rejoindre Athéna le plus vite possible. En espérant que nos pièges suffiront à retarder les berserkers au Sanctuaire.

Kanon : Nous ne sommes donc pas les seuls à y avoir penser. Tant mieux.

De retour au Sanctuaire.

Bleu : Mais c'est pas possible ! On a couru droit devant nous, et nous sommes pourtant revenus au point de départ !

Blanc : Il doit s'agir d'un piège mental, pour nous retenir dans cette maison. Aucun de nous n'est très fort psychiquement. Il va falloir unir nos forces pour casser les ondes qui nous égarent !

Les trois berserkers se concentrèrent et une sorte d'explosion sonore se produisit. Ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la maison des Gémaux et réussirent cette fois à la traverser. Mais le prochain piège allait les terrorriser. Arrivés dans la maison du Cancer, ils découvrirent l'immonde salle des visages. Mais cela ne semblait pas les choquer plus que ça.

Noir : Hé ! On dirait que le chevalier qui vit ici aurait fait un excellent berserker ! C'est dommage. Bon dépêchons nous !

Soudain les visages s'animèrent et sortirent du sol et des murs, il n'y avait pas que les visages, mais les cadavres entiers. Ils agrippèrent les berserkers pour les retenir, ils furent d'abord effrayés, mais retrouvant vite leur calme, ils s'en débarrassèrent facilement. Ils allait reprendre leur route lorsqu'une voix leur somma d'arrêter, ils se retournèrent et distinguèrent un silhouette dans une aura de berserker.

Blanc : Rouge ! C'est toi ? On te croyais mort ! Tant mieux ! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à traverser les pièges des douze maisons.

Rouge : Si vous allez plus loin, vous mourrez !

Bleu : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Ne me dit pas que tu veux nous trahir.

Alors Rouge s'avança pour se montrer à la vue des trois autres berserkers. Il n'avait plus de bras, ils avaient été arrachés, et les blessures qui en résultaient avaient été cautérisées avec une flamme, d'après les immondes brulures qu'il avait sur les flancs. Ses yeux étaient entièrement recouverts d'une cataracte extrèmement opaque, son abdomen était ouvert et ses boyaux trainaient au sol. Il avait été scalpé, castré, dépecé, mais ce n'était que le résultat apparent de tortures que même les berserkers, si cruels soient-ils ne pouvaient imaginer. A la vue d'un tel spectacle, Bleu et Blanc eurent des haut-le-cœur. Noir était terrifié par cette vision d'épouvante.

Rouge : Regardez-moi ! Si vous avancez davantage, vous finirez comme moi, ou peut-être pire. Je ne peux pas vous laissez continuer.

Il attaqua alors les trois berserkers. Noir et Blanc furent touchés, mais Bleu esquiva.

Bleu : Ca suffit les conneries ! Je ne vais pas me laisser arrêter par un cadavre ! Blue Clash !

Le corps de Rouge éclata sous l'attaque de Bleu. Les trois berserkers continuèrent leur route et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec la Faucheuse elle-même. Elle dégageait un brouillard d'une telle densité, qu'on ne voyait même plus les murs de la maison du Cancer. Elle les attaqua avec une vivacité phénoménale. Blanc lui arracha sa cape, mais il n'y avait rien en dessous. Il ne restait plus que la cape qu'il jeta au sol, pourtant l'atmosphère pesante était toujours là. Soudain le brouillard se mut, comme s'il était vivant, et pénétra dans la bouche et les narines des berserkers. Qui furent alors en proie à de terrible hallucinations. Si violente que la sueur perlait sur tout leur corps, ils se mirent alors à hurler. Et s'écroulèrent, respirant bruyamment et péniblement. Au bout d'un moment, il s'y habituèrent…

Blanc : Ca va vous deux.

Bleu : Oui mais, je ne veux pas rester ici ! Fichons le camp.

Il se relevèrent et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible pour sortir de la maison du Cancer.

Noir : Bon sang ! Au retour, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais je repasse pas par cette baraque !

Ils reprirent leur route et traversèrent les maisons du Lion, de la Vierge, et de la Balance sans encombres. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison du Scorpion qui ne semblait pas plus protégée que les trois précédentes. Soudain, Blanc hurla de douleur. Il venait de se faire piquer au cou par un scorpion.

Noir : Merde ! C'est la race de scorpion la plus dangereuse au monde, mortelle dès la première piqure pour un humain normal.

Blanc : Heureusement qu'on n'est pas des humains normaux !

Bleu : Dis donc Noir, si y'en avait des centaines, est-ce qu'on serait en danger ?

Noir : Très certainement pourquoi ?

Il se retournait alors pour constater que leur route était barrée par toute une armée de scorpions.

Blanc : Ok ! Je vais les faire détaler ! White sonar !

Noir : C'est inutile, ces bestioles sont d'une résistance totales aux ondes, elles pourraient même résister à un hiver nucléaire ! Il faut les écraser.

Ils lancèrent alors tous leurs attaques physiques pour se frayer un passage et sortir de cette demeure.

Bleu :Merde ! Je me suis quand même fait piquer six ou sept fois.

Blanc : J'ai reçu trois piqures en plus de la première.

Noir :Je me suis fait piquer une dizaine de fois. Il… Il faudrait que vous m'extirpiez un max de venin ou je risque de perdre quelques facultés sensitives.

Les deux autres aspirèrent tous le venin qu'ils purent. Puis, les trois berserkers se remirent en route. La demeure du Sagittaire les fit passer par des grottes en sous-sol où ils eurent à faire face à des éboulements, des précipices, et un véritable dédale souterrain. Quand ils en sortirent, ils étaient à cinq mètres sous les escliers qui séparaient la maison du Sagittaire de celle du Capricorne.

Blanc : Heuf, heuf ! Ces salopards de gold saints, ils essaient de nous épuiser physiquement et mentalement avec leurs pièges.

Bleu : Ouais, ben moi, ils m'auront pas !

Ils traversèrent la maison du Capricorne et arrivèrent celle du Verseau, où un mur de glace les empêcha d'avancer, en plus d'un froid intense qui engourdissait violemment Noir et Bleu.

Blanc : Zut ! Ils commencent à ressentir les effets des piqures de scorpions qu'ils ont reçu. C'est moi qui vait devoir détruire ce mur de glace.

Mais ce mur était d'une résistance à toute épreuve. Finalement Bleu et Noir se relevèrent pour l'aider, et en combinant leurs trois attaques, ils finirent par en avoir raison. Il arrivèrent dans la maison des Poissons et la traversèrent, pour se retrouver face à un tapis de roses rouges entre eux et le temple du Grand Pope. Ils continuèrent sans s'en inquiéter, mais bientôt leur vue se brouilla, leurs membres s'engourdissaient et ils pênaient à avancer.

Bleu : Merde qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

Noir :Ce sontces roses ! J'ai l'impression que leur parfum est empoisonné.

Blanc essaya de les virer avec son attaque, mais il trébucha et s'écroula

Noir : Bon, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul en état de faire encore quelque chose : Black Storm !

Le souffle emporta les roses et dégagea le passage mais Noir s'écroula a son tour et ils furent bloqués un moment, le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, mais le temple du Grand Pope leur réservait une ultime surprise. Ils se retrouvèrent devant Bouddha lui même, sa prestance sa lumière et sa cosmo-énergie les cloua sur place. Ils étaient comme la grenouille hypnotisée par le serpent.

Blanc : Zut on va pas rester amorphe alors qu'on est si près du but !

Il lança des ondes mentales en direction de bouddha, mais l'illusion ne disparut pas. Les deux autres intensifièrent leur cosmo-énergie pour transmettre leur force à Blanc qui envoya un véritable rayon psychique qui annihila l'illusion, mais la cosmo-énergie n'en était pas moins présente et inquiétait Bleu et Noir.

Blanc : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est surement celle du Grand Pope, il a empli la pièce de son cosmos pour créer l'illusion et nous arrêter, mais il n'est pas ici. On a gagné les mecs ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à détruire la statue d'Athéna, en la réduisant en miette, le Sanctuaire disparaîtra avec elle, et les saints perdront en puissance.

**Chapitre 7 : Le plus grand secret du Sanctuaire**

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon et embrasait le ciel d'octobre, le vent soufllait par courtes brises fraiches, presque froides. Le Sanctuaire était d'un grand calme, après les bruits de combat de la fin de matinée qui avait opposé les berserkers aux chevaliers de bronze et d'argent. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière faisait paraître triste la statue d'Athéna, à ses pieds, le temple du Grand Pope, son ultime rempart, était inoccupé, les trois berserkers en sortirent, avec un pas lent, savourant leur victoire sur les pièges que les chevaliers d'or leurs avaient tendus. Du haut d'une montagne, quelqu'un les observaient.

Ombre 1 : Il semblerait que l'heure est venue pour nous d'intervenir.

Ombre 2 : Enfin ! Ca fait si longtemps qu'on est ici, j'en avait assez !

Ombre 3 : N'oubliez pas qu'il faut régler ça très rapidement ! Jamais les saints qui se battent actuellement au mont Taygète ne doivent avoir connaissance de notre existance.

Ombre 4 : Ce que tu dis est idiot, en sachant que trois berserkers sont venus ici et qu'aucun chevalier, même parmi ceux d'argent n'a pu les arrêter, ils vont forcément se douter que quelqu'un d'autre est intervenu.

Ombre 2 : Que fait-on, les dieux ne nous ont accordé ces armures et cette force qu'à l'unique condition que personne ne puisse jamais soupçonner notre existance.

Une lumière turquoise, comme provenant directement du ciel arriva près de ces quatres personnes et une très belle femme apparut dans cette lumière, elle avait de longs et soyeux cheveux chatains, finement ondulés, ses yeux étaient d'un vert entre vert d'eau et vert émeraude, elle avait un tout petit nez et était vêtu d'une robe blanche légèrement transparante, une ceinture noire sur laquelle était représentée avec de l'or une colombe qui rayonnait mettaient ses formes en valeur. Sa robe s'arrêtait aux genoux devant, et à mi-mollet derrière, laissant à l'air libre ses jambes, fines et graciles, elle portait un anneau à la cheville gauche et avait les pieds nus. Ses bras tenaient le sceptre et le bouclier d'Athéna. Devant elle, les quatres hommes s'agenouillèrent et baissèrent la tête.

Ombre 3 : C'est un garnd honneur pour nous, ô Artemis !

Artemis : Ecoutez-moi ! L'heure n'est plus à la tergiversion, il faut que vous empêchiez ces berserkers de détruire la statue d'Athéna, de plus j'aimerais que vous apportiez ce sceptre et ce bouclier à Athéna, qui affronte Arès en ce moment. Maintenant allez faire votre devoirs saints de platine ! Les dieux vous donnent la permission de dévoiler votre existance qui fut si longtemps secrète !

La déesse disparut avec la lumière, ne laissant derrière elle que les deux accessoires d'Athéna qu'elle avait apporté. L'un des quatres saints ramassa ces deux attributs. Pendant ce temps, les berserker se trouvaient devant la statue d'Ahéna.

Bleu : Bien ! Les amis, il est temps d'en finir avec le Sanctuaire !

Blanc : Ca n'a pas été de tout repos, mais on y sera quand même arrivé.

Noir : Allez ! Détruisons-la cette statue !

Saint : Pas si vite !

Blanc : Quoi ! Qui ose nous interrompre.

Quatre saints portants des armures bleues-grises, aussi éclatantes que des armures d'or firent l'eur apparition.

Saint 1 : Je suis Jason ! Chevalier de la Poupe !

Saint 2 : Atalante ! Chevalier de la Carène !

Saint 3 : Mon nom est Thésée, et je suis le chevalier des Voiles

Saint 4 : On m'appèle Méléagre, et je représente la constellation de la Boussole.

Noir : Pfu ! Qui que vous soyez, ça ne change rien : vous allez tous mourir. Black Storm!

Les quatres saints ne furent pas ébranlés.

Noir : C'est impossible ! Je veux bien admettre que je ne sois pas au mieux de ma forme, mais que la Black Storm soit à ce point inefficace !

Blanc :Ces noms, ces constellations ! Ne seriez vous pas…

Jason : Nous sommes les argonautes ! Nous représentont les quatres constellation qui forment le Navire Argo. Nous sommes les quatres chevaliers d'Athéna dont Athéna elle-même ignore l'existance. Notre rôle est de veiller sur le sanctuaire et les saints d'Athéna et de n'intervenir qu'en cas de nécessité ultime, lorsque plus aucun autre saint ne peut intervenir. Nous ne sommes ni d'or, ni d'argent ni même de bronze, nous sommes les saints de platine, les plus puissants de toutes l'histoire de la chevalerie !

Blanc : Noir, Bleu, je ne crois pas que nous pourront ressortir vivant de ce combat tous les trois. Bleu, toi seul dispose d'une attaque capable de détruire la statue d'Athéna, Noir et moi, on va les retenir le temps que tu la détruise.

Bleu : Merci les gars ! Yaaaahhh !

Atalante : Tu seras donc le premier à mourir !

Blanc : White Sonar !

Bleu réussi à passer entre ses opposants.

Thésée : Psycho counter !

Blanc : Je vois que vous pouvez facilement repousser les attaques psychiques.

Noir : Allez venez ! On va se faire un petit deux contre quatre !

Jason : On ne fera rien du tout

Alors les quatres saints de platine effectuèrent une attaque ensemble.

Platines : Argo Navis !

Un colonne de lumière partit d'entre les quatres saints de platine pour aller atteindre les deux berserkers qui furent immédiatement désintégrés. Ils se retournèrent imméditement contre Bleu qui n'eut pas le temps de décocher son Blue Crash.

**Chapitre 8 : Bad Trip**

Au mont Taygète, les saints continuaient leur progression. Sur le versant est, un berserker du nom de Printemps fit sont apparition. Deathmask se proposa pour l'affronter. Au début, les coups du Cancer, n'inquiétaient pas le moins du monde le berserker. Par contre, lui, envoya plusieurs fois le chevalier d'or au tapis. Masque de mort sentait bien que son adversaire lui était supérieur, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner avant d'avoir tout tenté. Après s'être concentré un instant, il esquissa un sourire.

Deathmask : Hin ! Je vois venir ta défaite.

Printemps : Mff ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ton infériorité !

Deathmask : La force ne fait pas tout dans le combat ! Brume démoniaque !

Du corps de Deathmask jaillit un épais brouillard.

Printemps : Tu pense m'empêcher de t'atteindre ainsi ! Mais je te préviens, au premier mouvement de ta part, je te transforme en passoire !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, le chevalier avait littéralement éteint sa cosmo-énergie, il n'émettait pas le moindre son. Le berserker avait beau se concentrer sur son ouie où son toucher, il ne percevait strictement rien.

Printemps : Alors ! Tu compte te cacher encore longtemps !

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière lui, il jubila tout en frappant, son poing traversa la poitrine de sa victime, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir lui-même.

Printemps : Mais qu'est-ce que…

La voix de Masque de mort résonna alors, si bien qu'il ne put savoir d'où elle venait.

Deathmask : Alors ! Surpris, tu vas bientôt pouvoir constater l'effroyable terreur que suscite ma brume. Enfin, ce n'en est pas vraiment une, aux particules d'eau en suspension dans l'air, j'ai mêlé une drogue de ma confection. Elle tuerait un humain normal en quelques secondes, mais pour quelqu'un éveillé au septième sens, elle se contente, ce qui est déjà non négligeable de brouiller ses sens et de lui procurer d'affreuses visions. Prépare toi à connaître l'enfer.

Printemps : Idiot maintenant que tu m'as dit que c'était des illusions, ça ne pourra plus prendre.

A ce moment, le corps que son bras traversait encorps se mit à bouger, les vaisseaux sanguins sortirent pour greffer littéralement le cadavre à son bras. Cadavre qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'animer. Il saisit la tête du berserker et le regarda dans les yeux alors que les siens se mettaient à verser des larmes de sang.

Cadavre : Pourquoi m'as tu tuer, je suis toi ! Rends moi la vie !

Le berserkers eut des sueurs froides et commençait à paniquer.

Printemps : Lâche-moi saloperie !

Il tira sur le cadavre, mais cela déclancha une vive douleur.

Cadavre : Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas !

Le cadavre devint alors une sorte de monstre visqueux à l'énorme machoire aux dents acérées. Il fondit sur lui pour lui dévorer la tête, le berserker hurla. Il était complètement tétanisé et mit bien six à sept secondes pour se rendre compte que le monstre avait disparu. Il utilisa une attaque pour souffler cette maudite brume loin de lui. Mais une fois la brume disparue, il constata qu'à ses pieds gisaient des dizaines de cadavres qui se mirent à s'animer. Il les frappaient de toutes ses forces, leur arrachant des membres, leur faisant exploser la tête, mais les zombies continuaient à se mouvoir, ils cherchaient à l'agripper et l'immobiliser. Il essayait de se débattre mais la terreur le gagna, il reconnu alors certains visages, il s'agissait de personnes qu'il avait lui-même tué, avant de devenir un berserker. Les cadavres se mirent à le dévorer, en commençant par les mains et les pieds. Ils hurlait de terreur et de douleur. Le zombie d'une fille qu'il avait violé lui apparut alors.

Zombie : Alors, ça te fait jouir de massacrer des innocents, t'as bien pris ton pieds quand tu m'as baisée après m'avoir arraché la langue et briser les quatres membres hein !

Elle lui prit la main droite, ou plutôt le moignon qu'il en restait, et se le fourra dans le vagin. C'est comme-ça que tu m'as tué, en mettant ta main tout entière, tu as causé plusieurs hémorragies qui m'ont achevées, tu voulais me la mettre le plus profond possible, on va bien voir jusqu'où elle peut aller. Son vagin se mit alors à "dévorer" l'avant bras, puis le bras du berserker qui avait déjà dépassé tous les stades imaginables de la terreur, ses cheveux était devenus blancs sous la frayeur, ses cordes vocales avait cassé sous ses hurlements, il était tétanisé. La douleur avait fait éclaté des petits vaisseaux sanguins et du sang coulait de ses narines et de ses oreilles. Masque de mort se tenait face à lui, observant l'évolution de son corps sous l'effet des visions.

Deathmask : Bon, il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire souffrir d'avantage. Il leva le bras et l'abattit sur son adversaire, un gerbe de sang jaillit puis il repris la route pour rattraper les autres.

**Chapitre 9 : Le dernier Berserker.**

Lorsque Dohko et Mu rejoignirent Seiya, celui-ci venait juste d'être arrêté par un Berserker qui se présenta sous le nom de Automne, Dohko prit la relève, et bien que très résistant, le berserker ne lui posa pas de problème outre mesure. Seiya et Mu furent arrêté par un Berserker du nom de Sairô dont Mu s'occupa tant bien que mal car ils étaient presque de force égale sur le plan des pouvoirs psychiques. Seiya poursuivit sa route pour se retrouvé arrêté par Tigre, le dernier Berserker de la branche ouest. Ils n'eurent pas le loisirs de s'affronter longtemps car Dohko les rejoignit et les deux tigres s'affrontèrent dans un combat épique, la puissance de leurs attaques faisant trembler le sol et souffler un vent d'une grande violence. Les deux adversaires se servaient de techniques visant à lacérer l'autre comme le feraient des griffes de tigre. L'armure de la balance finit par céder sous la violence des coups de son adversaires. Dohko perdait pied peu à peu, il avaient de multiples coupures et traces de griffes. Il finit par faire appel aux cent dragons de Rozans qui firent éclater l'armure de son vis-à-vis. Le combat semblait être redevenu équilibré, mais les cent dragons avaient atteint l'ennemi en profondeur et l'assaut qui s'en suivit fut favorable à Dohko qui abattu alors son ennemi, avant de s'écrouler à son tour, suite à tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Seiya, de son côté se retrouva confronté à une véritable armée d'hommes vêtus d'armures rouges toutes semblables.

Seiya : Laissez-moi passer ou sinon !

Soldat 102 : Sinon, quoi ? Nous sommes plus d'une centaine, et certains d'entre nous ont une force supérieure à celle des saints d'argents d'Athéna ! Il y a même des prétendants Berserkers dont la force égale celle des chevaliers d'or.

Seiya : Je me fiche de votre force et de votre nombre, je dois rejoindre Athéna ! Pegasus ryu sei ken !

La plupart des soldats furent balayés, mais une bonne vingtaine restèrent indemnes et répliquèrent, ne laissant à Seiya que peu de solutions d'esquive. Cependant, une deuxième attaque de Seiya en abattit encore cinq, mais les autres se mouvaient à un vitesse proche ou égale à celle de la lumière. Leurs répliques furent assez cinglante, et ils intensifiaient encore leur cosmos. Seiya fit de même, dépassant le stade du septième sens, et les envoya tous au tapis. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du temple. Il fonça pour y pénétrer, mais une sorte de champ de force l'en empêcha.

Soldat 9 : Hé, hé ! Tu ne pourras pas pénétrer dans ce temple tant que les six bersekers de la branche ne seront pas morts.

Pendant ce temps, sur le versant nord, Camus avait livré un combat du froid contre Hiver, il l'avait remporté non sans y laisser une cheville, Kanon s'était occupé de Hokkan, et Saga de Tortue, dans les deux cas, le combat fut long et éprouvant, mais ils s'en sortirent grâce à leurs pouvoir spacio-temporels. Kanon surpris son adversaire par derrière et lança son triangle d'or, Saga voulut expédier son adversaire dans une autre dimension, mais celui-ci résistait, aussi Saga combina-t-il l'autre dimension et Galaxian explosion pour s'en débarasser.

Sur le versant est, Ayoros s'occupa de Kutô, un véritable colosse d'une force prodigieuse, mais un peu lent. L'Atomic Thunderbolt parvint à détruire la cuirasse du berserker, mais ce diable était plus résistant encore, Ayoros se rappela alors des cours d'anatomie de son maître, lui expliquant la position de sept points, non pas mortels, mais sensibles, qui pouvait lui offrir une ouverture, il frappa ces points et finit par l'emporter en transperçant son adversaire alors qu'il avait levé sa garde. Shiryu fut confronté à Dragon, et le combat fut tout aussi épique que celui des deux tigres, mais Shiryu lui, avait nettement le dessus, il ne s'était pris que très peu de dégats, et lorsqu'il fit appel aux cent dragons, son ennemi fut littéralement pulvérisé.

Les combats du versant sud, eux furent bien plus serrés, Aïolia se trouva confonté à Eté, il en sortit bien évidemment vaincqueur, mais pas du tout indemne, il s'écroula après sa victoire. Shun fut confronté à Kônan, contre qui il dut utiliser toute la maîtrise qu'il avait de la chaîne nébulaire. Car son ennemi était glissant comme une anguille et très incisif dans ses attaques. Shaka, lui s'occupa de Faisan, le combat fut terrible car les deux adversaires avaient des pouvoirs de même type, et de même intensité, mais Shaka finit par se montrer plus créatif que son adversaires en combinant la capitulation du démon, une attaque psycho-physique, avec le trésor du ciel, ce qui eut pour effet d'annihiler le septième sens de son adversaire, qui fut alors une proie facile.

De retour sur le versant ouest, Seiya avait été rejoint par Aldébaran, Mu et Dohko, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à passer pour autant.

Seiya : Merde ! Je pige, pas, puisque vous êtes tous là, on devrait pouvoir passer !

Dohko : Comment ça !

Seiya : C'est le soldat, là ! Avant de claquer, il a dit que si tous les berserker de la branche étaient morts, la barrière disparaîtrait.

Mu : Alors je sais, c'est l'âme qui avait parasité le corps d'Aldébaran ! Ma psychic Cage, n'a fait que l'emprisonner pour permettre qu'Aldébaran soit à nouveau maître de son corps, mais elle ne peut pas la faire disparaître, le seul moyen serait de te tuer, Aldé, désolé.

Seiya : Non attends, c'est pas possible, il y a forcément un autre moyen.

Aldébaran : On n'a pas le choix Seiya ! Il faut rejoindre Athéna, moi ça compte pas ! Adieu les amis !

Dohko : Mu, est-ce qu'Aldé pourrait survivre si son âme affrontait celle du berserker ?

Mu : Oui ! A condition de l'emporter.

Aldébaran : Et comment je fais ?

Mu : Il faut que tu entre en méditation, une fois que ton âme voyagera dans les méandres de ton esprit, je libérerais l'âme du berserker de ma Psychique Cage. Il te faudra alors lutter pour l'empêcher de reprendre possession de ton corps. Si tu échouais, on devrait t'exécuter sans sommation.

Seiya : La vâche ! Pas simple, surtout qu'Aldé est comme moi, la maîtrise du psychisme et tout ça, c'est pas notre truc.

Dohko : Au moins, comme ça, il a une chance. Mais c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut faire.

Aldébaran : Vous êtes trois ! Si je devais échouer, vous saurez vous en sortir sans bobos.

Sur ce, il s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, au bout de quelques minutes, il était entré en méditation. Mu libéra alors l'âme du Berserker. De l'extérieur, le spectacle était étrange, autour d'Aldébaran, deux auras se développaient, un dorée et une rouge, au bout d'un moment, les deux auras disparurent, Aldébaran ouvrit les yeux.

Aldébaran : C'est bon, je l'ai eu.

Il eut à peine dit cela qu'il s'écroula. Mu alla voir s'il allait bien.

Mu : Ca va ! Il est juste épuisé mentalement. Allons-y ! Il ne souhaiterait pas qu'on fasse attendre Athéna d'avantage.

**Chapitre 10 : Les dieux chinois**

Seiya, Mu et Dohko pénétrèrent dans le temple de l'ouest et le parcoururent à toute vitesse, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une statue représentant un tigre blanc. Soudain, six lumières rouges vinrent entourer la statue et pénétrer à l'intérieur, la statue se mit à briller et changea de forme pour faire apparaître un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux blancs attachés en chignon avec une tenue typiquement chinoise. Il se présenta à eux comme étant Byakko, dieu protecteur du ciel de l'ouest et ayant récemment passé un pacte avec Arès. Sans plus d'explications, il engagea le combat et envoya rapidement les trois saints au tapis. Seiya se releva immédiatement et un combat plus intense s'engagea, Seiya envoya ses météores qui ne firent pas le moindre effet à Byakko. Celui-ci répliqua avec des rayons de lumières extrèmement tranchants. Seiya se releva et utilisa coup sur coup les météores, la comète de pégase, et même son big bang mais rien n'y fit. Alors Byakko sortit des griffes de ses baracelets, il fonça au travers d'une nouvelle vague de météores et transperça la kamui, blessant grièvement le chevalier.

Byakko : Vois-tu chevalier, je possède la vitesse, la souplesse et l'agilité nécessaire pour atteindre mon adversaire dans toutes les positions, en passant au travers de ses coups. Mes compétences en arts martiaux sont parfaites, tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu ferais mieux de te rendre.

Seiya : Tu crois vraiment que je suis homme à abandonner en cours de route.

Les deux adversaires foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et entamèrent à la vitesse de la lumière un véritable combat de maîtres en arts martiaux. Se fut le combat le plus intense que Seiya ait mené depuis qu'il avait obtenu l'armure de Pégase. Byakko était bluffé, Seiya était presque aussi doué que lui pour les arts martiaux, et aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivaient à atteindre l'autre, Seiya, un poil plus rapide avait le temps d'esquiver tous les coups de Byakko, et Byakko, plus agile, et un brin plus technique, arrivait à prévoir certains coup et calculait ses mouvement en conséquence. A défaut de pouvoir anticiper, il parvenait à esquiver deux coup d'un seul mouvement. Au bout d'un moment, ils marquèrent une pause, Seiya était à bout de souffle, Byakko, lui, était encore très frais.

Byakko : Hum ! L'issue de ce combat ne fait aucun doute, tu as beau être aussi fort qu'un dieu, tu n'en est pas un, et tu te fatigue vite, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Byakko avait raison, Seiya devait trouver une solution pour le surprendre, et il fallait qu'un seul coup soit suffisemment puissant pour blesser sérieusement son adversaire. Les météores sont nombreux et rapides, mais il manquent de puissance, la comète de Pégase était rapide et puissante, mais trop linéaire, et donc trop simple à éviter. Quand au big bang, il avait l'inconvénient de demander un temps de préparation. Mais à petite échelle, ce temps pourrait être rapproché de zéro, il eut alors l'idée de mettre un peu d'énergie explosive dans ses météores, mais il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur, il fallait savoir tout de suite si ce serait efficace. Byakko réflechissait à un moyen d'éliminer rapidement Seiya, qui risquait de devenir trop gênant. Il décida alors d'utilser une technique de contre afin de le transpercer au moment où il attaquerait. Seiya se décida et lança un coup, Byakko effectua sa technique de contre, heureusement pour Seiya, le fait d'avoir décidé de ne porter qu'un coup fit qu'il ne fut pas transpercé mais s'implement blessé. La stratégie de Byakko venait de tomber à l'eau. Il allait falloir retourner dans une phase de combat à la vitesse de la lumière. Seiya se rua sur son adversaire, Byakko se prépara à bondir, quand soudain, deux boules d'énergie vinrent le frapper dans le dos, Seiya lança une pluie de coups qui terrassèrent le dieu.

Seiya : Ouf ! J'y croyait pas, mais finalement Marine avait raison, lorsqu'on se focalise sur les mouvements de l'adversaire, on réduit son champ de vision, j'en ai profité pour lancer ces deux boules à ras de terre.

Il alla voir Mu et Dohko. Mu se releva, mais Dohko avait besoin de marquer une pause. Mu et Seiya reprirent donc leur route pour atteindre Arès.

Dans le temple de l'Est, Shiryu, Ayoros et Deathmask étaient au prises avec Seiryu. Deathmask fut rapidement mis au tapis, Ayoros et Shiryu tentaient leur chance chacun leur tour sans vraiment réussir à ébranler leur adversaire qui repoussait tous les assauts directs, de plus ses coups étaient dévastateurs et l'armure du Sagittaire commençait à s'effriter sérieusement. Finalement, Ayoros fut mis hors de combat à son tour. Shiryu réfléchissait à un moyen de venir à bout du dieu, mais seul une technique lui semblait adéquate, seulement il savait que l'utiliser signifiait perdre la vie. Et pourtant, quand il réfléchit à la façon dont il récupéra sa kamui cloth, il se dit que peut-être, il y avait là une chance de survivre, aussi finit-il par déclancher l'Ultime Dragon pour se propulser sur son adversaire qui ne put qu'encaisser et succomber. Shiryu fit tout son possible pour contrôler sa trajectoire, éviter de finir dans l'espace, et il y parvint, il s'ecrasa tout de même violemment au sol, sans s'en relever.

Dans le temple du Nord, Ikki était aux prises avec Guembu, qui ne lui laissait que peu de chances de l'atteindre, puisqu'à chaque fois que le Phénix se relevait, il le renvoyait aussi sec au tapis, Kanon et Saga étaient là eux aussi, et n'en menaient pas plus large que le chavalier du Phénix. Ils avaient assurément affaire au plus puissant des dieux protecteurs. Dotés de puissantes attaques qu'elles soient physiques où mentale, et d'une protection psychique qui rendait inutile toute attaque sur son cerveau. De plus, Saga avait tenté Another dimension, mais il en était revenu. Il en fut de même pour le Triangle d'or. Camus arriva à son tour. Mais il ne suffit pas à faire la différence. Il permettait juste à chacun de se reposer un peu plus avant d'être à nouveau obligé d'intervenir. Finalement, Saga et Kanon furent les premiers à l'atteindre, en effectuant en même temps Galaxian Explosion. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour abattre Guembu, qui avait la meilleure résistance parmis les quatres dieux. Camus lança pour une cinquième fois son Aurora exécution. Guembu pensait l'avoir évité comme les autres, mais il se rendit alors compte que son bras droit était complètement gelé. Camus avait en effet depuis le début cherché à immobiliser son bras droit, avec lequel il portait ses attaques. Alors les jumeaux des Gémaux portèrent à nouveau leur coup synchrone qu'ils appelèrent Twin Explosion. Et lorsque Guembu retomba, Ikki porta un violent coup pied à la nuque qui l'acheva.

Dans le temple du Sud, Shun se trouva face à Suzaku, qui le malmena avant que Shun n'utilise la tempête nébulaire. Suzaku s'écroula inerte. Shun s'approcha pour constater la mort de son adversaire, il se dirigea vers la sortie du temple quand il se prit une violente attaque dans le dos, Suzaku était debout, et en pleine forme.

Suzaku : Dommage Andromède, si l'on me représente le plus souvent comme un faisan, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis surtout un oiseau de feu, un phénix ! C'est je crois l'animal qui protège ton frère, j'aurais aimé l'affronter, histoire de savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus immortel.

Shun : I… immortel !

Suzaku : Hum, tu t'accroche à la vie. Bien je vais donc te décapiter.

Il fut arrêté dans son élan par Hyoga qui effectua Aurora Exécution, gelant totalement son adversaire. Là encore, Hyoga pu lui aussi constaté que Suzaku avait bien cessé de vivre avant de se retrouvé terrassé par une attaque suprise de Suzaku ressuscité. Aïolia et Shaka arrivèrent à leur tour et tuèrent à nouveau leur ennemi, qui se releva encore pour les envoyer au tapis. Shun se releva pour l'affronter et l'abattre une quatrième fois, mais il ressuscita encore. Hyoga lui régla son compte une cinquième fois, mais le résultat fut le même. Shun et Hyoga ne voyait plus comment ils pourraient venir à bout de leur adversaire. Shaka se doutaient qu'il fallait faire disparaître totalement le corps de leur adversaire, mais il faudrait pour cela faire appel à l'Athéna Exclamation, tant leur adversaire était puissant. C'est alors qu'Aphrodite arriva à son tour, Shaka et Aïolia se relevèrent et à eux trois ils effectuèrent l'Athéna Exclamation qui finit par avoir raison du dieu.

**Chapitre 11 : Abattre un des dieux les plus puissant**

Dans le temple d'Arès, après une longue lutte, Arès qui allait être battu, se résigna à faire appel à son véritable corps, recouvert de son armure. Cette fois Athéna n'était pas de taille, et c'est alors qu'Arès allait la tuer, que Seiya intervint. Arès, surpris, fut touché par les météores nouvelle version. Mais il se rétablit avant de toucher terre et envoya une boule d'énergie qui projeta le kamui saint contre le mur.

Seiya : Eurk ! Même pas mal !

Athéna : Seiya !

Seiya : Saori ! C'est bien toi ! Je sentait ton cosmos, mais je n'osait y croire !

Arès : Assez de bla-bla ! Meurs !

Seiya parvint à contenir et repousser la boule d'énergie du dieu de la guerre.

Seiya : Je serais toi, j'éviterais de me sous-estimer, je suis tout de même venu seul à bout de Byakko !

Arès : Et alors ! Byakko, Seiryu, Suzaku et Guembu ne sont que des dieux de seconde zone que j'ai convaincu de m'aider en leur faisant miroiter un pseudo-secret pour devenir aussi puissant que moi, mais ils ne valent pas la moitié d'un dieu comme moi ou Hadès qui sommes parmis les quatre ou cinq dieux les plus puissants !

Sur ce, il envoya une décharge d'énergie sur Seiya dont la kamui vola en éclat, et qui s'écrasa au sol, inerte.

Arès : Bien Athéna, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté.

Il fut à nouveau arrêté par une attaque surprise. Aïolia, Shaka et Aphrodite arrivèrent dans la salle et après avoir constaté que le cosmos qu'ils ressentaient était bien celui d'Athéna, ils s'agenouillèrent.

Shaka : Ô déesse Athéna ! Veuillez nous pardonner, mais nous avons été forcé d'utiliser l'attaque interdite pour venir à bout du dieu Suzaku.

Athéna : Vous êtes entièrement pardonnés, et vous avez mon entière approbation pour la réutilser contre Arès.

Ils n'en eurent hélas pas le temps. Arès les balaya tous trois dès qu'il fut relevé.

Arès : Tes chevaliers sont pénibles Athéna, je suppose que s'y j'essayait de te tuer, d'autres arriveraient sur l'instant.

Ayoros : Tu as entièrement raison Arès !

Athéna : Ayoros ! Shura !

Shura : Quelle joie de vous revoir, quand je pense que j'ai failli porter la main sur vous alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé.

Ayoros : Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez su conduire les chevaliers à la victoire en mon absence. Je vais enfin pouvoir combattre pour vous. (se retourna vers Arès) Quant à nous, on a un compte à régler. C'est bien toi qui as crée la deuxième personnalité de Saga, n'est-ce pas ?

Arès : Oui, en effet !

Ayoros : Ca c'est les pour les treizes années que je n'ai pas pu passer avec mon frère ! Atomic Thunderbolt !

Shura : Excalibur !

Arès repoussa les deux techniques très aisément et envoya les deux saints au tapis, arrivèrent alors Kanon, Saga, Camus et Ikki. Mais même la Twin Explosion fut sans effet. Et ils finirent tous à terre. Ce fut alors au tour de Mu, Aldébaran et Dohko d'intervenir et de lancer l'Athéna exclamation. Arès se releva, il était à peine blessé, et son armure légèrement fissurée malgré cette terrible technique, Shun et Hyoga arrivèrent à leur tour, juste à temps pour voir les trois chevaliers d'or se faire balayer, Shun lança sans sommation sa tempête nébulaire à pleine puissance, mais Arès n'en fut pas affecté le moins du monde, il marcha vers le chevalier malgré le souffle qu'il générait et lui porta un coup qui fit éclaté son armure. Shun s'écroula. Hyoga était prêt à en découdre quand, derrière Arès Camus se releva.

Camus : Hyoga ! Ensemble !

Hyoga : Oui maitre !

Hyoga fit un bond en arrière pour qu'Arès se trouve exactement à mi distance entre eux deux et, en parfaite synchronisation ils effectuèrent l'Aurora Execution. Arès se retrouva au centre de l'explosion qui déposa une péllicule de glace sur toute la salle. Arès se retrouva alors dans un carcan de glace. Mais il utilisa son cosmos pour le faire fondre, et déclancha une tempête de feu qui envoya le maître et son élève au tapis, et redonna à la pièce son aspect premier. Shiryu arriva à son tour, et devant le spectacle de tous ses compagnons battus, il déclancha sans attendre l'ultime dragon, il atteint Arès, mais ça n'eut pas plus d'effet que le coup que Seiya avait porté à Hades. De plus il retourna au tapis sans même que le dieu de la guerre n'ait à se fatiguer. Alors Deathmask arriva et lui envoya droit au narines sa brume maléfique, alors que Orphée jouait Stringer Nocturn. Il abattit les deux saints. Maisil fut tout de mêmetroublé par ces attaques sensorielles. C'est alors que Milo arriva, et le transperça de cinq coups d'Aiguille Ecarlate avant de se faire abattre à son tour. Saga et Kanon se relevèrent et combinèrent le Triangle d'or et Another dimension pour disperser les molécules d'Arès à travers l'espace et le temps. Pourtant le bougre en revint tout de même. Et éclata au sens propre du terme les jumeaux. Il commençait à fatiguer, mais plus personne ne se relevait.

Arès : Alors Athéna ! Vois comme tes chevaliers sont impuissants face à moi. Et maintenant, tu vas subir le même sort !

Jason : Pas si vite, Athéna possède encore quatre saints sur qui elle peut compter quand les autres sont tous défaillants !

Les argonautes firent alors leur apparition et envoyèrent Arès tarverser la pièce avec Argo Navis. Il remirent alors à Athéna son armure complète, avec le scèptre et le bouclier. Puis ils entourèrent Arès et se propulsèrent avec lui jusque dans la stratosphère où il se firent exploser. Une explosion telle qu'elle fut ressentie jusqu'en Amérique. Hélas le dieu maléfique retomba, très sévèrement blessé, mais vivant. Alors Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyoga se relevèrent intensifiant aussi loin qu'ils le purent leurs cosmo énergie, réveillant celle des douze chevaliers d'or, qui leur donnèrent leur force. L'attaque qu'ils lancèrent fut la plus puissante jamais lancée, elle emporta Arès dans un flot de lumière qui détruisit entièrement son temple.

Epilogue 

Athéna soigna les blessures les plus graves de ses chevaliers. Ils se relevèrent tous et allèrent récupérer Misty, qui n'avait pas démérité en repoussant ses limites. Puis ils retournèrent triomphants au Sanctuaire, où ils constatèrent que tous les saints étaient dans un état comparable ou pire que le leur. Mais finalement tout le monde fut sauvé. Seul les braves et secrets saints de platine n'étaient pas réapparus, mais peut-être étaient-ils, comme auparavant, cachés dans l'ombre du Sanctuaire, à veiller sur eux. Tous célébrèrent le retour d'Athéna. Puis, ils purent à nouveau vaquer à leurs occupations.


	10. Hyper quizz

L'hyper-quizz

Présentateur :Bonjour à tous ! Chers amis téléspectateurs et tatrices, nous allons aujourd'hui poser nos questions de culture générale à des personnes que vous connaissez sans doute. Ils sont d'origine diverses et vivent en Grèce près d'Athènes. Ils portent des armures et protègent la déesse Athéna. Les Chevaliers... du... Zodiaque !  
Bien commençons par ce jeune homme. Bonjour monsieur ! Bienvenu dans le plus populaire des jeux TV, l'hyper-quizz. Etes-vous prêts à répondre à mes cinq questions de culture générale.  
Seiya : Euh, oui !  
Présentateur : Bien ! Quel est votre nom ?  
Seiya : Seiya  
Prés. : Quel âge avez-vous ?  
Seiya : 15 ans  
Prés. : Quel est votre signe zodiacal ?  
Seiya : Sagittaire  
Prés. : Vous n'êtes pas grec, quel est votre nationalité ?  
Seiya : Je suis japonais.  
Prés. : Etes-vous intimidé ?  
Seiya : Oui, légèrement.  
Prés. : C'est incroyable ! Il a répondu aux cinq questions sans faire la moindre erreur ! Félicitations Seiya, vous accédez à la finale qui aura lieu demain après sélection, aujourd'hui, des candidats.

Prés. : Bien ! Passons au suivant, qui sera une suivante. Bonjour mademoiselle !  
Paw-nee : Bonjour !  
Prés. : Pouvez-vous vous présenter ?  
Paw-nee : Je m'appelle Paw-nee, j'ai 16 ans et je suis chevalier d'argent.  
Prés. : Bien, êtes-vous prête à répondre aux cinq questions de qualifications, de toute façon vous avez pas l'choix. Première question : quelle civilisation peuplait l'amérique du nord avant l'arrivée des colombs européens ?  
Paw-nee : Les indiens  
Prés. : Bien, question suivante, trouvez l'intrus : Sitting Bull, Géronimo, Thomas Edison  
Paw-nee : Thomas Edison  
Prés. : Pas mal ! Question 3 : Que fumaient les indiens pour célébrer la paix : un tomahawk, un calumet, un totem où un join ?  
Paw-nee : Un calumet, quoique, ça se rapprochait souvent d'un join.  
Prés. : Excellent ! Question 4 : Quel général fut le principal fer de lance de l'armée américaine pour éradiquer les indiens ?  
Paw-nee :Le général Custer, grrr !  
Prés. : Incroyable ! Attention, voici la dernière question quel est le 80è élément de la classification périodique de Mendeleiev ?  
Paw-nee : Euh, alors 1-H 2-He 3-Li 4-Be 5-B 6-C 7-N 8-O 9-F 10-Ne 11-Na 12-Mg 13-Al 14-Si 15-P 16-S 17-Cl 18-Ar... Après j'sais plus, euh 80... 80... euh.. l'or  
Prés. : Ah ! dommage, l'or, symbole Au est le 79è élément, le 80, c'est le mercure, Hg. Vous ne serez pas finaliste.

Prés. : Voici le candidat suivant, il se prénomme Kiki et est élève ici-même. Kiki, voici la première question : Quel est le coefficient de dilatation du laiton.  
Kiki : Hein mais c'est quoi cette question ? Que voulez-vous que j'en sache, j'suis apprenti chevalier moi, pas physicien !  
Prés. : Quel dommage, vous êtes donc éliminé. passons au candidat suivant, Ikki, chevalier du Phénix. Voici la première question : Quel animal hulule ?  
Ikki : Rien à fiche de vot' jeu, fichez-moi la paix.  
Prés. : Bon peut-être une question subsidiaire...  
Ikki : Que les ailes du Phénix t'emporte loin de moi et de ma sieste !

Prés. : Bien, après un séjour à l'hôpital de tombouctou, nous revoici au Sanctuaire pour poser nos questions à Marine, silver saint de l'Aigle. Marine êtes-vous prête ?  
Marine : Oui.  
Prés. : Combien de kilogrammes y a-t-il dans un quintal ?  
Marine : 100.  
Prés. : Quel roman de Stendhal met en scène Julien Sorel ?  
Marine : Le rouge et le noir.  
Prés. : En quelle année la deuxième guerre mondiale a-t-elle débutée ?  
Marine :1939.  
Prés. : Quel personnage de dessins-animés est inlassablement poursuivi par un coyote affamé ?  
Marine : Bip bip, en anglais le Road runner.  
Prés. : Combien font 2 et 2 ?  
Marine : 4.  
Prés. : Ah dommage ! Si près du but, 2 et 2 font 22, je n'ai pas dit 2 plus 2 !  
Marine : Par le météore !  
Prés. : Aaaaaaaaah !

Prés. : Bon ! Le candidat suivant est Aldébaran, gold saint du Taureau !  
Aldé : Posez-les vites vos questions, j'ai du ménage à faire moi !  
Prés. : Bien. Combien y a-t-il de personnes sur un terrain de foot ?  
Aldé : 23. 11 joueurs dans chaque équipe et l'arbitre.  
Prés. : Au bout de combien de cartons jaunes un footballeur prend-il un carton rouge ?  
Aldé : 2.  
Prés. : Quelle technique sud-américaine de dribble porte le nom d'un chapeau ?  
Aldé : Le sombrero.  
Prés. : Combien de temps dure un match de foot professionnel ?  
Aldé : 90 minutes ?  
Prés : Quel est la capitale du Brésil ?  
Aldé : Brasilia.  
Prés : Et non domm... quoi ! Il a répondu Brasilia ? Assistant !  
Assistant : Oui patron !  
Prés : Je croyais que c'était un imbécile et qu'il ne savait rien en dehors du foot. TOUS les imbéciles répondent Rio de Janeiro à cette question, comment se fait-il qu'il ait répondu juste ?  
Assistant : Ben... euh... En fait, il me semble que c'est un Brésilien alors...  
Prés : TRIPLE BUSE ! Fiche moi le camp, j'voulais faire passer le suivant maint'nant faut l'éliminer alors démerde toi pour me trouver que des questions impossibles ! ET FISSA !

Prés : Bien, mon assistant m'a rapporté les prochaines questions qui seront posées à Dohko, gold saint de la Balance. Allons-y. Quel philosophe a dit : "Puto ergo sum"  
Dohko : Aucun, Platon a bien déclaré je pense donc je suis, mais il était grec, il ne l'a donc pas dit en latin, quand aux véritables philosophes latins, tous connaissaient Platon et aucun n'aurait eu l'audace de reprendre ce qu'un autre avait fait pour son compte.  
Prés : Et merde, il est pas tombé dans le piège. Bon, tant pis ! Comment définit-on la vergence d'un lentille convergente ?  
Dohko : Mmmh...  
Prés : Ouf, il cale.  
Dohko : Excusez-moi, j'ai eu des gaz il a fallu que je me retienne. La vergence correspond l'inverse de la distance focale.  
Prés : C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est un génie !  
Dohko : Vous savez, quand on doit passer 263 ans assis au bord d'une cascade, on a le temps de lire et d'apprendre un tas de choses.  
Prés : Bon. A quel vers de la tragédie _Andromaque_ de Racine, Oreste fait-il sermon à Hermione de la venger.  
Dohko : Au vers... 1157 : (Hermione)Vengez-moi, je crois tout. (Oreste)Eh bien ! Allons madame  
Prés : En quelle année fut instaurée l'ère Meiji au Japon ?  
Dohko : En 1867  
Prés : Qu... Ouin ! C'est pô juste, bon dernière qu... Mais... ASSISTANT !  
Assistant : Oui patron !  
Prés : C'est quoi cette question ? Je t'avais demandé des questions DIFFICILES !  
Assistant : Ben allez trouver 5 questions quasi-impossible en 5 mn vous ! J'en ai eu 4, vous devriez vous estimer heureux ! Alors maintenant fichez-moi la paix.  
Prés : Meuh, pas gentil. Derniere question : Quel chanteur interprète bouge de là ?  
Dohko : Euh, vous êtes sûr qu'c'est une chanson ça ?  
Prés : Bien sûr !  
Dohko : Euh... Là j'suis collé. Pfiou ! J'vais dire Jacques Dutronc (c'est l'seul chanteur français que j'connaisse) !  
Prés : Mais c'est merveilleux ! Enfin c'est dommage pour vous, mais c'est merveilleux ! C'est une mauvaise réponse ! Vous êtes disqualifié !

Prés : Bien ! Nous allons maintenant interroger cette jeune fille, elle s'appelle Petra et vient d'Allemagne, elle est silver saint du Dauphin. Bonjour Petra !  
Petra : Guten tag !  
Prés : Allons-y pour les questions. Quel est le nom de l'homme qui arbitra la finale Argentine-RFA lors de la coupe du monde 1986 ?  
Petra : Ich weisse es nicht !  
Prés : Oh ! Quel dommage, vous êtes éliminée.  
Prés : Bien le candidat suivant se prénomme Jabu et vient du Japon  
Seiya : Eh, mais il est mort lui !  
Jabu: J'suis VIVANT ! J'étais juste en convalescence !  
Seiya : Dommage.  
Jabu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur que j'te batte en finale ?  
Seiya : Pfeu ! Tu s'rais même pas capable d'atteindre la finale, esclave !  
Jabu : J'ai toujours été un homme libre !  
Seiya : Qui faisait l'beau d'vant sa maitresse, en remuant la queue.  
Jabu : Moi au moins, j'avais une queue à remuer.  
Seiya : Fais gaffe, si tu touche à ma virilité...  
Jabu : Quelle virilité ? T'en as pas ! Allez casse-toi et laisse moi jouer pôv'tâche !  
Seiya : Maieuh, puisque tu l'prend comme ça j'vais d'mander à Ikki de t'achever, et il le f'ras parce que c'est mon grand frère !  
Jabu : Mais c'est pas vrai, il est encore plus pleurnichard que Shun ! Bon , où est le présentateur ? (cherche) Youhou ! Monsieur le présentateur, où êtes-vous ! Merde, à cause de cet imbécile, le présentateur est allé voir quelqu'un d'autre. Grrr ! Y m'énerve. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais dire à Saori que Seiya a été méchant avec moi.

Prés : Nous allons maintenant faire passer l'épreuve des 5 questions à Deathmask, gold saint du Cancer ! Première question : Quel était le grade d'Adolf Hitler lors de la 1ère guerre mondiale ?  
DM : Ah ! Adolf, à cette époque il était caporal, vous savez, j'ai fait une thèse sur Adolf Hitler, j'y explique que si il n'avait pas cherché à s'emparer de l'Europe par la force militaire mais qu'il avait d'abord fait éclater des guerres entres les colonies des autres pays, il aurait pu faire des millions de victimes sans que personne ne pense à lui déclarer la guerre. Une fois ces guerres de colonies terminées, il aurait alors pu entreprendre la conquète de l'Europe, et l'Angleterre, affaiblie par les guerres de colonies ne lui aurait pas résisté. Il aurait alors pu, en accord avec Hiro Hito prendre la Russie en sandwich et marcher sur Stalingrad. Il aurait de toute façon perdu, les américains possédant l'arme atomique, mais au moins la guerre aurait duré 10 ans de plus et il y aurait eu bien plus de morts.  
Prés : Euh... Merci pour l'exposé, 2è question : Chercher l'intrus : Mussolini, Pinochet, Gandhi, Perone.  
DM : Ghandi, lui j'peux pas l'encadrer.  
Prés : Qui fut le bourreau de Jésus Christ ?  
DM : Longinus, après la crucifiction, il lui planta sa lance dans le flanc pour l'achever.  
Prés : Combien de temps peut-on survivre sans paupières ?  
DM : Trois heures, mais personnellement, j'attends une heure et demie puis je place une serviette sur les yeux, la victime tient 5 heures de plus mais souffre dix fois plus, car bien évidemment, la serviette est pleine de poussière, les yeux pleurent et le sel des larmes fait des malheurs sur la blessure due à la coupure des paupières que j'ai bien sûr empéché de coaguler.  
Prés : Enfin, dernière question. Trouvez l'intrus : Casimir, Nounours, Colargol et Bouba  
DM : Ben, c'est qui ceux là ?  
Prés : Ce sont tous des personnages d'émissions enfantines. qui datent de votre enfance, vous devez savoir qui ils sont ?  
DM : Ben... Quand j'étais petit je ne regardais que des films de guerre à la télé, ou alors des films d'horreur.  
Prés : Quoi qu'il en soit il me faut une réponse.  
DM : Ben... on va dire Nounours, c'est le seul qui n'ait pas de A dans son nom.  
Prés : C'était bien vu, mais il s'agissait de Casimir, le seul qui ne soit pas un ours.

Prés : Bon, le candidat suivant s'appelle...  
Lecteurs : Stooop ! Y en a marre de ce jeu truquée !  
Prés : Mais il est pas truqué, mon jeu.  
Lecteurs : Mais, non, c'est pour ça que tous le monde à des questions faites sur mesure pour eux afin de les mettre en confiance et que la dernière est d'un domaine auquel ils ne connaissent rien !  
Prés : Je vous assure que les questions arrivent au hasard. Je n'y suis pour rien.  
Dohko : Ouais ! Ils ont raison ! Si c'est pas vous l'coupable c'est quelqu'un de plus haut placé.  
Seiya : Bah ! Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux de pas avoir été selectionné.  
Aldé : Ouais, c'est sûr.  
Paw Nee : Mais, mon Aldinou, c'est quand même étrange que chacun n'ait eu que des questions en rapport avec ce qu'il est et que la dernière ne rentre pas dans cette condition, regarde pour moi, j'ai eu 4 questions sur les indiens et puis une vachement balaise en physique.  
Aldé : C'est vrai que c'est étrange.  
Seiya : Mais n'importe quoi ! Si on a été sélectionné c'est qu'on est les meilleurs c'est tout !  
Marine : Tu crois ça ?  
Seiya : Ben bien sûr !  
Marine : Et le fait qu'on ne t'ait demandé que ton nom, ton âge, ton signe zodiacal et ta nationalité ne t'intrigue pas.  
Seiya : Bon, alors de une on ne m'a pas demandé que ça ! On m'a aussi demandé si j'étais intimidé. De deux, demander l'âge et le signe zodiacal paraît peut-être à la portée de tous, mais pour un orphelin ce sont des questions vachement balèzes.  
Ikki : C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! On peut pas pioncer tranquille !  
Shaka : Tu n'as pas à pioncer ici, tu devrait être en train de t'entraîner, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.  
Kiki : Oui mais c'est lui qui est venu nous poser des questions pour son grand jeu.  
Prés : Eh ! Moi je ne suis qu'un exécutant, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire ça.  
Shaka : Qui ça lui ?  
Prés : Ben celui qui contrôle nos actes, nos pensées et nos paroles !  
Shaka : Non, jamais je n'aurais commandité un jeu aussi stupide !  
Seiya : Il est vraiment trop mégalo ! (à Shaka) Crétin ! Il te parle de l'auteur !  
Auteur : Oulà ! Ca sent le roussi, mieux vaut éteindre l'ordi le temps qu'ils se calment.  
DM : Pas si vite! Et les mecs ! J'l'ai coincé, grâce aux cercles d'Hadès, il peut plus fermer son traitement de texte !  
Shaka : Et de plus me parler sur ce ton est inadmissible ! Présente tes excuses, mortel !  
Seiya : Moi j'ai pas d'excuses à te faire, si tu crois m'faire peur, tu te goures, j'suis devenu bien plus puissant que toi !  
DM : Euh... les gars !  
Dohko : Du calme, du calme, ils ont pas encore commencé, j'ai le temps de prendre tous les paris.  
Ikki : 10000 yens sur Shaka !  
Aldé : 5000 cruzados sur Seiya !  
Marine : 3000 yens sur Seiya et 7000 sur Shaka !  
Seiya : Quoi ! Tu paries contre moi ! Alors qu'on est frère et soeur !  
Marine : Exagère pas trop, t'es qu'le demi-frère d'mon demi-frère !  
Seiya : Mais c'est toi qui m'a tout appris !  
Kiki : 50 renminbi yuans sur la mort des deux !  
Mû : Kiki ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Sur un résultat aussi marrant on ne pari pas si peu, je mets 450 de plus sur le même résultat !  
DM : Et l'auteur, j'en fait quoi !  
Shun : T'en fiches ! D'ici peu on sera débarrassé soit d'un crétin, soit d'un brouteur, si on a de la chance, des deux !  
DM : Chouette ! Bon, qui veut me payer pour que je lui fasse gagner son pari, je bosserait pour le plus offrant !  
Auteur : Euh, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'échappent complètement ! Bon ! On va les calmer...

Soudain le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuages noirs, la foudre s'abattit entre les deux belligérants, la terre se mit à trembler, une odeur pestillentielle se répandit dans tout le sanctuaire, comme si une tannerie de l'époque romaine était juste à côté.  
Michelle : Ah ! ça c'est Athéna qui essaie de faire la cuisine !  
Auteur : Mais, elle me pourri mon effet drama !  
Aussitôt la foudre vint frapper la malheureuse Michelle qui fut brûlée au dernier degré, elle survecu mais ne pourra plus jamais draguer les mecs qui s'enfuiront de terreur en la voyant.  
DM : Eh ! Mais ça me plait ça, j'vais l'engager pour mon train fantôme.

Les secousses sismiques redoublèrent d'intensité, le sol se fissura sous les pieds des chevaliers qui se trouvaient sur l'arène pour assister au combat Seiya vs Shaka. La foudre tombant sur le sol du Sanctuaire déclancha un incendie qui fut propagé par le vent, propice à cela. L'odeur nauséabonde se renforça et commença à etouffer les saints qui n'arrivaient plus à respirer.  
Shun : Ca va on se rend ! On fera tout ce que vous voulez !  
Aphro : Oui, mais pitié, supprimez cette puanteur immonde !  
Misty : Oui, pitié, c'est pas humain une telle odeur !

Alors, le vent devint plus violent et dissipa l'odeur, la foudre laissa place à la pluie qui vint éteindre les foyers d'incendie, la terre s'arrêta de trembler.  
Seiya : Huf huf huf, de l'air !  
Shun : Pfiou ! On l'a échappé belle !  
Ayoros : QUEL EST LE CRETIN QUI A CAUSE TOUT CA ! A CAUSE DE LUI, J'AI RATE L'OCCASION DE ME TAPER UNE SUPER MEUF !  
Un grondement sourd se fit entendre au loin, s'emplifiant exponiellement. Une boule de feu d'un mètre de diamètre vint frapper la maison du chevalier fornicateur, la réduisant en un petit tas de cailloux.  
Ayoros : Ouin ! Ma garçonnière ! M'en fout, j'ai dix fois plus de volume sous terre, suffit que j'remplace les pièges par des miroirs, des projos, une super chaîne Hi-Fi mega basse thunder boost hyper run power play time under record blast surround. J'sais pas c'que ça veut dire, mais ça à l'air de déchirer grave. Avec ça j'ajoute un lit super confort de douzes mètres carré, c'est mieux pour les partouzes et j'insonorise la geôle dans laquelle j'ai enfermé Shura et j'ai à nouveau une super garçonnière.  
Auteur : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont tous méchants, personne ne veut faire comme je veux  
Saori : Ca c'est parce que tu sait pas t'y prendre, regarde !  
Saori se mit à poil et enlaça le chevalier du Sagittaire.  
Saori : Mon petit Ayo-chan, si tu me promet de répondre aux questions du quizz je te ferais pleins de petites gâteries ce soir.  
Michelle : Je savais qu'c'était rien qu'une grosse salope !  
Ayoros : Yaaah ! Au-secours ! Un monstre  
Michelle : Maieuh ! C'est pas juste, je veux retrouver mon beau visage !  
Auteur : Tu le retrouveras si tu réponds aux questions de l'hyper quizz et que tu laisse les autres y répondre aussi !  
Michelle :Ok ! Faites péter les questions !  
Prés : Bien, 1ère question, quel animal est le symbole de la paix ?  
Lecteurs : Arrêtez, y r'commence avec ces questions truquées !  
Auteur : Ecoutez, si j'vous promets que les questions seront variées dans leur contenu comme dans leur difficulté, vous m'laisserez continuer mon histoire ?  
Lecteurs : Ouais, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? - Moi j'suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le croire - Mais si ! Regardez ce visage épuisé, il n'a plus la force de risquer une nouvelle rébellion - Bon, OK ! Ca marche, qu'elle réponde à la question.  
Prés : Donc je disais, quel est...  
Michelle : C'est la colombe, on sait, question suivante !  
Prés : Comment s'appelle le partenaire de Hardy  
Michelle : Laurel !  
Prés : Quel est la capital de la Lybie ?  
Michelle : Tripoli !  
Prés : Quel est le nom français de l'animal Carcharodon Carcharias?  
Michelle : J'en ai aucune idée ! Candidat suivant ! Ayoros ! Ramène tes fesses  
Ayoros : Ouin ! J'veux pas, elle me fait peur !

Saori toujours, qui s'est rabillée entre temps : Allez Ayo-Chan, n'oublie pas que tu auras une belle récompense si tu gagne.  
Michelle : Toute façon j'm'en vais, DM à un job pour moi en attendant que je retrouve mon visage pas calciné.  
Prés : Bien, Ayoros êtes-vous prêt ? Allons-y ! Quelle fleuve borde la ville de Londres  
Ayoros : La Tamise !  
Prés : Quel est le cri de l'éléphant, le barrissement ou le barriement ?  
Ayoros : Le barrissement !  
Prés : Que signifie le préfixe "mis-", de "misanthrope"  
Ayoros : Qui n'aime pas !  
Prés : Combien de secondes y a-t-il dans une heure ?  
Ayoros : Alors, 60 x 6 360 x10 3600 !  
Prés : Dernière question : Quel chanteur provocateur a "osé" montrer ses fesses sur une de ses affiches publicitaires en France !  
Ayoros : Rahh! J'en avais entendu parler, c'était... c'était... Polnaref !  
Prés : Fantastique ! nous avons un 3è qualifié, plus que 2 places pour la finale ! Le prochain candidat sera...  
Misty : Moi ! Moi ! J'veux participer !  
Aphro : Non ! Moi, d'abord !  
Cameraman : Oulà, y sont louches ces deux là !

Prés : Ce sera d'abord la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux chatains, puis la belle blonde !  
Misty : Euh, vous savez, on est des garçons.  
Prés : Sans dec !  
Aphro : Si, si, même qu'on est les plus beaux du sanctuaires !  
Shaka : Ouais, enfin heureusement pour notre image de marque, ce sont les seuls "beaux" du Sanctuaire.  
Misty : Bon, c'est quand les questions !  
Prés : Voilà la première : quelle chanson des...  
Misty : YMCA !  
Prés : Euh, j'y crois pas, c'est la bonne réponse, mais bon, laisser moi finir la question la prochaine fois !  
Aphro : Toute manière y risquait pas grand chose, c'est la seule chanson qu'il connaisse !  
Misty : Faux, je connais aussi "Adam et Yves"  
Aphro : Crétin ! Cette chanson sera enregistré qu'en 2001, on est en 1990 !  
Misty : Meuh pourquoi t'es toujours méchant, moi j'veux juste m'amuser.  
Prés : Bon, je peux... bien ! Quel poète du...  
Misty : Verlaine !  
Aphro : Bouh ! C'est le seul poète que tu connaisses  
Misty : Même pas vrai, j'connais aussi son grand ami Rimbaud !  
Prés : Quoi qu'il en soit la question complète était : "Quel poète du 9è siècle avant J-C a écrit l'Iliade ?" et la réponse était bien sûr : "Homère".  
Misty : Oh, zut alors, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient refaire des questions truquées !  
Auteur : Je vous signale que j'ai donné ma parole, et je suis un homme dont la parole ne peut-être mise en doute  
Ami de l'auteur : Ah oui ! Permet moi d'en douter. Tu te rappelle la fois où tu as fais croire que tu avais une extinction de voix pour pas avoir à parler en cours d'Allemand ?  
Auteur : Hein ! Qui ça ? Quoi ça ? Quand ça ? Où ça ? Mi ça jamais faire ça ça !  
Seiya : Oh putain ! Eh les mecs, l'auteur c'est Jar-jar Binks  
Tous les saints la main sur le front : Irrécupérable !

Prés : Bien, continuons avec Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des poissons !  
Aphro : Youpi ! C'est mon tour !  
Prés : Quel film réuni à l'affiche Alain Delon, Jean-Paul Belmondo et Vanessa Paradis ?  
Aphro : Une chance sur deux !  
Prés : Correct ! Dans la chanson de J-J Goldman, La vie par procuration, que met la femme sur son balcon ?  
Aphro : Du vieux pain !  
Prés : Exact ! Combien de jours dura le concert de Woodstock ?  
Aphro : Trois !  
Prés : Oui ! Selon, la Sainte Bible, elle contiendrait les fameux dix commandements que Dieu transmis à Moïse et que celui-ci brisa furieux de voir qu'ils avaient tous été transgressés par son peuple en son absence, comment se nomme cette relique légendaire !  
Aphro : Euh..., la boîte à commandements !  
Prés : Ah, dommage, il s'agissait de l'Arche d'alliance !

Prés : Nous allons maintenant poser nos questions a Shaka, chevalier d'or de la Vierge. C'est parti ! Quel élément a pour symbole N ?  
Shaka : L'azote !  
Prés : De combien de secondes se compose une heure et demi ?  
Shaka : 5400 !  
Prés : Quel est l'intrus parmi Ronsard, Du Bellay et Verlaine ?  
Shaka : Mmmmh... Verlaine !  
Prés : Quelle série live lança la mode des Dai Rangers !  
Shaka : Bioman ! Celui-là, on pourra dire qu'il nous aura fait de l'ombre !  
Prés : Et enfin, quelle vedette de la chanson à fait scandale en lançant au public sa petite culotte ?  
Ayoros : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !  
Seiya : Toi, tu la ferme ! C'est pas ton jeu d'aider les autres.  
Jabu : Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'as peur d'avoir des adversaires trop balaises pour toi ?  
Seiya : Oh, non ! Il est encore là lui ! Mais quand est-ce que tu vas bien vouloir aller rotir en enfer ?  
Shaka : Ben j'ai demandé à Satan pourquoi il avait survécu et il m'a répondu que même en enfer ils n'en voulait pas, il est vraiment trop con ! J'ai bien essayer de le mettre au Paradis des imbéciles heureux, mais ça les a déprimer de voir qu'on les mettaient dans le même sac que lui.  
Seiya : Vous avez essayé le paradis des chevaux, des cochons ou encore des chiens, il est très doué pour faire ces trois animaux !  
Saori : C'est vrai que toute petite, c'était ma monture préférée, mais maintenant il m'ennuie, il arrive pas à galoper à la vitesse de la lumière !  
Jabu : Ouiiiinnn ! Personne ne m'aime !  
Saori se penche lui redresse le visage, leur regard se croise, on sent une grande douceur dans celui d'Athéna. Jabu lui n'ose pas trop y croire, Saori va enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.  
Saori : Jabu, bien sûr que personne ne t'aime tu es tellement stupide, ignorant, moche, faible, vantard et t'as une toute petite bitte !  
Seiya : Ouah ah ha ! J'en étais sûr !  
Jabu : Ouin ! Je m'en vais ! Vous êtes tous méchants !  
Shaka : Bon débarras !  
Prés : Euh... On peut reprendre le jeu.  
Shaka : Par le trésor du ciel !  
Prés : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Bouuuum !  
Ayoros : Ben ça fera un copain pour Jabu !  
Saori : Je me demande lequel des deux va en venir à brouter l'autre le premier ?  
Dohko : C'est vrai que c'est pas gagné ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais dis-moi Shaka, pourquoi l'avoir éjecté alors que t'avais répondu à presque toutes les questions ?  
Shaka : En fait, j'm'était laissé emporté par l'enthousiasme du moment, mais il perturbait la vie du sanctuaire, et puis j'aurais gagné vu que je suis omniscient et omnipotent !  
Seiya : Tu oublies que j'ai su répondre à toutes ses questions !  
Shaka : 1 + 1 ?  
Seiya : Euuuuhhh... Joker !

Fin


	11. Captain Seiya

**CAPTAIN SEIYA**

Un jour comme les autres au Sanctuaire. Seiya et les autres s'ennuyaient ferme. Ils réunirent les chevaliers d'or. Ils discutèrent longtemps pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire chacun y alla de son idée  
Seiya :Si on jouait à chat !  
Saga :Et pourquoi pas à la marelle tant que t'y est ! Non mais j'vous jure, il a 15 ans et la mentalité d'un gosse de 7.  
Kanon : Et si on jouait à "La bonne paire"  
Ikki :Moi j'aurais bien un jeu à proposer mais je sais pas si les filles seraient d'accord. Petra et Michelle, je m'fais pas de souci, c'est surtout Nausicaa qui serait pas contente.  
Ayoros : Ah, ouiiii ! Je vois à quel jeu tu penses. C'est vrai que c'est bien, mais Sha... celui dont il faut taire le nom dans ces situations, risque de piquer une méga-crise, pire encore qu'à Las Vegas.  
Jabu : Si on jouait à Jacadi !  
Mû : Ouais, c'est pas mieux que Seiya.  
Shiryu : On pourrait faire un p'tit bac  
Dohko :Ouais ! Ca c'est une idée c'est amusant et pas trop con.  
Camus : Je vote pour.  
Hyoga : Moi aussi  
Marine : Vous oubliez une chose !  
Kiki :Laquelle ?  
Shina :Seiya, Jabu, Shura et quelques autres sont bien trop cons pour comprendre le principe du jeu !  
Ceux qui était pour :Oh, merde, c'est vrai qu'on a de gros boulets question intellect et culture g !  
Junon : Ce qui élimine les jeux comme le compte est bon, le mot le plus long, le scrabble, les échecs, les dames, et d'autres jeux où il faut un minimum de neurones.  
Milo :J'pense que le mieux c'est de faire un sport co, ou une compète de sport duel.  
Shun : Je propose une partie de volleyball !  
Aïolia :Oh, non ! C'est un jeu de tapette !  
Aphro : Oh si ! Ca m'intéresse !  
Misty :Moi aussi ! Euh Aphro, c'est quoi le vauléebole ?  
Aphro : Sais, pas mamour, faut demander à Shun, mais ça doit être intéressant !  
Shura : Laissez tombez tous les deux, y s'agit pas de défoncer l'anus du voisin.  
Misty et Aphro :Oh, zut !  
Aldé :Et si on faisait un foot ! On fait deux équipes de onze avec un ou deux remplaçants et on assure un beau spectacle pour ceux qui jouent pas !  
Seiya, Jabu, Shura :Ouais, super idée !  
Shiryu, Dohko, Camus : Ma foi, ça fait du bien de se dégourdir un peu les jambes de temps en temps !  
Mü, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Ban, Nachi, Geki : Ca roule pour nous !  
Shina :Bon, vu les réaction, on peut dire que l'idée est acceptée, maintenant faut former les équipes et surtout convaincre Shaka de nous laisser jouer.  
Shaka :N'ayez crainte, j'accepte, j'ai même envie de taper dans le ballon moi aussi. Mine de rien le foot est un sport assez populaire en Inde et j'y jouait souvent avec les gamins des rues.  
Seiya :Je viens d'avoir une super idée pour les équipes !  
Jabu : Nan, j'savais pas qu'ton cerveau était capable d'avoir des idées !  
Seiya : Pegasus rolling crash ! Hum, hum ! Je disais donc, si on faisait les bronze contre les gold saints !  
Shiryu : Eh ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est une putain de bonne idée !  
Ichi :Ouais ! Sauf qu'ils sont 13 et nous seulement 10.  
Seiya :Ca c'est pas grave, nous on prend quelques chevaliers d'argents puisque de toute façon si Jabu joue on va perdre...  
Jabu : Le galop de la licorne !  
Seiya : Pegasus ryu sei ken ! ...et eux ils mettent 2 remplaçants.  
Camus : Putain, c'est qu'il s'rait presque devenu intelligent le Seiya !  
Hyoga : C'est vrai que j'suis scié, c'est bien la première idée géniale qu'il ait eu !  
Seiya :Bon, vous continuez à me charrier jusqu'à minuit ou on va jouer !  
Jabu : Moi j'aime bien quand on te chambre !  
Seiya :La comète de pégase !  
Aïolia : Alors Seiya, près à prendre ta raclée, nous dans l'équipe on a un français, un italien, un suédois et un brésilien ! Vous avez aucune chance !

On voit alors Deathmask allongé sur une chaise de plage, en bermuda, avec lunettes de soleil et panneau réfléchissant pour bien bronzer au niveau du buste et du visage, une flèche le désigne en tant que "l'italien".

Aphro : Aïeuh ! Je me suis cassé un ongle ! Une flèche le désigne comme "le suédois".  
Aïolia : Ouais, bon ok ! Ces 2 là seront les remplaçants, mais on a quand même un français et un brésilien !  
Ban :Une minute ! Il faudrait p't'êt' un arbitre !  
Seiya :Disons Shina, elle connait les règles et est assez autoritaire !  
Ayoros : Ah, non ! C'est ta petite amie, elle va forcément te favoriser !  
Camus :C'est vrai qu'il faudrait quelqu'un qui soit obligé d'être impartial.  
Dohko : Il faut donc éliminer tous les disciples, ils favoriseraient l'équipe de leur maître.  
Shiryu : On n'a qu'a désigner Marine.  
Aïolia :Ah, non, c'est la soeur de tous les chevaliers de bronze, elle va favoriser l'équipe de Seiya !  
Marine : Crétin ! Je serais pas ta FEMME, aussi, par hasard ?

Marine fut donc désignée comme arbitre. Après mûre délibération, la composition exacte des équipes fut décidée ainsi : pour la Bronze Team, en attaque : Shiryu, Ikki et Jabu (qui a longuement insisté pour jouer en titulaire), au milieu de terrain : Seiya, Shun et Michelle, en défense : Hyoga, Nachi, Ban et Geki, dans les buts : June, Ichi est remplaçant. Pour la Golden Globe, en attaque : Kanon, Saga et Camus, au milieu de terrain : Aïolia, Ayoros et Shaka, en défense : Aldébaran, Dohko, Milo et Shura, dans les buts : Mü, Aphro et DM sont remplaçants. Et puisqu'ils y étaient, ils ont fait les choses en grand en louant le stade d'Athènes et en se fabriquant des vraies tenues de foot.

Le toss désigna la Bronze team qui choisit d'engager. Seiya passa à Shiryu, ils progressèrent prudemment dans le camp adverse, déjà les jumeaux étaient sur eux. Shiryu adressa une passe à Seiya pourtant marqué par Kanon, mais Ikki surgit et s'empara du ballon. Les jumeaux médusés, laissèrent filer Shiryu et Seiya. Ikki poursuivit seul et effaça Ayoros et Aïolia puis se retrouva opposé à Aldé. Il tenta un petit pont, Aldé laissa croire à Ikki qu'il avait réussi mais il frappa la balle du talon droit pour la passer à Milo qui fit une passe en profondeur à destination des jumeaux. Geki était sur eux pour les gêner. Saga sauta, Geki aussi, mais si les deux mètres de Geki lui procuraient un avantage sur les balles aérienne, sa masse musculaire était un inconvénient tant elle était imposante. Saga, ayant une détente de vélociraptor prit le dessus et passa à son frère. Mais Nachi était déjà sur lui. Kannon l'effaça cependant d'une feinte de corps et continua sa route vers les buts. Ban arrivait sur lui pour le tacler. Kanon, aussi agile que son frère, bondit pour esquiver et en l'air passa le ballon à Saga qui l'avait rejoint. Saga continua tout seul. Hyoga tenta de changer d'aile pour aller l'arrêter, mais à peine entré dans la surface de réparation, il décocha une frappe cadrée dans le petit filet droit.Heureusement, June bondit et s'empara du ballon sans trop de peine. Elle renvoya aussitôt au milieu pour Shun qui se fit vite assaillir par Shaka. Shun tenta une feinte de corps mais Shaka ne se laissa pas avoir et tendit son pied pour se saisir du ballon. Mais Shun bloqua la balle sous son pied, effectua un demi-tour, et passa en retrait pour Nachi qui changa d'aile en envoyant à Michelle. Celle-ci progressa en dribbles le long de la ligne de touche, et, arrivant au niveau de la surface, centra sur Shiryu qui bondit et effectua un retourné acrobatique qui prit le chemin de la lucarne. Hélas, Mü bondit et repoussa la balle du poing.

L'action n'était pas finie, en effet Ikki se précipitait sur le ballon. Cependant Dohko arriva dessus avant lui et renvoya loin devant, sur l'aile. Shaka et Shun étaient tous deux prêts à recevoir le ballon. Kiki, qui jouait les commentateurs ne se tenait plus devant ce duel prometteur entre deux Virgo saints. Shun bondit pour reprendre de la tête, Shaka prit appui sur son pied gauche pour sauter et effectua un retourné acrobatique qui envoya la balle sur l'autre aile. La passe milimétrée arriva droit sur Camus qui contrôla en pleine course. Michelle vint lui faire face et un véritable ballet technique s'engagea. Camus tenta plusieurs feintes de corps dont la dernière faillit surprendre Michelle, mais elle ne lâcha pas le morceau et en se retournant elle effectua un tacle violent mais propre, Camus tomba en avant mais réussit une talonnade pour Ayoros. Il poussa sur ses mains pour ne pas s'affaler sur la pelouse et repris la course. Ayoros lui renvoya la balle. Il prit la direction des buts mais allait se retrouver confronter à son disciple. Le duel fut encore plus ardent que contre Michelle, Camus restait maître du ballon mais n'arrivait pas à avancer, il devait même parfois reculer pour ne pas se le faire piquer. Les feintes de corps ne marchaient pas, Camus s'énerva :

Camus :T'es plutôt tenace !  
Hyoga : C'est vous qui m'avez appris à jouer, ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre !  
Camus : Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire !  
Hyoga : Quoi ?

Camus effectua roulette et réussit ainsi à passer son disciple. Celui-ci, n'acceptant pas la défaite lança Diamond Dust sur le sol, Camus glissa et se ramassa lamentablement. Hyoga récupéra la balle et relança pour Shun.

Saga : Eh ! Arbitre ! Il y a faute !  
Hyoga : Mais, non, en foot, il faut faire avec les intempéries !

L'action continua, Shun entra en possession de la balle et envoya sur Shiryu avant de se retrouver face à Shaka. Mais Aïolia était revenu sur lui et s'empara du ballon avant le chevalier du Dragon. Aïolia progressa balle au pied et se retrouva confronté à Seiya. Les deux joueurs étaient très techniques et ils ne cédaient pas un pouce de terrain à leur vis-à-vis. C'est alors que Dohko surgit tel un tireur embusqué et s'empara du ballon qui était pourtant en possession de son coéquipier. Il fila à toute allure vers les buts de la Bronze Team. Ban et Geki tentèrent de l'arrêter mais grâce à une habile combinaison avec Kanon, il se retrouva seul et se mit en position de tir alors qu'il était encore en dehors de la surface de réparation.

Dohko : Voici pour vous le Tiger Shoooot!

La balle fusa dans un jet de lumière et déchira les filets pour aller s'écraser contre le muret derrière les buts. La Golden Globe venait d'ouvrir le score ! Dans les gradins, bien vides, Paw-nee sautait de joie et encourageait son Aldé chéri.

Shiryu : Mais maître ! Vous avez utiliser votre cosmos pour inscrire ce but ! C'est pas juste, vous savez bien que Junon n'a de loin pas un cosmos assez grand pour rivaliser avec le vôtre ?  
Dohko : J'ai fait ça parce que Hyoga a utilisé Diamond Dust pour faire déraper Camus !  
Ikki : Ouais, mais Camus il peut se défendre face à Hyoga !  
Ayoros : Oh ! Tu baisses le ton !  
Ikki :T'as pas à me donner d'ordre toi !  
Aldé :Allez les gars, on va pas se battre ! Continuons le match!

Seiya fit l'engagement pour Shiryu qui lui renvoya le ballon

Jabu :Seiya j'suis démarqué ! Fais la passe !

Seiya ignora Jabu et avança les deux jumeaux étaient sur lui, Shun était déjà marqué par Shaka et Shiryu par Aïolia. Heureusement Ikki arriva derrière lui et il talonna juste avant de se retrouver face aux jumeaux, il les déborda et Ikki loba les jumeaux pour que Seiya récupère le ballon. A eux deux ils passèrent Ayoros et Dohko, mais sur le point de pénalty, Aldé les attendait, très vite rejoint par Milo.

Jabu : Eh ! La passe ! J'ai le champ libre !

Seiya accéléra comme s'il avait l'intention de percuter Aldé en pleine course, Aldé tendit la jambe pour s'emparer du ballon que Seiya avait un peu trop poussé, mais celui-ci se jeta en avant et effectua une glissade pour devancer Aldé et envoyer la balle sur sa gauche. Ikki qui avait accéléré juste après Seiya était sur la trajectoire et il tira en pleine course.

Ikki : Oeil pour oeil, le tir du phénix !

La balle fusa en direction de la lucarne entouré par une spirale de flammes.

Mû : Ah, tu l'prends comme ça ! OK! Cristal Wall !

Le puissant tir d'Ikki vint s'écraser contre le mur invisible de Mû et le ballon éclata sous la pression.

Shura : Ah, c'est malin ! Et comment on va faire maintenant ? T'es vraiment une brêle Ikki !  
Ikki :C'est pas moi qui aie dressé Cristal Wall ! Prends-toi en à Mü.  
Kiki :Pas de panique ! J'ai la solution !  
Mü : Toi, avoir une solution ! Ce serait bien la première fois.  
Kiki :Et pourtant voilà un ballon qui résistera à votre puissance de chevalier !

Il tendit un ballon apparamment en cuir d'une couleur entre le marron et le gris foncé

Mü : Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il va résister à nos coups ?  
Kiki : C'est parce qu'il est fait d'un mélange composite entre le cuir, le gammamium et l'orichalque !  
Mü : Et où as-tu trouvé les matériaux pour le fabriquer ?  
Kiki : Ben, le cuir provient de lanière d'armure de simples gardes, qd au reste...  
Mü : Ne me dit pas que tu as utilisé le peu de matériaux que j'avais !  
Kiki : D'accord ! Je te le dirais pas !  
Mü :KIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Après que Mü fut calmé, le match pu reprendre. Mü relança au pied. Le ballon fila vers Ayoros. Jabu remonta pour essayer de le prendre avant le Sagittaire. Mais le chevalier d'or sauta bien plus haut et s'adressa une tête piquée pour lui-même. Il progressa en dribble, soutenu par Camus. Face à ce tandem rapide et agile, ni Hyoga, ni Geki ne purent rien faire, leurs une-deux étaient meurtriers. Ayoros se présenta face au gardien de la Bronze Team. Il décocha un tir puissant mais Nachi se mit sur la trajectoire et arrêta le ballon avec son visage. Shun arriva à la récupération et relança l'offensive.Il arriva face à Shaka, Seiya était étroitement marqué par les jumeaux. Shiryu avait lui aussi fort à faire face à son maître et à Shura. Ikki était lui aussi verouillé par Aldé et Milo.

Jabu :Eh ! La passe ! J'suis seul ! La passe !

Shun continua et tenta de passer Shaka, mais ce diable d'aveugle ne lui laissait pas la moindre ouverture et Aïolia arrivait en renfort. Shun ne savait plus quoi faire, il paniqua et...

Shun : Tempête Nébulaire !

Shaka et Aïolia furent soufflés comme des fêtus de paille. Shun pu reprendre sa course tranquillement.

Camus : Heu... Y a pas faute là ?  
Marine :Il les a pas touché, c'est pas sa faute si ils s'écroulent à la moindre brise !  
Camus :Ouais d'accord, ils t'auraient pas payer, pour que tu les fasse gagner par hasard.  
Marine : Nan ! Ils ont refusé, alors comme je sais que ça va dégénérer, ben je vais laisser faire ! Ils avaient qu'a me filer du fric !

Shun arriva dans la surface de réparation, mais ses frères étaient toujours sévèrement marqués. Ayoros arriva pour lui barrer la route. Shun était en position de tir. Ayoros le tacla. A la dernière seconde, Shun se ravisa et passa sur sa droite plutôt que de tirer. Le ballon parvint à Hyoga qui était venu déborder la défense de la Golden Globe. Il réceptionna en pleine course, dépassa le point de pénalty et tira en puissance. Hélas Cristal Wall réduisit ses efforts à néant et Camus, redescendu lui aussi récupéra le ballon et partit en contre.

Les jumeaux lachèrent leur marquage et filèrent vers les buts adverses. Ikki revint sur Camus et essaya de lui subtiliser le ballon mais le Verseau ne se laissa pas faire et passa le Phénix facilement. Camus se retrouva ensuite face à Seiya qui le tacla. Camus bondit pour esquiver mais Shiryu était en embuscade et reprit le ballon alors que Camus était encore dans les airs. Shiryu et Seiya revinrent porter le danger devant les buts de la Golden en remontant rapidement, alternant une-deux et dribbles pour effacer dans l'ordre Aïolia, Ayoros, Shaka, Shura, Aldé, Dohko et Milo. Shiryu, sur le point de pénalty arma son tir

Shiryu : Fini de rigoler ! La colère du dragon !

Le ballon fusa mais Cristal Wall resta inébranlable. Ikki était à la réception de la balle et déclancha son Tir du Phénix. Cristal Wall tint bon.

Milo :Mais vous allez arrêter de tricher, bande de bons à rien ! Scarlet Needle !

L'attaque était à destination d'Ikki. Celui-ci attrapa Jabu et s'en servit comme bouclier. Le ballon était dans les pieds de Seiya. Il arma son tir :

Seiya : Si ça passe pas en frappe directe ! Voici ma feuille morte !

Le ballon s'envola bien haut.

Mü : Pff ! Aucun risque, celui-ci est bien trop haut !

La balle, qui partait pour passer à un bon mètre au dessus de la transversale piqua subitement et termina sa course dans les filets !

Kiki : Incroyable ! Le tir de Seiya que tout le monde voyait dehors est finalement rentré comme si le ballon avait été aspiré dans les buts. C'est l'égalisation de la Bronze Team !

Saga engagea en passant à Kanon, les jumeaux progressèrent en une-deux, ils étaient décidés à marquer. Ils effacèrent facilement Michelle et Shun, mais Ikki, Shiryu et Seiya arrivaient derrière. Les jumeaux passèrent en retrait pour Aïolia qui partit vers ses propres buts. Seiya et Jabu foncèrent sur lui pour récupérer le ballon et profiter de l'occasion, cependant, comme aucun des deux ne voulait que l'autre ait la balle, ils se gènèrent mutuellement et Aïolia pu s'en débarrasser. Shiryu et Ikki, qui avaient flairé le piège, n'avaient pas lâcher les jumeaux qui arrivaient dans la surface de réparation. Aïolia adressa alors une longue balle en cloche qui devait retomber juste devant la zone du gardien de la Bronze Team. Junon s'avança pour récupérer la balle. Elle semblait pouvoir aisément devancer les jumeaux, mais Aldé avait débordé la défense et rejoint les jumeaux, il se jeta dos au sol, les jumeaux prirent appui sur ses pieds et il les propulsa en avant à une vitesse fulgurante. Les jumeaux frappèrent la balle en même temps et avant que Junon ne s'en saisisse

Les jumeaux : Twin Shoot en Skylab !

Junon tenta de se saisir de la balle mais celle-ci était flottante et très rapide, elle ne put rien faire et la Golden Globe inscrivit son second but. Marine Siffla la mi-temps. Chaque équipe retourna au vestiaire pour mettre au point une tactique maintenant qu'elles connaissaient le jeu de l'autre.

Les deux équipes retournèrent sur le terrain avec un feu ardent au fond des yeux. Chacune était prête à faire payer au centuple les provocations de l'autre. Les jumeaux engagèrent et refirent leur numéro d'avant la mi-temps. Cette fois, les Bronze ne se firent pas avoir, Seiya marqua Saga, Ikki s'occupait de Kanon et Shiryu était sur Aldé. Milo adressa une longue balle en cloche à destination des jumeaux Saga se coucha dos au sol, la tête vers les buts adverses, Ikki compris ce qui allait ce passer (ben oui, ça pouvait pas être Seiya, il est trop con) et accéléra pour prendre appui sur le poteau droit puis la transversale et bondir à la même hauteur que Kanon que Saga avait catapulté. Il bondit même plus haut et plus vite que le Gémaux. Il intercepta le ballon et envoya à Seiya qui remonta le terrain en une-deux avec Shun qui le laissa continuer seul après avoir passé le milieu de terrain. Jabu arriva et lui prit le ballon des pieds.

Jabu : Puisque vous voulez pas me le laisser, c'est moi qui viendrait le prendre

Jabu n'avait pas fait trois pas que Dohko lui subtilisa le ballon.

Seiya : Tu vois pourquoi on te le passe pas !

Dohko progressa seul jusqu'au milieu de terrain où il fut rejoint par Aïolia. Face à eux se dressèrent bientôt Ikki et Michelle. L'affrontement était sévère et indécis, soudain, Aïolia fit une passe en retrait pour Aldébaran, qui du milieu de terrain, utilisa sa frappe de mule qui se dirigea vers le poteau gauche, June avait réagit, mais Camus surgit de nulle part pour dévier la course de la balle vers le poteau droit. June plongea alors vers le poteau gauche, et après avoir exécuté un salto, prit appui sur ce même poteau pour se propulser à l'opposé des buts. Elle se saisit du ballon in-extremis et renvoya aussi sec dans un trou un peu en avant de Seiya. Celui-ci alla à la récupération mais il fut fauché par le galop de la licorne. Jabu s'empara du ballon.

Jabu :Vous allez voir ce que je vaux vraiment !

Les golds se concertèrent du regard et Milo, Shura, Ayoros et Aïolia lançèrent leur plus puissante techniques sur le pauvre chevalier de bronze qui fut littéralement pulvérisé. Il s'écroula au sol et les golds saints récupérèrent le ballon en laissant le chevalier de la Licorne presque nu, étendu par terre, se vidant de son sang.

Mu : On aurait peut-être pas du !  
Seiya :Merci !  
Shiryu :Enfin débarrassés !  
Ikki : C'est pas trop tôt !  
Shun :Quelle violence ! Enfin, il l'avait bien cherché !  
Nachi : C'est vrai qu'il était lourd !  
Michelle :En plus c'était un incapable, même au pieu !  
Hyoga : Même moi qui ai tendance à me foutre de ce que peuvent faire les autres, il commençait à me gonfler  
Seiya :Bon Ichi ! Tu le remplaces !

Le match repris donc par un coup franc tiré par Seiya qui effectua une nouvelle feuille morte. Mu tenta de l'arrêter, mais le tire était trop puissant et le ballon finit sa course au fond des filets.

Les jumeaux engagèrent mais ne firent que quelques pas avant de décocher du rond central Twin Galaxian Shoot une pluie de météores fonça vers les buts

Seiya : Ah vous le prenez comme ça ! Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken !

Les météores de Seiya vinrent détruire ceux des jumeaux sauf un, le ballon qui percuta Seiya et l'entraîna vers les buts. Shiryu et Ikki attrapèrent chacun une de ses jambe pour l'arrêter mais ils furent entraînés à leur tour. Geki interposa sa grande masse à la course du projectile ballon-Seiya-Shiryu-Ikki. Heureusement, Geki ne décolla pas à sont tour et pu utiliser la puissance de ses jambes pour freiner la course de la balle, et enfin l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la surface de réparation. Ikki tapa une chandelle et bondit à 15 mètres de haut pour envoyer la balle à l'avant, où Hyoga faisait une percée. Le Cygne récupéra le ballon et progressa soutenu par Ichi et Shun. Aldébaran et Dohko allaient se montrer particulièrement difficiles à passer mais Hyoga, après avoir talonné pour Shun gela le sol et glissa entre les jambes du Taureau. Shun loba les deux défenseurs. Hyoga se releva et bondit pour effectuer un retourné acrobatique. Mu se prépara à ériger Cristal Wall mais Ichi planta ses griffes dedans et Cristal Wall éclata. Mu plongea et repoussa la balle du poing. Michelle récupéra le ballon et passa aisément Milo et Shura, elle tenta un une-deux avec Shun pour effacer Aldébaran, mais Dohko intercepta et partit vers le milieu de terrain. Shun et Michelle remontaient à toutes enjambées. Shun tenta un tacle glissé mais Dohko passa en force, éjectant le frèle Andromède. Dohko, ayant passé le milieu de terrain, arma son tir.

Dohko :Raiju Shoot (tir du tigre foudroyant)  
Shiryu :Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tir du Dragon avec recul !

Un véritable Dragon traversa le terrain, détruisant Cristal Wall, déchirant les filets et défonçant les panneaux derrière le but.

Kiki :C'est… Incroyable ! La Bronze Team vient de prendre l'avantage sur un contre de tir ! C'est phénoménal ! Jamais un tir n'avait été aussi puissant !  
Aïolia :C'est une première !  
Ayoros :Comment-ça ?  
Aïolia :C'est la première fois que Mü se fait détruire son cristal wall sur un tir de loin.  
Mü :Comme les filets, mon cœur a lui aussi été transpercé.

Les Golden globe engagèrent pour la troisième fois dans cette mi-temps. Cette fois ils étaient bien décidés à jeter tout leur cosmos dans la bataille. Au coup de sifflet de Marine, les jumeaux ainsi que Ayoros et Aïolia foncèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers les buts médusant toute l'équipe adverse. Ayoros avait le ballon pour tirer.

Ayoros : Atomic Thundershoot !

La frappe fut si puissante qu'il y eut une explosion entre Ayoros et la balle dont la fumée prit la forme d'un champigon atomique. Seul Ikki avait suivi l'action et du effectuer une puissante frappe pour que le ballon soit simplement propulsé à la verticale. Alors que le ballon était encore en l'air, Ikki harangua ses coéquipiers.

Ikki :Shiryu, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga ! S'ils ont décidé de se livrer à fond, il n'y a que nous qui puissions faire quelque chose ! Alors allons-y à fond !  
Seiya :Ikki à raison ! Ichi ! On compte sur toi pour détruire Cristal Wall

Ikki repartit vers les buts adverses, Aïolia tenta de l'arrêter, mais il lui envoya la balle au niveau de la poitrine pour mieux porter un coup de pied sauté dans le ballon, envoyant le Lion au tapis. Ikki passa à Shiryu et fonça vers les buts, Shiryu lui renvoya le ballon. Le Phénix était si furax qu'il cassa la jambe de Shura pour passer et exécuter le Sky Flame Shoot. Aldébaran se mit sur la trajectoire de la balle. Il réussi à la repousser mais fut brulé au troisième degré. Les Golden Globe remontèrent le terrain et inscrivirent un but sur un Twin Galaxian Shoot. Les bronze engagèrent et foncère pour en marquer un autre, mais Ichi n'ayant pas eu le temps de remonter le terrain, Mu pu se servir de Cristal Wall les gold retraversèrent le terrain mais Hyoga congela son maître avec Aurora Exécution et Shun put récupérer le ballon. Ayoros, Shaka, Cannon et Saga étaient déjà sur lui, aussi lança-t-il la Tempète Nébulaire pour les repousser. Il passa à Shiryu qui progressa en une-deux avec Seiya. Aïolia lança l'Eclair Foudroyant pour lui reprendre la balle.

Seiya :Tu vas me le payer ! BIG BAAAAANG !

Tout le stade explosa, les vingt deux foot… euh, combattants étaient au tapis, calcinés par l'attaque de Seiya (donc lui avec). Marine et Kiki étaient au milieu de ce qui restait du terrain (c'est à dire rien).

Marine : Bon, match nul !  
Kiki : Rien à ajouter.

**_Fin_**

Voici ma 13è fic sur les CDZ, j'espère que vous aurez bien rit en la lisant, les fans de Captain Tsubasa auront noté les nombreux clins d'œil à la série, jusqu'aux volumes de la séries World Youth.


End file.
